


[FATE][C狂C/双枪四五]ROOM 9【全文完】

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 梗来源于ROOM9那个游戏。设定上有更改。C库和枪哥双胞胎设定，C库大几分钟。C库x狂王xC库双枪四五





	1. Chapter 1

DAY - 1 -

滴哩哩……滴哩哩……  
什么东西在响……  
滴哩哩……滴哩哩……  
头痛欲裂的感觉让他的眉心拧成川，把脑袋埋进枕头下面。  
滴哩哩……滴哩哩……  
“别吵了！”  
没有人回答他，只有那个声音还在执着地抓挠着他的神经。  
头疼得完全无法入睡，库夫林不得不从枕头下探出头，看看到底是什么东西敢在自己的卧室里吵成这样。  
睁开眼扫视了一圈自己所处的环境，他从床上坐起身，用手指按住依然在突突跳动的太阳穴。这里不是他的卧室，也不是他所熟知的任何一家高级酒店的套房。对于他来说，这个房间作为酒店套间未免过于寒酸了一些。即便拉在一起的厚重窗帘遮蔽了有可能射进房间中的光线，他也能从家具的轮廓分辨出那两把最简易的木制椅子，茶几，还有毫无装饰的铁制床架。  
以及躺在床上另一个人的身形。  
他觉得头愈发的疼了起来。  
那个人影动了动，似乎也是正在从睡眠中挣扎出来一样。  
库夫林干脆抬起脚踹了踹那个人影。从踢上去的感觉他判断那是个男人。  
他的动作顿了一下确定了片刻自己的衣着状态，确定自己没有在失去意识之前做什么奇怪的事。衬衫虽然有些皱，但一颗扣子都没有脱离原本的位置，而皮带也牢牢的扣在他的腰间，现在正卡着他的小腹，脚上的袜子也还在。这让他松了口气，麻烦的事能少一件是一件当然是最好的。  
那个被他踢了两脚的人影也从被子下面坐了起来。那不光是个男人，而且是个身形上与他不相上下，甚至可能还要比他壮上那么一点的家伙。一头长发正被那个男人的手抓得翘起来，他听到对方打了个哈切。  
“你是谁？这是什么地方？”  
“哪个酒店，我怎么知道？”  
回答他的声音透着还没睡醒的慵懒意味。正说着话，那个人影就又倒回了床上。  
这没什么意义，就算是搞清楚对方是谁对他来说也不是什么了不起的事。  
库夫林记得自己早晨有个会要开，就算不知道时间，但他也觉得自己应该是已经迟到了。要是平时自己如果睡过头的话，管家总会来叫醒他。就算是自己不在家的时候，只要开会前见不到他的影子，秘书也会打电话向他确定行程，必要时会让他的弟弟代替他参加会议。可今天什么都没有，没有管家，也没有秘书的电话，甚至没有那个混小子向他抱怨自己代替他干了他分内的活。  
当务之急是立刻到公司去，这样至少能避免被胞弟凭借这件事狠敲一笔。  
好在他下了床就找到了自己的鞋子。摸摸口袋，钱包和手机都在里面，这让他略微松了口气。这样就算一时半会找不到手提包也不用担心拦出租车的问题。  
离开之前他找到了浴室的门，打开灯在镜子前洗把脸整理了一下皱巴巴的衬衣和四处乱翘的长发。他可以到了公司先去自己的办公室换身衣服再去会议室，等开完会再去洗个澡让自己舒服些。想到这里他低头看了眼手腕上的手表，分针与时针精准的指在十点半的位置。好吧他已经错过了会议的前半程，但至少他应该还能赶上最后做决断的时候。  
从浴室出来，借着灯光库夫林又环视了一圈房间里的摆设，确定没在任何地方看到自己的手提包。事实上他不太记得自己昨晚有没有拿着手提包走进那家酒吧，也许他只是把那东西留在了车上。他记得自己喝了酒，但不至于多到会醉得不省人事，连自己怎么到了这么一家不入流的酒店，和一个陌生男人躺在同一张床上都不知道的程度。摇摇头，这事需要搞清楚，但不是现在。  
库夫林把手放在门把手上，圆形的把手在他手里转了一圈，然而门并没有丝毫开启的迹象。他换了个方向扭转那玩意，门依然纹丝不动。用力拽了几下，显然和这个房间的简陋布置闭起来，这扇门在用料做工上都不在一个水平内。在他的力量下，门不但没有丝毫开启的迹象，连轻微的震颤都没有出现。对于一个看起来像是廉价酒店的房间来说，一扇连门缝都没有的门在他的心里敲醒了警钟。  
看来不管他做什么，这扇门都不会被轻易打开的样子。库夫林决定试试别的地方，至少先搞清楚自己在哪。这样可以让人把自己弄出去。  
这么想着，他拉开厚重的窗帘。阳光从落地窗涌了进来，瞬间铺满了大半个房间。刚刚倒回床上的男人发出不满的嘟囔声，拉起被子蒙住头。  
库丘林顾不上去管房间内的另一个人对阳光有怎样的不满。他从窗口望出去，楼层并不高，从附近的建筑物估计他们最多在四层楼，也许三层也说不一定。街上的景色有些陌生，并不是他惯常出入的场所。也许这是市郊的什么地方，但他肯定不是自己开着车来到这里的。  
落地窗上有几个把手，他觉得自己应该试试运气。但手放上去的时候他便知道这一次运气并没有站在自己这边。和门一样，窗子也是纹丝不动，任凭他怎么转动把手都没有打开。  
也许可以砸碎玻璃，这样至少可以引起别人的注意。虽然一旦报警可能就会把那群像闻到了血腥味的野狼一样的媒体也一并招来，但至少他能离开这。摆平记者算不上太大难事，大不了他还可以让自己那个漂亮的保镖去跟那些不听话的家伙们谈谈。  
他搬起了茶几边的椅子，在手里颠了颠，确定好重心，然后抡起椅背朝着玻璃砸过去。震动的感觉透过木头传递回他的手上，那手感让他心里一沉，又试着砸了几下。不要说碎掉，玻璃上连个裂痕都没有。他早就该想到，会在这种房间里装上一扇严丝合缝的门的家伙，不会在明显能够成为出入口的窗户上给他留下太多机会。不出意外的话这是防弹玻璃，别说一把木头椅子，就算是给他一把铁锤他也未必能在这玩意上砸出个窟窿来。  
现在这状况反倒让事态明朗了不少。他在床边坐下，从口袋里摸出烟盒和打火机。  
把烟叼在嘴边点上，库夫林深深吸了一口，让烟在嘴里转了一会才慢慢吐出来。  
他被绑架了，或者说软禁了，和一个不知道是谁的家伙一起被关在一个只凭他自己根本出不去的天知道什么鬼地方。他掏出手机看了看，和他预想的一样，没有信号，大概这里有什么屏蔽信号的东西，不然绑架他的人也不会把手机留下。想了想，他按下关机键。他身边没有任何能拿来充电的东西，至少他得保证这玩意在他需要的时候能剩下足够的电让他打个电话。

“醒醒，别睡了。再睡就有人拿枪在你的身上开几个洞了。”  
库夫林决定把另一个房客叫醒。他希望对方比自己知道的事多一些，虽然希望并不太大，但如果能了解得多一些，他至少还能多一些机会把自己从这地方弄出去。  
他的话果然把埋在被子里面的人叫了出来。刚刚在黑暗的房间里，库夫林并没有看清对方的长相，但阳光下的那张脸多多少少让他从脑子里挖出了一点关于这个人的记忆。  
“你是那个模特公司的……叫什么来着？”  
“Alter。”  
一脸不耐烦的表情就和前一天晚他在酒吧见到对方的时候一模一样。


	2. Chapter 2

“这地方对你来说眼熟吗？”  
他的话让年轻的模特总算抬起脸抓着乱糟糟的头发四下打量一番自己身处的房间，然后耸耸肩膀。  
“哪家酒店房间之类的？你要走就自己先出去，我不想再被经纪人念一小时别跟别人一起从酒店出来什么的。”  
看着明显还没搞清楚状况的Alter，库夫林觉得如果需要从对方嘴里套出点什么线索来最好还是自己先把目前的状况讲清楚。  
“虽然我不知道你是参与者还是受害者，但现在咱们被关在这个房间里走不了。”  
“啊？这是什么？恶作剧游戏？还是什么整人节目？”  
年轻的模特懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，似乎是在躺下继续睡和下床搞清楚怎么回事之间挣扎了一会。还好他并没有考虑太久便掀开被子下了床，张望了一下之后，光着脚拖着步子走到玄关打开浴室门消失在门后，过了一会从浴室里传来马桶冲水的声音。  
库夫林对着天花板翻了个巨大的卫生眼。他记得昨天晚上跟这小子喝过一杯，说了几句话，然后就被Alter的经纪人缠着讲了半天关于让他负责的这个新人拍杂志封面的事。天知道库夫林好不容易甩开跟屁虫一样的保镖找了个小酒吧就是想一个人安安静静的喝一杯，顺便泡个顺眼的妹子回酒店逍遥一晚上。  
说起来也该着他倒霉，一扎啤酒都还没喝完就从门口呼啦啦涌进来十几个人，明显是彼此认识的，瞬间便将一个清吧变成了迪吧。  
要不是那群闹得正欢的年轻人里面有几个对他口味的妹子的话，库夫林早就离开这已经呆不下去的鬼地方，换个能让他脑袋不那么疼的。  
正盘算着请那群女孩里面一个金发碧眼目测34D的姑娘喝一杯，这个叫Alter的青年就站在库夫林的桌子前，放下一扎啤酒，顺便挡掉他窥视那群女孩的绝大部分视野。  
他一开始只当青年是新来的服务生。  
“我不记得自己又要了啤酒。”  
“我请，或者说他请的。”  
青年用大拇指朝背后指了指。  
你像座山似的杵在这老子能看见个屁，库夫林在心里吐了句槽。但吐槽归吐槽，面子上的工夫还得给，再加上没人会白白在酒吧请别人喝酒。既然人家自己端过来那不妨姑且问问，要是被对方盯上自己的下半身还得找法子脱身。  
“那多谢，虽然应该是第一次见，找我有事？”  
“算是。”  
青年一脸不情愿的回答，还转过去头找他刚才比划的那个据说请库夫林喝酒的人。  
这也太惜字如金了吧，而且自己论长相论身材都不输给在T台上光彩照人的名模，怎么这小子连跟自己说话都像是被人用枪抵着后脑勺逼过来的一样。  
兴许真的是被逼过来的。  
一个把自己保养得油光水滑的中年男人搓着手走到桌边停下，恭恭敬敬的对他行个礼。虽然不想承认但库夫林的确是认得他，自己手底下的一家时尚杂志社新签下的合作模特公司里面一所事务所的经纪人。没记错的话是叫Sandi。  
“有什么事？喝完这杯啤酒我就得回酒店，在这之前说完的话我可以考虑一下。”  
既然被认出来也只能认命，库夫林端起啤酒杯放到嘴边，等着对方开口。  
其实无非就是让他手底下这个新人上封面，多露露脸，顺便替他说说好话之类。一贯的套路一贯的台词。  
再之后的事像是突然断了线，任凭库夫林怎么想都记不起来。

“所以你在那之后也不知道发生了什么？”  
从浴室出来之后坐在床边的Alter对他点点头。  
“以我的酒量不可能一杯啤酒就醉得不省人事，你看起来也不像是不会喝酒的那类吧？”  
青年耸耸肩膀，从鼻腔里哼了一声。  
“虽然不喜欢替他们收拾残局但谁让我总是唯一清醒的。”  
“所以酒里面果然是被动了什么手脚吧。你有什么仇家或者看你不顺眼的家伙吗？”  
虽然把问题抛给对方，但库夫林心里多少有个谱。一个刚出道的新人模特连点绯闻都没有，至少他没在八卦版上见过这小子，会跟他有深仇大恨到需要绑架他的人几乎不可能存在。所以其实始作俑者应该在自己这边。  
如果有人趁着保镖头子没跟着自己的机会干出绑架勒索的事倒是一点都不会让库夫林觉得意外，不然他也不会雇那个问题青年当保镖了——也许精神层面上不怎么正常，但至少那身本事是一等一的出色。然而自己为了能耳根清静点便拒绝他这次跟着自己去谈生意，然后又在寻找酒吧的时候“顺便”甩掉了跟在身后的保镖们。现在不管怎么辩解都有种玩火自焚的感觉。  
这么思考着，他并没有在意面前的年轻模特到底在说些什么。反正这家伙大概只是被自己牵连了，只能说是幸运值不太够吧。  
“我说，库夫林先生你现在打算怎么办？”  
总算搞清楚自己的处境之后Alter的语气稍微认真起来了那么点，在库夫林听起来比起刚才也就是那么一点点而已。  
“还能怎么办。出口都被封死了，没有任何武器，开锁这种技能也不在我了解的领域内。除了等人来救或者拿钱把我换回去好像也没什么别的办法。”  
“似乎你并没有把我考虑在内？”  
模特的疑问让库夫林从昨晚到现在第一次笑出了声。  
“我不认为你会是绑匪的目标，说白了你只是比较倒霉的刚巧出现在那里而已。至于为什么连你一起抓来，我不知道，也不在乎。”  
“还真是和传闻中的一样。”  
他懒得再问下去所谓的传闻到底是什么，Alter皱起眉的表情已经把不满传达了过来。但就像他说的一样，他不在乎。  
尽管刺耳但他说的是事实，至少以库夫林的认知来说一个年轻模特远没有一家跨国企业的总裁对于绑匪来说有价值。赚不到钱的买卖不光绑匪不会干，就算是放在他身上他也不会干。  
说白了模特就是个添头，目的不明，也许只是为了让他在等待赎金的这段时间里不那么无聊。  
脑子里胡思乱想着，库夫林拿起写字台上的遥控器，朝电视的方向按下开关。  
挂在墙上的液晶屏闪烁了几下之后呈现出类似监控画面一样的若干个小格子，格子下面写着应该是房间号的数字。  
两个人的视线都集中在屏幕上，希望能从中找到些线索，即便不是为了离开这也至少搞清楚到底是谁绑架了自己。  
除了其中的一个格子之外，其余的格子上都只有文字。  
人数：2人  
时间：5天  
点数：23  
一号房的格子里写着这样的内容，其他格子中也是类似的文字，除了数字有所不同之外。唯一不同的格子里是一个房间的影像，画面中有两个人正站在电视前。  
毫无疑问这是他们所在的房间的监控画面，这个认知让库夫林后颈的汗毛都直立了起来。有人把他们抓到这里监禁起来，并且还在观察他们的一切行动。  
影像的下方写着数字9，也就是说他们所在的房间是9号房。  
“我们似乎不是唯一被关在这里的人？”  
模特拧起眉，手指摩擦着下巴，视线在各个房间数字上划过。  
“不管是谁，这帮绑匪是不是搞得太大手笔了点。”


	3. Chapter 3

和其他房间一样，9号房的显示框里也有标识了相关信息的文字。  
人数：2人  
时间：1天  
点数：3  
前两点都没什么疑问，但最后一项数值让库夫林皱起眉。所谓的点数究竟是什么？3又代表了什么？这个数字是用来做什么的？  
他们需要更多作为指示的信息。既然其他房间也有被监禁在里面的人，从时间上来看，他们两个应该是目前最晚遭到绑架的人，那么从数值上来看这些点数并不完全是按照天数来递增或是递减的。  
库夫林仔细观察了一下手里的遥控器，上面的按键与普通的电视遥控器并没有什么不同。他试着按下那些数字按键，屏幕上的画面并没有产生任何变化，同样的换台键与音量键也是。胡乱按了一通之后，红色的菜单键终于让屏幕上出现了代表一个个房间的小格子之外的其他信息。  
那是一条类似说明书一样的指示信息。  
“如同你们所理解的那样，你们被绑架并且监禁在这里。不要尝试逃出这个房间，曾经尝试过这种行为的人都遭受到了非常不幸的命运。比如这个男人。”  
画面闪了一下，一个伏在门上用上臂有一下没一下的敲打着门的男人出现在画面中央。男人并没有站立着，也无法站立。他的腿被从根部彻底截断，在截断面上甚至能够看到粗糙缝合过的黑色鱼线。这样简陋的处理无法阻止血液从断面上淌出来。男人的下半身已经完全浸自己的血泊里。而他的手臂也遭受到了相似的待遇。也许是出于绑匪的某种恶趣味，手臂的部分并没有从根部截断，而是保留了上臂的部分，仅仅将小臂截去。血水从断臂的切口处不断滴落着，加入地上的血洼。  
库夫林感到一阵反胃，并非是出于对受害者的歧视或是类似那样的情绪。只是这画面让他感到非常不适，被切去的肢体断面完全没有经过妥善的处理，翻卷的皮肉露出下面黄色的的脂肪层与骨头。那很难被称作赏心悦目的画面。  
和他的表情比起来，Alter显得要冷静一些。至少库夫林并没有从对方脸上看到丝毫对于此种凄惨画面的情感波动。  
没有像其他那些刚出道的年轻模特一样娇弱自然是在这种时候能够让人不那么焦躁不安，但Alter的反应也绝说不上多么正常。  
每个人都多少有些不愿提及的过去，这一点库夫林还是可以理解的，尤其是混在这个圈子里的人。  
画面再一次闪动，令他感到不适的场景消失了，文字再一次出现在屏幕上。  
“让你们看到这个男人的境遇并非是为了让你们感到恶心或是恐惧，仅仅是提醒你们不要进行无谓的行为。  
你们能够通过自己的努力离开这里，这就要看你们是否愿意付出一点点东西来换取足以让你们离开这里的点数。  
正如你们所看到的一样，目前你们只有3点，这是每个房间的初始点数。  
每一天你们会获得两个任务，你们可以在它们之中选择一个去做。每完成一个，你们将获得10点。当你们的点数达到100的时候，就会有人来放你们离开这里。  
新的任务会替换掉被完成的，而没有完成的任务会一直保留在选项中。  
你们能够在门厅墙上的窗口里找到足够的食物，每日三餐都会从这个窗口中提供。我由衷地希望它们合你们的口味。  
你们还可以用点数来换取其他必需品，当然武器是不会作为交换品提供的。  
最后还是不得不强调一次，不要试图从这个房间中逃走。”  
“到底是什么样的变态绑架了我们？……”  
手指摸着下颌，库夫林的双眼没有从屏幕上移开。他试图从那之中寻找到更多的蛛丝马迹来判断自己的处境。不要试图逃走？简直是笑话。按照这个狗屁规则，他需要至少十天的时间才能够离开这。即便自己不能离开，他也得想办法把消息传递出去。他的保镖总有办法把他从这弄出去。  
“你得罪过什么人？”  
Alter转过脸看着他，而后者不屑的哼了一声。  
“多到数不过来。你指望一个混迹商场的人从来没有的罪过别人还不如指望维秘请你去走T台。”  
并没有去在意年轻的模特对自己的话会有怎样的回应，库夫林的注意力依旧集中在屏幕上。他按下遥控器上的翻页键，新的指示文字代替掉了之前的。  
“- DAY 1 -  
Mission 1： A在C身上切开一道10cm长1cm深的刀口。  
Mission 2： C用手从A身上取得精液。”


	4. Chapter 4

秘书修长纤细的手指在橡木门上敲了敲，然后习惯性的推开门。她的总裁给了她这种程度的权力，尤其是她只不过是来送一杯咖啡就走的时候。  
她走进带有套间的办公室，那个英俊并且极具管理才能的总裁正像往常一样坐在几乎覆盖了半个办公室的办公桌后面。看到秘书走进来，他的身体似乎轻微的抖动了一下。  
“总裁，您的咖啡。”  
说着她将咖啡放在桌子上。  
秘书有些惊讶于自己并没有在办公室里见到那个长得十分好看的保镖。她记得刚刚那个保镖是跟着总裁一起从自己面前走过，进到办公室里的。她不记得看到那个人离开办公室，但此刻他的确是没有出现在这里。  
空气中微妙的弥漫着一种异于平日的气息，她说不上来到底那种异样感是什么。但她注意到总裁额头上正微微渗出些汗水，而且脸颊上刮着不自然的红晕。  
“您没事吧？如果身体不舒服的话要不要叫劳伦斯医生来一趟？”  
话音刚落，她觉得自己仿佛听到了细微的水声。  
年轻的总裁咳嗽了一声，拿起放在桌上的咖啡杯。  
“不，没什么。只是今天稍微有点热。”  
“要我把空调温度降低一些么？”  
“那真是帮大忙了。”  
蓝发的总裁对她笑了笑。秘书很熟悉她的总裁的笑容，只要不是必须严肃起来的场合，总裁算是个相当好相处的人。正因为如此，她才觉得今天的总裁格外的不对劲，连那笑容看起来都似乎有些勉强。  
“我昨晚没睡好，想稍微休息一下。一个小时之内不要让任何人进来，不管什么事都等我睡醒了再说。”  
“好的，总裁。要我一小时后叫醒您么？”  
看起来的确是身体不太舒服的样子，尽职尽责的秘书脸上流露出担心的情绪。而对方用笑容安抚了她的心情，不过年轻的总裁还是摇摇头。  
“不用了，我会定好闹钟的。”  
秘书离开的时候查看了一下门边的空调控制器，温度显示在24℃。她犹豫片刻，还是把温度又下调了两度。  
听到门锁发出喀嗒的响声，坐在庞大的办公椅上的年轻人绷紧的肩膀立刻像是突然失去力气一样的垂了下去。  
清晰可闻的水声在办公室里响了起来，几乎是同时，蓝发的年轻人仰起头，头靠在后面的椅背上，喉结上下耸动着发出舒适的喘息声。  
跪坐在他腿间的黑发青年正用嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎，让那胀大到青筋突起的肉刃滑出湿润的唇边，直到仅剩下冠状体被嘴唇挡在口内。接着在蓝发青年的喉结再一次耸动的时候，让阴茎贴着自己的上颚顶进喉咙深处。  
“迪尔……”  
年轻的总裁口中吐出黑发青年的昵称，这似乎让青年愈发兴奋起来。包裹住龟头的喉咙颤动着，同时收紧嘴唇，让口中的阴茎处于接近真空的状态中。  
“啊……要……要射了……”  
被称为迪尔的青年弯起眼角，更加卖力地用舌头舔弄着龟头下方的冠状沟。喉咙里像是在吞咽东西一样的蠕动着，将对方推过高潮的边缘。  
随着突然拔高的呻吟声，黑发青年口中的阴茎颤抖着将精液涂抹在他的喉咙上。总裁的高潮并没有让他放松自己的嘴唇，他的喉咙一刻不停地吞咽着，把那些射在他嘴里的精液都随着唾液一起吞下去。  
吮吸阴茎发出的仄仄声让还在射精中的蓝发青年闭起双眼，他不是个容易在性爱中感到羞耻的人，但在这间办公室里被保镖口交到高潮很难不让他像要逃避这种背德感。  
直到射精结束，黑发青年才松开嘴唇，一面让阴茎退出自己的嘴唇，一面用舌头把残留在那上面的精液舔舐干净。最后他含住龟头用力吮吸了一下才让那东西离开自己的嘴唇，并且发出“啵”的一声。  
沉浸在射精的快感余韵中的蓝发青年眯着眼看着正用舌头舔掉唇边漏出的精液的保镖。  
“迪卢姆多，你今天的兴致未免太高昂了一点吧？”  
他的皮鞋尖端正抵在对方的裤裆上，即便是隔着布料与皮革，他也能感觉到保镖裤子里面的那玩意已经在给自己口交的时候完全硬了起来。不，也许在那之前这小子已经硬得连走路都觉得难受了也说不一定。不然这家伙不会一进到办公室里就钻到桌子底下解开自己的皮带拉下拉链就舔了起来。更夸张的是，这个兴奋过头的家伙甚至在秘书进来的时候嘴里还含着自己的阴茎，按住自己的大腿根，上下摆动着脑袋让龟头一次次顶在喉咙上。  
那感觉简直逼得他要发疯，尤其是他还丝毫不能表现出有个人正给自己口交的样子，把细心的秘书应付走。  
“可是您一直在引诱我的啊，总裁。”  
保镖前倾着身体，手还抚在他的腿上，下半身朝着他的脚靠近了些，把裤裆里肿胀的部分往他的鞋上蹭过去。  
天地良心，库丘林发誓自己今天早晨什么都没干。他不得不像那个突然玩失踪的老哥平时一样时间起床，穿上这身让他觉得拘谨得要死的西装，把头发梳理整理，扮成他的样子坐在这已经让他觉得耗尽了所有力气，哪还有多余的精力去引诱这个满脑子就想着怎么干自己或者被自己干的薪水小偷。  
“有时间引诱你我还不如去多睡两小时。”  
迪卢姆多脸上流露出沉醉的表情，脸放在他的腿上蹭着他的西装裤。  
“怎么能这样，我可是肖想能在这里和穿成这样的您大干一场很久了。”  
金属卡扣碰撞的响声之后是拉链被拉下的声音。从库丘林的角度自然是看不到对方在干什么，但这无所谓，用脚指头想他也知道这家伙已经把裤裆里的那玩意拿了出来，正在自己腿上蹭个不停。  
“你是一直盯着我哥的屁股但从没得手过吧。别弄脏我的衣服，等下有个会我必须得参加。”  
“为了您的保镖能陪您去开会，您总得帮我一下？”  
像小狗一样可怜兮兮的眼神看着库丘林，迪卢姆多知道自己只要这么做就不会被拒绝。果然如同他所期望的那样，对方揉了揉额角，一脸无奈的表情。  
“手还是脚，你可以选一个。我不能弄脏衣服，也不能一瘸一拐地去开会。”  
“那就先用脚吧。”  
虽然有点不满足，但暂时他也只能委屈一下。他脱下对方的鞋，但把袜子留在脚上。不等他要求，库丘林的脚趾便在他的卵蛋上蹭了几下。  
棉布带来与手指截然不同的触感，迪卢姆多深吸了一口气，两只手撑在腿边的地板上，把下体抬高迎上对方的脚趾。  
他知道自己坚持不了太久，而库丘林也能从阴茎鼓胀的程度判断出来。脚趾带动着前脚掌在充血的肉刃上下滑动，不同于皮肤的高热渗透过袜子传递到脚掌上。  
“啊……再用力一点……总裁……”  
微妙的错位感让库丘林顺应对方的要求加重摩擦的力道，脚趾抵在冠状体上，有一下没一下地在那玩意上制造出更多快感。  
远不如手指灵活的脚趾带来完全无法预测的刺激，为了满足自己，迪卢姆多主动移动着身体，让脚趾在最需要抚慰的龟头上蹭来蹭去。  
口中吐出兴奋的喘息声，挺动的臀部完全掌控了这场宛如自赎一般的性爱的主动权。龟头在脚趾与脚掌衔接的位置顶弄着，直到他的身体猛地绷紧，身体僵直在挺起的动作上。库丘林适时的用脚趾揉捻着他的冠状体下方，让一股股精液洒在对方的T恤上。  
蓝发青年收回脚，上面并没有沾到精液这一点让他感到十分满意。他把脚伸进鞋里，朝对方晃了晃。  
“帮我穿回去。”  
“也许您自己都没有意识到，穿着这身衣服，坐在这里，让您对待我的态度也霸道起来了。”  
一面说着，迪卢姆多一面把皮鞋的鞋带系好。库丘林对他的话翻了个白眼。  
“你脑补太多了。把外衣穿上，别让人看见你T恤上那些东西。”  
“是，总裁。”  
迪卢姆多从桌子下面爬出来，整理好自己的衣服。而库丘林已经把裤子重新系了起来，抬起胳膊嗅了嗅自己的袖子，然后扯起西装前襟放在鼻子边闻了闻，这才满意的把衣服收拾平整。  
“真想不到你的手下会有把我老哥跟丢了的一天。”  
“只要总裁想甩掉他们的话。事实上除了我之外，没有人能一直跟着他而不被甩掉。”  
他的判断让库丘林点点头，后者了解自己的老哥，知道那家伙在这方面其实狡猾得像一只狐狸。很多时候不是他做不到，而是不想做而已。但这一次有些不同寻常。他的双胞胎哥哥也许曾经和他一样是个流连酒吧的浪荡子，但自从接手了公司之后，消失一整晚毫无消息这种事便从来都没有发生过。  
而现在这件事发生了，这让库丘林有一种非常不好的预感。  
“不管怎样，赶紧把他找回来。他再不回来我就要肾亏了。”


	5. Chapter 5

A和C显然代表的是他们各自名字的首字母，两个男人面对可供选择的条件沉默了半晌。他们都在思考同样的问题，但彼此都没有说出口。  
到底是什么样的变态绑架了自己，以及，为什么要跟这个人一起被关在同个房间里。  
不管怎样，他们都得离开这，而伴随着这个希望的是必不可少的牺牲。  
“十厘米的刀伤要不了我的命。”  
“但是会毁了我以后的工作。”  
库夫林没有想到对方拒绝得那么快，人都还出不去，也不知道什么时候能离开这，脑子里竟然还想着以后的工作。都不知道是该佩服一下这年头的年轻模特竟然能如此敬业，还是该吐槽他眼前的麻烦都没解决，哪来的什么以后。  
可他脑子里还记得昨天晚上这家伙一脸的不情不愿来向自己讨工作的样子，那副表情哪里有一点热爱工作的影子。虽然眼前的处境绝对称不上乐观，可库夫林还是勾起嘴角。  
“说实话你一点都不像热爱工作的那种类型。”  
“热爱工作？你是不是理解错了什么。”  
年轻的模特摇摇头，在胸前叉起双臂。  
“换工作可是很麻烦的一件事。如果只是保持身材加上轻车熟路的那一套走走T台摆摆Pose的话，我倒是情愿留在这个行业里。但如果我在你身上搞出什么刀伤来，没人敢再交给我工作。”  
模特行业内的那些规则作为库夫林来说其实并不十分了解，他所需要做的只是对送到自己面前看着还算顺眼的模特点个头，让那些年轻人上几次时尚杂志封面，接下来就能够在某一场国际品牌的新装发布会秀场上见到他们。在这底下的一切暗流他都不需要知道，也没精力去干涉。即便是这样，Alter话中的理由他也能听得懂。出了这档子事的话，别说让他点头，对方恐怕连被送到自己面前的可能性都会被抹杀掉。  
可这还不足以让他去给一个男人撸一发。  
“跟我一起被关在这里，我只能说自己很同情你，毕竟很显然你只是被牵连进来的而已。但这不代表我需要对你的未来负责。”  
库夫林觉得自己已经表达得很清楚，但年轻的模特摇摇头。  
“说真的要不是和你关在一起，我才懒得管你是不是能安全走出这里。只不过傻子也能看出来这两个选项之中哪个损失更小一点。”  
这个嚣张的家伙说的没错，比起有人受伤，撸一发的确算不上什么损失。唯一过不去的只是心理层面上的问题，而这也绝不是不能克服的。  
心里明白得很不代表库夫林会在口头上吃亏。  
“能这么理所当然的接受，难不成模特界就没几个喜欢女人的吗？”  
“啊？”  
决定下来选择项之后两个人都暂时让绷紧的神经放松下来。弥漫在空气中仿佛一点点火星都能将之引爆的紧张气氛顿时消散了大半。Alter又恢复到他之前那副睡不醒的样子，拿起床上的枕头抱在怀里，眼皮也半合起来，似乎下一秒就要倒回床上去的样子。  
“别跟我装傻，我见过的模特比你入行的天数都多。你也跟他们中的很多人一样喜欢男人？”  
“原来是在说这个。”  
Alter打了个哈欠，就着向后倒的趋势干脆躺了下去。  
“算不上喜欢，但也不讨厌就是了。”  
翻个白眼，库夫林一脸果然是这样的表情。  
“现在做还是过会？”  
“让我再睡会。你可以先去洗个澡，洗完了叫醒我去洗。”  
Alter把脑袋靠在怀里的枕头上，声音闷在布料和鸭绒里面有点听不太清楚。  
“你也不想碰没洗澡的男人的那玩意吧。”  
这话倒是说到了点子上，库夫林不得不承认对方想得没错。虽然就算是洗干净了的他也不那么想碰，但总比没洗澡的强一点。  
他站起身，拉开壁橱。像每一个正经营业的酒店一样，里面挂着两套浴袍。他摘下一件进了浴室，把浴袍挂在门后的挂钩上。  
虽然看起来朴素了点，但至少绑匪使用的酒店设施还算齐全。喷头里洒下的热水冲淡了库夫林对于自身处境的焦躁感，总算让他能够冷静下来思考自己究竟该怎么做。  
首先完成每天给出的条件获得足够的点数是最安全有效的离开这里的方法，但从今天给出的条件看来，今后的题目只会更加变态一些。但这又是不得不去做的，说是二选一但肯定其中一条是根本不能作为选项来考虑的，他不介意受点小伤，但那必须是有意义的才行。  
接下来就需要考虑除此之外离开这里的方法了。既然到现在都还没有人试图联络自己，或是干脆破门而入，那就说明迪卢姆多放在自己身上的追踪器已经被绑匪找到并且丢掉了。虽然那小子不光把自己的弟弟搞上了床，还天天盯着自己的屁股，但作为保镖的能力是不容置疑的，不然他也不会容忍迪卢姆多这么久。凭借这个，他有理由相信那小子已经撒出人手，开始搜寻自己的行踪。  
相信归相信，以库夫林自己对周围景物的陌生程度而言，那小子是否能够在十天内找到自己也是个很难确保的问题。  
所以就目前而言，似乎思考的问题又回到了原点。  
一面擦掉从发梢上滴下来的水珠，库夫林轻轻叹了口气，现在只能寄希望于今后九天内的条件不要超出自己的忍受范围。  
他穿上浴袍离开蒸汽腾腾的浴室，躺在床上的家伙保持着他去洗澡前的姿势和位置，没有移动分毫。  
“到你了。”  
这不足以把睡得正香的Alter叫醒，于是他一只脚踏在床上，踢了踢对方的屁股。  
回答他的是不满的哼唧声。  
不过Alter还是从床上爬起来，揉着乱糟糟的头发进了浴室。不一会，从门后传来花洒的水声。  
并没有将太多时间浪费在洗澡上，过了一小会，年轻的模特便半裸着从浴室里走出来，腰上围着条毛巾，宽度堪堪将重点部位遮住，湿漉漉的脚心踩在木地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声。  
“壁橱里有浴袍。”  
善意的提醒并没有换来对方的行动。Alter大大咧咧的坐在床边，打开的双腿间隐约可见肉刃的形状。  
“反正就要做了，穿与不穿又有什么意义。”  
“虽然很有道理但我还是希望你穿上浴袍。”  
Alter挑起眉，洗澡水的热度让他的皮肤泛着一抹红晕，而这使他眼睑下的纹身看起来不像平日那样显眼——红色的纹身与樱色的皮肤融为一体，比起纹身更像是与生俱来的某种印记。  
“为什么？”  
像是觉得麻烦一样，Alter还是坐在那没有动。库夫林摇摇头，从壁橱里拿出另一间浴袍扔在对方身上。  
“就当是为我想想，自己都有的东西有什么好看的。”  
而且在这个节骨眼上，让Alter全裸着等待接下来必定会发生的事，对于库夫林来说从心理上还是有些难以接受。  
一面嘟囔着真是麻烦之类的句子，年轻的模特穿上浴袍靠在床头坐下。  
“我随时可以。”  
“当然，毕竟需要做那件事的是我啊。你躺下会让我觉得心里舒服点。”  
这样就不用必须看着对方的每一个反应，库夫林在心里补充上这么一句。


	6. Chapter 6

Alter看了他一眼，没再多说什么，按照他的要求躺下去，脸转向墙面那一边。  
不过是给一个同性撸出来，没什么大不了的，就当是自赎了一次而已。他在心里默念着，尝试让自己不要有太过强烈的抵触心理之后才深吸了口气，在床边坐下。  
浴袍的下摆由于Alter躺下的动作已经掀开了大半，把一条腿完全暴露在外面，同时也露出了还围在腰上的毛巾，很难说是忘记解下来还是把那玩意当成了临时的内裤来用。  
思考片刻，库夫林总算下定了决心，将手从毛巾下边缘探了进去。  
一个正常的快30岁的男人不必非得用眼睛盯着才能把自己撸硬起来，而这一点在对待同性的时候也应该适用。  
他的手背擦着毛巾伸进去，直到指尖碰到软趴趴的那一根贴在对方的大腿根上。把那玩意握在手里的感觉说不奇怪是骗人的，但比他预料的要稍微能接受一点。他尽量侧过头，不让自己去看对方的脸，握住肉刃的手指上下滑动几下。  
蹭在他小臂上的大腿肌肉明显的紧绷起来，床垫发出轻微的吱呀声，Alter把整个脸都埋进了脑袋边的枕头里。  
原本没什么精神的肉棒在他手中愈发鼓胀起来，将盖在上面的毛巾顶起一个帐篷似的形状。  
尺寸不小啊这个家伙，库夫林在心里感慨了一句，握住撑满自己手心的柱身有节奏的撸动起来。  
越快让对方射出来，今天的任务便能够越快结束。既然已经做到了这一步，他不觉得自己还有任何迟疑的必要。  
肉棒上隆起的青筋摩擦着他的手指，指腹一次次蹭过去能够明显的感觉出来。他开始觉得那条毛巾变得碍事了起来。被那块布挡着使得他每一次摩擦龟头都要略微掀起毛巾才能顺利的让拇指揉按上去，而当他放开按在马眼上的手指，继续揉搓肉柱的时候，毛巾就又盖在了上面。  
盖住下体的毛巾被扯掉的瞬间Alter差点从床上弹起来。大腿剧烈地抖动了一下，暴露在空气中的阴茎随着他的动作微微打着颤。  
比起握在手里的触感，那玩意在视觉上似乎更加壮观了一些。库夫林按住对方合拢着曲起来的双腿，示意他放松下来。  
赤色的眼瞳从枕头缝隙里露出来瞟了他一眼，立刻又把自己埋了回去。  
但好歹Alter的大腿重新放回了床垫上。  
也许是将下体完全赤裸着暴露在空气中的原因，掌心再一次包裹上柱身的时候Alter起伏的胸膛明显停滞了一瞬，然后更加剧烈了起来。  
这一次不再带有丝毫犹疑，库夫林一面用拇指指腹在龟头上打着转，像自赎的时候一样同时刺激着最敏感的马眼四周和冠状体的下端，并且让肉柱在自己的掌心里有节奏的抽插，就像是让那玩意在干自己的手一样。  
细碎而沉闷的呻吟声从枕头下面泄露出来。年轻的模特明显是在压抑着，却又因为快感而无法抑制住剧烈的喘息声。  
库夫林别向一侧的脸已经不知在什么时候看向了躺在床上的青年。捏住枕头的指腹用力到泛起青白色，上半身的浴袍仅仅因为腰带的关系还勉强包裹着他的身体，没有彻底松散开来。裸露的胸膛上浮起一层薄汗，被润湿的皮肤反射着从落地窗洒进的赤橙色阳光。  
早知应该拉上窗帘，至少能够让他不会对于大白天就在做这种事这个事实产生一丝罪恶感。  
指腹按在马眼上，修剪整齐的指甲在那上面刮过。如同他预料的一样，Alter的腰挺了起来，逼近射精的快感让他遵从本能地主动挺动起腰，以求能够更加接近高潮瞬间的释放感。  
挺动着的身体猛地一凛，库夫林适时地放开拇指。几乎是同时的，一股股白浊的精液喷射出来，洒落在青年的大腿和浴袍上。握在肉刃上的手指继续上下撸动几下，让那玩意倾吐出更多的精液。伴随着急促的喘息声，Alter的身体重重地落回床上，释放过后的肉柱已经没有了刚才剑拔弩张的架势，软趴趴地贴在他的大腿上。  
“这样就可以了吧。”  
嘴上这么说着，库夫林站起身，来到浴室拧开洗手池的水龙头。  
另一个人的精液落在自己手上这件事并没有让他感到想象中的恶心。耳边仿佛还回响着青年愈发粗重的喘息声。他摇摇头，试图把这些景象与声音从自己脑子里赶出去。  
库夫林擦干净手从浴室里走出来，Alter还躺在床上，但身上的浴袍已经合拢起来，像是想要遮蔽掉代表了欲望的痕迹一样遮住了赤裸的身体。只不过依旧弥漫在眼底与两颊上的绯红色出卖了他。  
决定暂时还是保持沉默直到对方开口，库夫林打开电视，自己所处的房间上的数字如他所想的一样产生了变化。  
人数：2人  
时间：1天  
点数：13  
这就代表今天的任务已经完成了吧。这算是个好消息，但考虑到更加严重的问题，库夫林还是皱起了眉。  
会有如此迅速的反馈也就说明他们，或者说所有被监禁在这里的人的一举一动都处于绑架者的监视之下。他们无法采取正常的方式逃走，也不能隐藏自己所做的任何事。  
他狠狠地按下电视的电源键，屏幕闪动几下恢复到一片灰黑色。  
挂在墙上的时钟指向下午两点，折腾了这么长时间他觉得空荡荡的胃开始发出抗议声。  
如果绑架者打算让他们活下去的话，现在应该能够从前厅墙上的小门里获得午饭才对。  
“喂，你要吃东西吗？”  
他扭头看向一直没有发出声音的Alter。和刚才一样，他的话没有获得任何回答。那个家伙已经抱着枕头又睡着了。  
“自己爽够了之后就睡着了吗……”  
库夫林摇摇头，站起身从送食物的门里面找到了还算说得过去的面包和炖菜。  
他并不想配合绑架者的计划，但是为了离开这里，他需要充足的体力。  
发狠一样的，他用牙齿撕扯着手里的面包。只要他能够离开这里，一定要让绑架者获得远在这之上的屈辱和痛苦。


	7. Chapter 7

DAY - 2 -

库丘林一把推开把自己压在办公室门上的保镖头子，他现在完全没心思做那档事，脑子里除了突然塞满他脑袋的公司里的各种事务之外就只剩下他的老哥到底什么时候才能回来这件事而已。  
从出生到现在，这个比胞兄小了不到半小时的蓝发青年最大的愿望就是成为一个成天混吃等死的富二代。谁让他哥那么能干，根本不需要他插手任何家族事务。只要他不惹事，至少不惹上什么大事，就有足够的钱来供他流连酒吧顺便泡几个妹子。  
但如果这次他老哥回不来的话，他最大的愿望就会化为一场再也不会实现的美梦，而他决不允许这种事发生。  
也许老哥会突然发奇想甩掉保镖自己找个地方清静一下，但也最多仅限一晚上就回到他原本该在的位置，履行他原本该做的工作。但这一次库夫林在外游荡的时间已经超出了他的习惯。  
如果他只是突然想给自己放个假，库丘林也没什么好不满的。他知道自己的老哥为了家族不得不放弃了很多东西，他最清楚那家伙和自己一样爱玩，对女人和酒没有丝毫免疫力。但话说回来，这是库夫林选择的道路，如果他自己都没有抱怨什么的话，没有任何人有资格去苛责这件事。  
但迪卢姆多派出去的搜查队找到原本放在库夫林衣袋里的追踪器让整件事变得复杂了起来，那玩意是在他谈生意的城市里面一个不起眼的街角的垃圾桶里面翻出来的。他老哥绝不会做出这种明显威胁到自身安全的事，目前所有线索都指向了他们不想见到的发展。有人绑架了库夫林，但又没有立刻向他们索要赎金。这也是让库丘林心情极度不好的主要原因。  
他老哥总是说，能用钱解决的问题都不是问题，而这一次恰恰成为了钱无法解决的麻烦事。  
绑匪的目标既然不是钱，那库夫林的安全就成为了最紧要的问题。尽管迪卢姆多已经把手底下的佣兵都派了出去，还从他大伯那借了人过来，但这种几乎毫无线索的搜索会无限制的延长救人的时间。  
重重地叹了口气，库丘林陷进宽大的办公椅里面。面前堆着两叠厚厚的简报，他得在午饭前看完它，从里面得到中午聚餐时能够拿来作为谈判筹码的信息。一直以来他老哥就是这么做的，他从没插过手，但不代表他看不到。  
“我们能找到他，相信我，没有我找不到的人。”  
双手撑在办公桌上，他的保镖头子俯下身看着他。这小子认真起来的确是相当迷人，足够他把任何看上眼的人拐到床上，虽然能够称为正经的时间并不算多。库丘林抬起手捏住那张漂亮脸蛋的脸颊，朝两边扯了几下。  
“唔！里这是杂噶社么！”  
被他扯得口齿不清的保镖抓住他的手拉下来，立刻摸着自己的脸确保脸皮还在它们原来的位置上。  
“解压。”  
理所当然的回答，库丘林手里拿着一叠简报，把双腿搭在办公桌上，让自己更舒服地陷在办公椅里面。  
他的保镖顺势握住他的脚腕，手指沿着小腿的线条，越过膝盖，爬到大腿上。  
“您要是想解压明明还有更舒服的方式可供选择。”  
“我说了暂时没那个心情。你要是很闲的话不妨也去找人，不管是多细小的线索，也应该逃不过你的眼睛不是吗？”  
“您也太会支使人了。”  
金眼的青年不满地扁起嘴，而他的雇主的弟弟对他勾了勾手指。  
他凑上去，直到对方温热的呼吸拂过他的嘴角。  
“用我老哥的话来说，这叫物尽其用。如果你能早一天把他找出来，我就能越快从这个位置上解放出来。”  
对于迪卢姆多来说，这件事听起来充满了诱惑力。 虽然他的实际雇主在这里的时候他就必须随时随地跟着对方，但只要是晚上回到家族宅邸之后就是属于他和自己好不容易拐上手的雇主的弟弟的时间。  
“那在我去忙这个之前能不能先要点奖励？”  
心里盘算好了该从何入手，金眼的保镖还是有那么点不死心。对方的嘴唇就在与他一指之隔的地方，他却不能把它吻到肿起来。  
库丘林伸手在他嘴唇上点了一下，摸着他的嘴角一路向下，直到手指缠上系在脖子上的领带。手指略微用力，把他的头拉得更低了些，然后将彼此的嘴唇贴在一起。  
算不上多激情，比起他们间更常出现的那种简直像刚表白过后的初中生一样浅浅的吻。  
“你尽快把人找出来，我们可以玩点不一样的东西，或者找个新鲜地方。”  
秘书看着离开办公室的保镖，努力不让疑惑的神情在自己脸上停留太久。说是春风满面似乎又不太合适，但她也实在找不出符合刚刚走过去的迪卢姆多的神态与走路姿势的词句。  
过了不多会，两个迪卢姆多手下的保镖接替了他的位置，一个在办公室里面，一个在外面，确保工作中的总裁的绝对安全。


	8. Chapter 8

滴哩哩……滴哩哩……  
按掉手机里的闹钟，顺便按下关机键，看着屏幕一点点变成灰黑色，库夫林用手指按住额头，抬起的手肘上传来碰到另一个人的皮肤触感。他扭过头，灰蓝色的长发散在枕头上，跟他自己的发丝纠缠在一起。如果这是他在自己的卧室或者哪家高级酒店的床上醒来，也许还能够给他的记忆中留下一段算得上美好的回忆。  
但显然这种想法只是一时的奢望而已。  
突然回到现实的感觉实在太过糟糕，他甚至想闭上眼睛让自己再睡过去，然后寄希望于一觉醒来之后自己已经被救出这里，再也不用去满足绑匪的变态嗜好。  
如果希望的东西都能够成为现实的话……  
他摇摇头，把这种不切实际的想法赶出自己的脑袋。从被子下钻出来，严格来说是把搭在身上的被子一角掀开扔给床上睡得仿佛房子被炸塌屋顶都不会被吵醒的家伙。  
果不其然那个家伙明明还在睡着，竟然就把那一角被子也和其他部分一样卷在了自己身上。

库夫林发誓自己这辈子都没见过睡相比Alter更差的人。要不是该下地狱去的绑匪只给了他们一张床，他绝不会再和这家伙躺在同一张床上。  
昨晚他洗漱之后站在床边看着睡在床的正中间，还把所有被子都卷在身上的Alter，简直恨不得一脚把他踹下床。在内心里挣扎了几百秒之后，库夫林还是决定不要在无意义的事情上浪费体力。他把对方朝着反方向推了推，毫无意外的听到不满的咕哝声。  
“喂，如果醒了就睡到床一边去，不然老子就把你踹下去睡地板。”  
回答他的是几声意义不明的嗫嚅，和保持着被推动了之后的睡姿的青年。  
只是睡梦中的条件反射而已吧。  
库夫林摇摇头，把对方弄到占了右半边的床之后试图把被子从睡成个虾子的家伙身上扒一半下来。  
这可比把Alter推过去要困难多了。似乎青年对于被子有着某种特殊的执着，哪怕是在不那么凉的夜晚也要用被子把自己裹得像个蚕蛹。  
虽说不算冷，但库夫林也不想让自己在睡着之后着凉。  
费了半天劲，在他就差掐着对方脖子把青年弄醒的时候，他终于扯出了被子的一个角。  
就算是只有一个角也凑合了吧，总比没有强。明天不管干什么，他也要跟这个家伙讲好被子和床的分配问题，不同意的话就让这小子去睡厕所。  
结果他就这样盖着被子的一个角睡了一晚上。  
简直像他还是个十来岁的孩子的时候跟自己的弟弟抢树林里小木屋的床的情形一样。

把自己在浴室里弄干净之后，库夫林看了看墙上的挂钟，时间指向早晨七点半。明明没有任何工作相关的事需要他操心，但一旦习惯了每一天的作息时间之后，跟随着闹钟的声音起床准备去公司已经成了完全不需要动脑，纯粹的身体习惯而已。  
恨恨地看着还沉沉睡着的年轻模特，虽然心里不想承认，但库夫林的确是有那么点羡慕这个想睡就能睡着的家伙。  
羡慕归羡慕，但这并不妨碍他尝试把对方从被子里挖出来。  
掀被子不行的话，总有一种能让Alter从睡神的梦境里爬出来的方法。反正他也没别的事情可做，眼前的青年似乎可以作为他在今后十天内消遣时间的难得的途径。  
他想了想，去浴室用凉水冲了会手，然后以最快的速度从里面奔出来把沾满凉水的手伸进了Alter的浴袍领子里面。果然没过多久，笼罩在青年下眼睑上的影子便失去了原本规整的形状，随着睫毛翕动的频率而破裂开来。  
“唔……在干什么啊你……”  
不得不清醒过来的年轻模特脑袋里支配了愤怒的那部分脑细胞显然还没有随着其他的部分苏醒，他只是勉强睁开眼，一脸迷茫地看着伸进浴袍里的不属于自己的手。  
“醒了的话就去洗个脸，早饭应该已经送来了才对。”  
“嗯……让我再睡……”  
咕噜噜……咕噜噜……  
被自己的肚子催促着总算还是让他坐了起来。任谁也无法忍受胃里面空空如也的时候躺在床上听着饥饿的叫声从自己的腹腔里面传出来，那可算不上是悦耳的催眠曲。

从浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的水声，库夫林为自己小小的胜利扬起了嘴角。映在落地窗玻璃上模糊的人影脸上挂着连他自己都不得不感到一丝陌生的笑容，这让他不禁有那么点怀念那些自己能够笑成这样的日子。每一天中都是些不足为道的小事，却能够让他发自内心地笑出声来。  
他的手指按在玻璃上，指尖盖住了倒影里的男人的嘴角。  
浴室门打开的声音将他瞬间拉回所处的现实之中。  
不管今天要面对的选项是什么，不填饱肚子就不会有足够的体力来应对。库夫林从没考虑过自己会用上多过十天的时间离开这里的可能性。那对他来说是绝对不可能也无法容忍的。  
“早饭应该在门廊墙上的那个门里面。”  
“哦。”  
青年应了一声，径自走过去找到早饭端出来放在茶几上。  
法式吐司、培根和香肠的香气在食物出现在视线内之前便已经飘了满屋。库夫林希望自己的肚子咕咕叫的声音只有自己听得见。  
早餐虽然简单但幸而火候掌握得恰到好处，让两个饥肠辘辘的青年把想说的话都咽进肚子里。不管怎样，就算是天大的事也得等填饱肚子再说。  
用叉子把最后一口香肠送进嘴里，随着咀嚼的每一口牙齿咬下的时候，肉汁便从外皮上被咬破的豁口里面滋出来，溢在舌面上。即便与家里的厨师做的早餐相比也毫不逊色，库夫林端着咖啡杯，满足的想。  
坐在他对面的青年也端起咖啡杯，放在嘴边抿了一口，眉心拧起来。库夫林看着对方把三袋砂糖和牛奶杯里面剩下的牛奶都倒进杯子，用勺子搅了搅才喝下去，不禁挑起了眉。  
“作为模特不用控制饮食？”  
他的问题让Alter耸耸肩。  
“那么苦的东西谁喝得下去，再说我的运动量足够消耗掉那些东西。”  
“你似乎忘了这里没有健身房。”  
“那没关系，伏地挺身什么的不需要健身器材，也用不着教练。”  
如果不是被监禁着被迫做一些并不想做的事，库夫林简直认为对方将这里当成自家一样，把这些不合理的东西接受得理所当然。  
他觉得就算是回到原本的生活，Alter没有模特相关工作的时候大约也过着和现在差不多的日子。

两个人把餐具放回送餐的小门里面之后回到电视前。该面对的东西始终在那，不开电视不代表它就不存在。  
电视屏幕闪了两下，画面上是他们已经见过的房间信息。与昨天一样，他们的房间依然显示他们的分数是13分。  
库夫林按下菜单键，画面并没有像昨天那样切换到说明页面上，而是直接显示出今天的两个选项。昨天没有选择的那个条件依然保留在选项中，而另一条是全新的。

“- DAY 2 -  
Mission 1： A在C身上切开一道10cm长1cm深的刀口。  
Mission 2： C用送餐窗口中取得的道具从A身上取得精液。”


	9. Chapter 9

“刀叉？”  
光是想象一下，库夫林就觉得自己已经萎了，更不要提用这种东西让对方射出来。倒是Alter看到这个才想起来拿早餐的时候还顺手把窗口里面的一个小金属工具箱也带了出来。  
“说的是这个吧。”  
说着他从茶几下面把那个被遗忘的工具箱拿起来，打开放在床上。  
里面的东西算是每个正常男性即便没用过也在各种爱情动作片里面见到过的玩意。库夫林把揉成一团的被子往床中心推了推，让出块地方来。然后将那些东西一样一样拿出来摊开在床单上。  
一副手铐显然是这种玩法的必需品，他用手指捏住那玩意的金属外圈，看了看里面。果然内圈是一层挺厚的绒布，并非用来拷犯人，而是专门用在床上的那种。  
毕竟是会用在自己身上的玩意，Alter再怎么想去睡个回笼觉也没办法安心睡着。说不担心是假的，但比起担心，更多的是好奇。在把箱子里的一瓶润滑剂放在床上之后，他看着库夫林从金属箱里面用两根手指拈出来一根皮质的绑带似的东西，绑带的中间是一个看起来应该是橡胶质地的球。比起情趣手铐，显然这玩意要更加让人难以接受一些。Alter的表情里混入了一丝厌恶的情绪，虽然只是转瞬即逝，很快便被他懒洋洋的样子掩盖了过去，但那一瞬间情绪的变化并没有躲过库夫林的眼睛。然而后者安静的闭上嘴，并没有明确指出这件事。  
随后被从箱子里取出来的还有一根金属链，两端分别坠着两个不大的木质夹子，其用处不言自明。  
原本被盘绕成一团的银链子盖在下面的物件随着箱子里面的东西被清空而显露出来。那玩意看起来也是橡胶的，形状就像是花体的T字一样，只不过中间的那根比横向的略粗长些。  
前列腺按摩器这种东西对他们来说都算是第一次见到实物，但说不会用当然不可能，毕竟网络这么方便，这些乱七八糟的东西就算是没用过也至少在片子里见过不止一次。  
“比起第二个选项，我觉得第一个没有那么不能接受。只要选对位置也不会造成什么严重的伤口。”  
库夫林把摊在床上的东西都收回箱子里，合上盖子，用手指在上面轻轻敲着看向露出思索表情的年轻模特。  
“让我考虑一会，下午再做决定也不算晚。反正今天内完成一个就行了吧。”  
显然并没有得出足够让他自己满意的结论来，Alter抓抓头发从床上站起身的同时环视了一圈房间内的摆设。尽管作为一个酒店标准间来说并不算大，但还是有地方让他完成每天的例行健身运动。  
库夫林看着对方将问题暂时搁置之后便走向茶几旁，在那一小片没有被家具占据的地毯上开始舒展手臂，进行弯腰压腿之类的一系列运动前的准备活动。  
这倒不失为分散精力外加打发时间的一种很有效的方法，总比干坐着或者睡得昏天黑地来得强。比起加入对方，库夫林决定先把屋子整个翻一遍，看看能不能找到些其他能够供他打发时间的东西。  
衣柜里昨天已经检查过了，除去浴袍之外还有几件简单的T恤和长裤，大约是给他们替换用的。绑匪显然并不打算在正常的生活需求上为难他们，仅仅将变态的一面展现在每一天给出的新的条件中。  
挂壁电视下方的书桌抽屉里只有一叠白纸与几支签字笔，显然对方有充分的信心他们连一张纸都无法从这个房间中传递出去。  
叹了口气，库夫林转向床头柜那一边。走过茶几边的时候，Alter愈发粗重的喘息声传进他的耳朵。他下意识的瞟了对方一眼，赤裸着上半身，只穿了一条长裤的青年正用一条手臂支撑着自己的身体，汗水沿着他的脸颊滴落在地毯上，留下一个个看不见的印迹。  
打开床头柜的抽屉，出乎他意料的，里面竟然放着手机的充电器。检查了一下线的接口，不知道是恰好还是故意为之，正好就是他的手机型号可以使用的。绑匪的态度也显而易见，反正手机信号在这个地方是被彻底屏蔽掉的，手机只能用来打打里面仅有的几个游戏或是读完那些下载了之后一直没有时间去读的小说。感觉自己完全按照绑匪编造好的剧本行动这件事让库夫林感到极度的不悦，但总算有了打发时间的途径又是这整件操蛋事件中难得值得他觉得算好事的一件。  
靠坐在床头，他点开了手机里的某个有着悠久历史的经典RPG游戏的移植版。购买了大半年却一次都没有点开玩过，要是以前他大概早就通关并且删掉换下一个游戏了吧。熟悉的开场音乐在室内响起来。  
他抬头看了看还在运动中的Alter，对方因为音乐的关系也朝他看过来。  
“你要是介意的话我可以把音乐关掉。”  
“不用，我不讨厌这游戏。”  
回答因为运动的关系而有些间或的停顿，词句间夹杂着喘息的声音。  
也许是音乐的关系让房间内原本沉闷的气氛中加入了一抹令人舒适的色彩。沉浸在游戏中的时间过得飞快，库夫林再次抬起头已经是胃里面的抗议声吵得连Alter都能听到的时候了。  
放下手机从送餐窗口里面端出午饭，而将运动告一段落的模特已经冲了个澡，坐在茶几边等着吃饭。

“做了多少次？”  
“嗯？”  
库夫林放下餐叉，用餐巾纸擦干净沾在嘴边的酱汁。意面的调味与面的软硬都是刚刚好的程度，大概只是自己饿了所以给这顿饭增加了名为饥饿的调味也说不一定。他喝了口柠檬水，借此冲淡残留在口中的番茄味。  
“伏地挺身，刚刚做了多少？”  
“500，下午再做500。”  
库夫林不自觉的让视线在对方胸前停留了一会，被贴身T恤勾勒出的胸肌与腹肌轮廓显然是长期健身的结果。作为模特，Alter应该算偏强壮的那一型。尽管有些品牌更喜欢用那些骨瘦如柴，没什么肌肉的模特，但也不乏喜欢Alter这类型的，尤其是内衣品牌。脑子里浮现出几个跟自己旗下的时尚杂志有长期合作的内衣品牌，库夫林觉得也许可以推荐Alter去试试。  
当然这要建立在他们两个能够顺利离开这里的前提之下。  
“那么今天的两个选项，你打算选哪个？”  
不管是哪一个，库夫林都觉得自己需要点心理准备，相信对方也一样。  
Alter也把最后一口意面塞进嘴里，推开面前的盘子和餐叉。  
“第二个。”  
“你知道那些道具……”  
“啊，当然知道，虽然没用过。”  
年轻模特顿了顿，扯起嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑容。  
“就当是提前熟悉一下也未尝不可，毕竟我们这行，保不准迟早碰到需要这么做的时候。”  
库夫林张张口，最后还是没能说出什么词句。一定程度上对方所说的都是事实，他不干涉这些私底下的交易不代表他不知道。行业内的暗流从未平静过，他只是装作高高在上一无所知。  
他把手边的干净纸巾递给对方。  
“嘴边有番茄酱。”


	10. Chapter 10

吃过午饭，Alter便占据了半张床要打个盹。如果不是库夫林及时把自己扔在靠窗的那一侧床上的话，年轻的模特早就在整张床上摊成大字，需要他费尽力气才能给自己挖出一块足够他倚坐上去的地方。  
绑匪没有体贴到给他准备一副耳机，库夫林看看躺在旁边的大个子青年，尽管不那么情愿，还是关掉游戏的声音，仅靠着文字与画面为自己提供娱乐。好在游戏本身足够吸引他的注意力，尚能弥补缺少了语音与音乐带来的享受。  
不知不觉时间便在他的手指下悄悄溜走，突然传入他耳边的呼吸声与肩头上增加的重量将他从勇者与魔王的世界中猛地拉扯出来。库夫林侧过脸，因为近在咫尺而放大的面孔填满了他的视线。  
“嗯？不继续打了吗？”  
见他从游戏里回过神，Alter直起身体舒展上肢伸了个懒腰。  
“还以为你要睡到晚上。”  
将手机放在床头柜上，库夫林揉揉眼睛让自己休息一下。合起的眼帘背后残留着模特懒洋洋的神情。半垂下的睫毛随着那压在他肩膀上的下颌的起伏而微微翕动，将赤色的眼瞳遮住大半，像是隐藏在薄纱后的红宝石一样随着穿透织物的光线变化而闪动着每一刻每一秒都与之前截然不同的色泽。  
也许是因为缺少时间，又或者是从未产生过认真观察另一个人的念头，库夫林才意识到他已经很久没有发自内心的觉得什么人是好看的。  
显然撩动了他的情绪的始作俑者并未意识到这一点。  
Alter从床上爬起来，重新把睡乱的头发用手指拢着束在一起。  
“还剩500次伏地挺身，如果不做完的话就得加到明天的份上。”  
说着话，模特已经脱掉T恤，走到茶几边的过道上开始热身。还坐在床上的青年挑挑眉，他从未听过任何人把每一天锻炼的次数作为结余累积到下一天。这倒的确是个督促自己不要犯懒的好方法，但也极其需要给自己制定下该项条件的人具备足够强硬的自制力。  
从表面上很难看出这个一天到晚仿佛睡不醒一样的家伙会对自己严苛到这种程度，但那身漂亮的肌肉也绝不是一个偷懒的人能够拥有的。  
过了一会，逐渐变得粗重的呼吸声便打破安静的空气，在室内回响起来。  
将游戏的音量恢复正常，库夫林让自己回到游戏中那个幻想的世界中。而那呼吸声却总是穿过游戏音乐的间隙溜进他的耳中，扰乱他战斗的节奏。

随着一声重重的喘息，模特从俯卧的姿势直起身，一屁股坐在地上。他觉得手臂酸软，但从过往经验来看这只是一时的疲劳，只需要休息一会，洗个澡，他就会把疲劳感甩掉，甚至显得更加精神奕奕，只要他需要的话。  
“我去洗个澡，然后咱们把今天该做的事做了。”  
已介傍晚的阳光从落地窗洒进室内，刚好笼罩着Alter的后背，将他的身体勾勒上橙红色的外轮廓。  
意识到自己已经盯着对方看了好一会，库夫林咳嗽一声低下头，手指在屏幕上戳了几下做出在打游戏的样子。  
浴室里的水声透过门缝传过来。他舒了口气，把手机放在一边。这一整个下午的游戏进度事实上非常缓慢，远比不上上午推动得波澜壮阔。他知道这不是游戏的问题，而是他自己总在那呼吸声之中走神，忘记自己前一秒接下的任务，或是拐进之前走过的岔路。  
也许自己真的是在这里闲得发慌，才会让如此不同寻常的情绪影响自己的判断，他想。这只是个精神上的微小空隙，即便被一时的乘虚而入也能够在需要的时候将之填不上。  
水声停止了，从浴室里出来的模特头发上还在滴着水。库夫林对他点点头，与热气腾腾的身体擦肩而过，在背后关上浴室门。  
才刚刚闲下来一天他便感到了自己的不对劲。这没什么好奇怪的，他只是失去了早就习以为常的节奏而已。再过一天他就能够将自己调整过来，暂时适应这种无所事事的日常，直到他完成那些诡异的条件，或是被那个想起来该好好赚工资的保镖救出去。

库夫林从浴室里走出来，他觉得自己已经对眼前的状况有所释然，或者说想通了自己会对一个刚刚相处了两天的人产生此种情愫的缘由。  
他离开浴室的响动显然让靠坐在床头的青年吓了一跳。Alter不自然的别过头，尽量不去看他。赤裸的胸膛上下起伏着，牵动着覆盖在下体上的毛巾一起滑动。  
从茶几下拿出那个装着各种情趣道具的工具箱放在床上，他也在床边坐下。年轻模特缩缩肩膀，让自己更深地陷进背后的靠垫里。答应得再坦然也还是有过不去的坎，这一点彼此都清楚得很。  
“我觉得你躺下会好些。”  
Alter点点头，几乎是向下滑着仰躺下去。  
从箱子里拿出手铐，库夫林握住对方的右手腕将手铐的一端圈在上面，圆滑的锯齿滑过卡扣发出喀嗒的响声。铁架床可以很方便的将手铐的另一端固定在床头上。以同样的方式，他把Alter的左手也拷在了床架上。  
“会不会勒得很疼？”  
模特摇摇头，抿紧了嘴唇。  
“那就继续了。”


	11. Chapter 11

比起作为提醒对方的一个信号，这句话更像是说给他自己听的。  
在内心深处，库夫林承认Alter作为一个模特十分具有吸引力，那些经营了许多年的时尚品牌绝对会看上他，就像过去他碰到过的那些成功的模特一样，这没有什么好质疑的，但对库夫林自己来说似乎又有些微妙的不同。当然他从来没有与他们之中的任何一个一起被监禁在某个不知道哪里的酒店房间里，然而他知道不仅仅是因为这个原因。  
在那堆情趣道具里面翻找了一会，库夫林首先选择了固定在金属链两端的乳夹。拎着链子把那玩意拿在手里，他仔细检查了一下夹子咬合的部分，代替普通夹子金属齿的部分是柔软的橡胶。这应该不会伤害到Alter，虽然可能也不会太舒服。  
“你现在喊停的话我们随时可以停下。”  
他觉得应该给对方一个最后选择的机会，然而躺在床上的青年仅仅是扯了下嘴角，扭动手腕让手铐边缘在床头的铁架上敲击着发出清脆的噹噹声。  
“都已经做到这一步也没什么好犹豫的了吧。”  
单纯从心理建设的角度来说Alter比起他自己应该更加艰难一些。既然对方已经下定了决心，他也没有什么好质疑的。  
看着他拿在手里的乳夹，刚刚才毫不犹豫地让他继续做下去的模特别过脸，把鼻子埋进脑袋旁边的枕头里。  
微凉的橡胶接触到乳尖的时候青年的身体打个颤，突然紧张起来的身体绷得紧紧，将肌肉线条完全勾勒出来。  
没办法让对方放松下来，甚至连宽慰的话也说不出口，这场双方都被迫而为之的性行为才刚刚开始，额头的汗珠便渗出来，在他的脸颊上留下一道清晰的水痕。库夫林只能继续下去。  
将右侧的乳夹固定好，拿起金属链的另一端。库夫林感觉到掌心下隔着皮肉传来的鼓动声明显加速起来。尚未被照顾到的左侧乳尖比起刚才右侧要挺立了不少，颜色也因为充血的关系而透出宛如成熟的葡萄般的紫红色。他想大约是身体受到刺激之后的连带反应。  
从对方的表情上看不出什么痛苦的感觉，大概乳夹比看起来的要容易接受一些。不管怎样，挺立起来的乳尖倒是让他在固定左侧的乳夹时轻松了不少。  
几乎把脸都埋进枕头里的青年在乳夹固定好之后反而深深地呼了口气，像是紧绷的神经总算得到一丝纾解一样。  
小心留意着对方反应，库夫林用手指勾住连接两个乳夹的金属链，轻轻扯了一下。  
“啊！你在干什么！？”  
“嗯……确定这玩意不会掉下来？”  
他的回答让他从Alter那张一直缺乏表情的脸上看到难得一见的混合了恼火与无奈的情绪。  
“抱歉……”  
他抓抓头发，不确定自己是否要继续下去，或者对方是否愿意继续下去。在内心里，库夫林对于接下来那些即将被使用到青年身上的道具很难不抱有无法消除的好奇。他只想知道Alter会对那些东西产生怎样的反应。  
他怎么可能不好奇，在青年因为刚才突如其来的刺激而深深喘息着，嘴唇抿成一条线，低着头，却抬起眼皮，用那对红宝石般的眼瞳狠狠盯着他的时候。  
不，他不是个虐待狂，至少过去从来都不是。也许在工作时有下属在背后这么骂过他，但这代表不了任何事。工作是工作，连自己的责任都无法负担起的人没资格抱怨支使他们干活的上司。  
“赶紧干完这事……快点！”  
没几个人能用这种口吻对他讲话，尤其是在他从自称要去环球旅行的老爹手里接过公司之后。  
但不同的情况下总要有随机应变的处理方法，他不记得自己是从什么地方学到这个的，不过现在正是实践的时候。  
“如果觉得不舒服就说，虽然没干过这个，但我尽量让你不那么难受。”  
Alter干脆闭上眼睛，一副随他怎么干的样子。  
无声地咂咂嘴，库夫林在盒子里找了一会，从贴在盒子边的缝隙里摸出一个之前没注意到的眼罩。  
如果看不到的话也许会没那么大的精神压力？又或者恰恰相反？  
他拍拍对方的脸颊，示意Alter把脸正过来，好把眼罩戴上。手指触摸到的布料光滑而细腻，黑色的眼罩应该是丝绸做的高档货。他让手指在眼罩与脸颊接触的地方拂过，确定那东西贴在皮肤上不会滑开。  
盒子里只剩下口球，一瓶润滑液和那个T字形的橡胶玩意。  
他低头看了看仰躺在床上的青年，站在床边并不是一个好位置，他要离得更近些。一条腿的膝盖压上床尾，过分柔软的床垫在他的体重下朝床尾陷了下去。  
“你在干什么……”  
黑暗带来的除去不可视物的迷茫之外还有超乎想象的对周遭环境的敏锐感觉。像是用触觉填补掉视觉的不足一样，Alter能够清晰感觉到身下的床垫传递过来的任何一丝细微颤动。  
“换个让我们都方便些的位置，腿打开别动。”  
在对方来得及合拢之前，他已经跪坐在那修长的双腿之间，用自己的身体作为屏障阻断模特的行动。  
夹在他腰上的膝盖松开来，似乎对方也意识到这样做毫无意义。放弃抵抗的长腿像是突然泄了气一样的摊开在他的身体两侧的床垫上。  
但这还不够，他需要让Alter把屁股抬高点，这样他才能把那个橡胶玩意塞进去。  
撑着床垫向前伸展开身体，他把放在床头上的靠垫捏在手里拽到身边。  
“屁股抬起来，对，腰也抬高点。”  
被靠垫垫起来的小腹随着呼吸一起一伏，原本盖在下腹上的毛巾早就在刚才的动作中从Alter身上滑开来，掉在床单上。尚未勃起的性器缩在耻毛中，耷拉着头，一副没精神的样子。  
库夫林打开润滑液的盖子，倒在手心里。滑溜溜的液体一接触到空气便散发出甜腻的草莓味。他希望自己不要在这件事之后对草莓这种无辜的水果产生什么会引起他不良反应的坏印象。  
将手心里的润滑液涂抹在前列腺按摩器上，湿滑的橡胶在合拢起来的掌心里滑动的感觉并不坏，他希望对方的直肠也这么觉得。  
“可能会有点难受，不过你可以告诉我让这玩意进到什么位置能让你觉得舒服点。”  
他把手心里剩下的润滑液抹在Alter的后穴上。紧缩起来的褶皱在他的手指触摸下抖了一下，愈发收紧起来。  
彼此都洗了澡让他从心理上感觉稍微能接受一些。他把按摩器的顶端抵在紧闭的穴口上试了试，拒绝合作的身体显然不会轻易为了从未进入过的异物而打开。  
“放松点，如果你也想赶紧结束的话。”  
他拿开按摩器，用手指代替了那个橡胶玩意，在穴口上轻轻按摩了一会。  
显然Alter的思想并不像他的身体那么强硬的拒绝后穴被别人玩弄的感觉。深呼吸的声音传入库夫林的耳际。没有停下手指按摩的动作，他抬起头，视线落在对方微微张开的嘴唇上。  
有些泛红的下唇上残留着明显的紫红色齿痕，显然是在忍耐的时候被牙齿过于用力的关照过了。  
紧缩的后穴随着青年的呼吸也呈现出轻微的开合动作，尽管细微但至少不像刚才那样难以进入。库夫林试着让一根指节越过肛口，探进肠道里，紧锢上来的括约肌没有来得及阻止手指的入侵，但尽其所能地限制了侵入物的行动。  
这对于他来说已经足够。指腹所接触到的肠壁远不像女性的性器那样湿润，但具备同等灼人的温度。紧致的肠壁紧紧包裹上来的感觉让他不禁想象被包裹在其中的如果不是手指，而是其他东西该是多么美妙的一种感觉。  
他试着让手指在里面转动，用修剪整齐的指甲在有限的肠壁上刮过。不至于带来疼痛，但足以让肛口微微张开来，不再那么紧张地防范他的入侵。  
他懂得该在适当的时候把握时机。被放松了一丝的指节没有放过这个机会，立刻带着整根手指探进肠道的更深处。  
耳边传来猛地抽气的声音，他没有给对方再次收紧防御的机会，成功侵入的手指立刻开始在肠道中探索起来。  
他用牙咬开润滑液的盖子，将更多的液体倒在肛口，随着抽插的手指被带进紧涩的肠道里。库夫林直到自己需要找什么，也大概对前列腺在哪个位置有点印象。在肠壁内抚弄着的手指有意识地在某个他认为差不多的范围内摸索，直到Alter的身体突然绷紧，被垫子抬高的屁股甚至离开垫子，进一步抬了起来。  
“这里吗……”  
“你……你……干了什么……”  
打着颤的声音中带着一丝质问的意味，更多的还是疑惑与不解。  
“看来前列腺带来的快感并不算太糟？和撸前面比起来？”  
“你……可以自己试试……”  
他又让手指在肠壁的那一块地方蹭了一下。Alter并没有再像刚才那样抬起屁股，不过收紧的穴口和微微打着颤的大腿显然并不代表他没有感觉到那种异样的快感。  
那个橡胶的按摩器供插入的部分并不算粗，看起来也就比他的手指略微粗上一圈。这种程度的扩张应该差不多，剩下的交给按摩器来做应该足够。脑子里这么判断着，他又用手指在肠道里抽插一会，但刻意避开前列腺的位置。  
没有被直接刺激到最敏感的位置让Alter似乎有些异样的紧张。从那曲起的腿上与蹭着他腰际的膝盖上，库夫林能够隐约感觉到对方压抑在喉咙里的欲求。  
他抽出手指，将更多润滑液倒在手心里，涂抹在按摩器上。  
这一次橡胶的顶端抵在开合的穴口上并没有受到和之前一样的阻碍。将那玩意推进去的时候他甚至听到Alter深深喘息的声音。贴在他腰侧的膝盖打着颤，脚后跟在床垫上胡乱地摩擦着。  
推到底的按摩器应该是刚好抵在前列腺上，库夫林松开手，安慰似的在Alter的大腿上拍了拍。这为他带来了意料之外的效果，细微的呻吟声从Alter的喉咙里泄露出来。尽管声音低到几不可闻的地步，但他非常确信自己听到的声音绝不是吞咽唾液的水声或是别的什么。  
原本软趴趴的性器在不知什么时候已经从耻毛间抬起头，随着Alter急促的呼吸挺立在那，微微打着颤。


	12. Chapter 12

被掏空了的盒子底下躺着最后一个道具，库夫林看了那东西一眼，不确定自己是不是要用上它。他觉得把那玩意含在嘴里还不能合拢嘴唇一定不怎么舒服。  
但任务终究是任务，如果不能完全按照那上面的要求完成的话很难说会发生什么。  
把橡胶球拿在手里，他探过身去，几乎是把自己的身体覆盖在青年赤裸的身体上。  
“张开嘴，要是觉得呼吸困难就摇摇头，能忍受的话就点头。这玩意肯定不怎么舒服。”  
Alter咧开嘴角，露出一个讽刺的笑容。没有说什么，只是张开嘴等着他把口球塞进去。  
那笑容让库夫林觉得一阵莫名的心虚，即便他脑子里没有多余的空间来思考这究竟是因为什么。拿着橡胶球的手指不禁抖了下，连接着两侧的皮带的金属圆环磕在一起，发出噹的一声。  
这声音不大，甚至可以说清脆悦耳，却让他愈发烦躁起来。  
胡乱地把口球塞进还长着嘴等他的青年口中，在对方的配合下在他脑后系紧皮带。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
肯定不会舒服，但Alter还是点点头，示意他继续。  
只有快一点结束才能让彼此都尽快解脱，库夫林不太确定，但他觉得对方应该也和自己所想的是同一件事。  
昨天用手帮青年解放出来让他在今天做起来变得熟稔不少，握住阴茎的手指也不再打颤。只需要像前一天一样撸动，用手指刺激前一天发现的敏感处就能让对方很快射出来。  
挺立的阴茎在他的掌心里滑动。他的手上还残留着不少润滑剂，那玩意正肆无忌惮地散发着草莓的甜香，并且因为肉体间的摩擦而让那味道变得愈发浓厚起来。  
不知从什么时候，汗水已经浸湿了他的额发，正沿着他的脸颊淌下来。  
室温并不高，更何况酒店房间里的中央空调还在安定的运行着。  
他觉得也许是因为自己太紧张了，毕竟这是他第一次把另一个人——一个男性，拷在床上，塞进各种小道具，并且用自己的手让对方射出来。  
他深吸了几口气，揉搓阴茎的手指按在马眼上，打算给Alter最强烈的刺激。  
要冷静下来并不容易，库夫林沸腾的脑细胞也没办法在这种时候把自己的心情理出个头绪来。Alter粗重的呼吸声不但帮不上什么忙，甚至起到推波助澜的作用。他觉得自己就像是站在悬崖边上，而海妖宛如甜美的毒药一般的歌声已经在他的耳中鼓动。  
被铐住的手腕限制了行动，口中那个橡胶球不但让Alter说不出一个能够正确表达自己的想法的词，甚至让他如果不想被自己的口水呛死只能任凭过分分泌的口涎从嘴角淌出来。他不愿意想象自己目前到底是怎样一幅狼狈到极点的样子。切断视觉的黑布最初带给他安全感在自己的身体将任何一丝细小的碰触都放大到无法被忽视的地步的时候彻底被恐惧所替代。  
尽管他不认为对方会在这种时候对自己造成什么伤害，但将自己身体的主导权完全交给另一个人来掌控终究不是一件能够一笑了之的事。  
Alter只能小幅度地扭动身体来分散另一个人的手指在自己身上造成的不可控反应。  
即便是这种情况下，他也还是勃起了，在性器没被碰触的情况下。这大约是让他最不愿面对的一件事。现在那双他无法看到的手正在将他一步步推向高潮。他知道自己坚持不了多久，而且在这种时候他甚至有些感谢那个塞在嘴里的橡胶球，让他不至于发出连自己都觉得难堪的声音。  
那似乎是在试图安抚他的手指正在他的大腿根处抚过，他很想给对方一脚，好让那个家伙知道比起安抚这更像是隔靴搔痒一样的撩拨。  
塞在后穴里的那个玩意一直在他的前列腺上挤压着，随着他扭动的动作时轻时重地在那上面揉捻个不停。  
他觉得自己马上就要射出来了，但他无法分辨这究竟是性器被揉搓还是后穴里的那玩意带来的。  
他希望对方认为是阴茎受到刺激之后的正常生理反应。这并不是说靠着后面就勃起了甚至射出来这件事不正常，他只是对于这种陌生的快感还抱有一丝无法消除的抵触心理。  
他仰起脖子，那上面的青筋完全鼓胀起来，脊背弓起到离开床单。剧烈的快感让他感到一阵虚脱，微凉的液体溅在下腹和胸前滚烫的皮肤上让他全身颤抖不已。他希望对方过一会再解开自己眼睛上的束缚，他还需要点时间来调整心态，接受这个从未如此狼狈的自己。  
也许是射精的快感过于强烈，Alter觉得仿佛听到不属于自己的喘息声。大概只是幻听，他思考着动了动已经开始发僵的手腕。  
金属碰撞的噹噹声把库夫林从近乎呆滞的沉默中唤醒。他知道自己现在应该把Alter解开，这场不正常的性行为已经结束，他们应该已经获得了今天的分数。  
但他还需要点时间来平复自己的心情，和在浴袍下顶出一个突起的性器。  
他的手上还沾着Alter的精液，乳白色的体液和透明的润滑液混在一起，黏在他的手指上。  
这让他感到一阵不适，并非是恶心，而是异常的兴奋感。他甚至觉得浴袍里面的阴茎在这种景象下兴奋得颤动了几下，摩擦着布料的龟头像是主动在那上面磨蹭起来一样。  
如果不是不立刻给Alter松开手铐不行的话，他几乎要对着那大张开的修长双腿，以及被塞住却还随着喘息的节奏一开一合的肛口掏出阴茎自赎起来。

“你先休息一会，我再去洗个澡。”  
把解开的手铐扔回盒子里，库夫林几乎是逃进了浴室。在关上门之前的一瞬间，他的余光瞟到Alter跪坐起来，俯下上半身将手臂绕到背后，试图把按摩器从后穴里抽出来的样子。  
他关上门，身体重重地靠在那上面。  
他的手像是不受意识控制一样的解开浴袍的腰带，将硬得发疼的阴茎握在手里急切地撸动起来。  
他试图去回想那些跟自己上过床的女明星或是模特们的样子。他喜欢她们，至少在被绑架前还和其中的几位保持着联系，维持着各取所需的成年人间的亲密关系。知道彼此不会给对方任何不切实际的承诺便没有丝毫负担。  
现在的感觉跟他与那些女朋友们相处的时候截然不同。  
他有种难以用语言形容的满足感。  
咬紧牙根，呼吸愈发急促起来。他不确定这扇门的隔音效果如何，但他已经没有用水声来掩盖自己粗重的喘息声的余裕。  
他的身体剧烈的抖动起来，眼前一阵发白，腥涩的精液味道从他的手指间弥漫开来。  
库夫林让自己靠着背后的门板缓缓滑坐在瓷砖地上。  
手臂搭在膝盖上，将脑袋埋进手臂中。他不知道自己究竟是怎么了，释放之后的空虚与巨大的不满足在他的心里蔓延开来。

-day2 end-


	13. Chapter 13

DAY - 3 -

“今天不管新加进去的选项是什么，我们都做一直没选的那个。”  
库夫林整理好自己的衣服，转向还赖在床上等着阳光晒到眼睛才会爬起来的年轻模特。对方拿起空闲着的枕头捂住自己的头，一副起床气拒绝交流的样子。  
这是他独自坐在浴室滑溜溜湿漉漉的瓷砖地上，背后靠着门做出的决定。  
库夫林从小不是没受过伤，跟双胞胎弟弟一起被教练操得团团转的日子数一数也得按年计算。家境殷实让他不愁吃穿，但也到不了呼风唤雨的地步。他比绝大部分普通人有钱，即便最近这些年忙得焦头烂额但也过得不错。这是他如今近乎于风平浪静的商场生活中的一丝不协调的波澜。这小小的涟漪也许会在倒映于水中的影子略微歪斜过后恢复往日的平静，又也许会卷起更猛烈的浪头把他砸进海底。就像山间一场突如其来的暴风雨一样无法预测，但不走过去谁也不知道雨什么时候会停又什么时候会化作山洪吞噬一切。  
这是他应该承担起来的那一部分游戏，仅仅是本能的，他觉得自己不能一直作为这场暴雨中的旁观者而置身事外。  
洗漱过后他在电视前拿起遥控器，总算从被子里爬出来半个身体的Alter也卷着被子凑过来。  
屏幕闪烁几次之后依旧是他们熟悉的各个房间的统计结果。两个人的视线都落在自己的房间号上，代表着9号房的方框内显示出他们已经取得的分数。  
人数：2人  
时间：2天  
点数：23  
至少这证明他们所做的事不是在白费劲，尽管两个人都在内心里抱有一丝怀疑，如果真的能够获得100分的话，绑匪是否会将承诺兑现，放他们离开这里。但现在并不适合质疑这个游戏的规则，被绑架并且监禁这件事本身已经足够让他们的精神处于徘徊在悬崖边上一般的状态，他们都不需要自己或是对方在自己的背后推上一把。  
“虽说是已经做出选择了，但看看新的至少有个心理准备。”  
这么说着，库夫林按到当天的任务选项上，屏幕上立刻出现了新的任务。  
“- DAY 3 -  
Mission 1： A在C身上切开一道10cm长1cm深的刀口。  
Mission 2： A戴上盒子里的道具，用嘴从C身上取得精液。”  
“变态家伙。”  
沉吟了半响，Alter把手边的枕头扔在电视上。柔软蓬松的鸭绒自然不会对硬梆梆的显示屏造成什么损害，他这么做仅仅是为了发泄一下新加入的任务带给自己的反胃感。  
“看来是会每一天都比前一天的任务都要更加过火一些，我简直等不及看明天更新的会是什么了。”  
库夫林从地上捡起枕头拍了拍，扔回床上。  
“这么看来的话绝对不能沿着一个选项走到黑，谁知道后面会出现什么更加让人接受不了的条件。只要是不至于送命的那种我都做得到，你也做好觉悟从这里出去之后想办法补偿回来吧。”  
“啊？又不是我想要……”  
“但动手的是你，这就足够让你被扣上麻袋沉进港口里了。”  
库夫林的回答让Alter眯起眼，从睫毛的缝隙中透出的一小部分深红色像是某种葡萄酒的颜色。前者忽然想喝一杯，当然不会是葡萄酒那么温和的东西。他需要点更辛辣刺激的，能够让他从喉咙到食道都烧起来一样的酒，比如威士忌之类的。  
“关于你，模特界一直有些私底下的传闻。但今天我大概可以肯定那些传闻都是真的。”  
Alter从床上下来，拖着脚绕了大半圈，从床底下把自己的拖鞋踢出来。  
“关于我的传闻很多，我倒是有点好奇在你们口中的传闻是什么。”  
关上电视，把遥控器放回桌子上，库夫林在胸前叉起双臂看着背对着自己把衣服一件一件套在身上的模特。锻炼得线条分明的背肌随着手臂伸展与弯曲的动作而隆起，阳光从落地窗洒进来，在那上面勾勒出好看的线条。  
“比如你在用手底下的时尚杂志洗钱之类的，还有秀场也是不错的投资场所。”  
“要知道，这可以作为把你送去喂鱼的附加筹码。”  
“你知道我在开玩笑，总裁大人。”  
Alter转过身，把帽衫的下摆拉整齐，抬起的脸上的嘴角扬起来，露出两颗尖利的犬齿。  
库丘林觉得这样的Alter比起之前躺在床上可以任由他摆弄的样子更加富有吸引力一些。他用同样的笑容回应了对方毫无诚意的道歉。  
“我也是。”


	14. Chapter 14

亢奋得毫无倦意的保镖头子依旧在盯着十几台监视屏之一上面逐一被划分为四等份之一的画面。在他意识到单凭手下的人已经不能在短时间内从交通监控录像里面找到库夫林的踪迹便自己也加入了进来，然后一直盯着监控器到现在，足足48个小时没有合过眼。

桌子上的马克杯里面是已经冷了好半天的咖啡。

这玩意对迪卢姆多来说已经起不到什么作用，最多算是习惯性拿来润湿喉咙补充点水份的饮料而已。他在投入工作前就已经吞掉两粒药片，而现在那东西还在他体内忠实的发挥着作用。

作为前佣兵，迪卢姆多对于长时间维持亢奋状态并不陌生，只不过在改行成为斯沃提安家的保镖之后，这种非常时期变得极为罕有罢了。

“你到底在哪里啊，我的总裁大人。”

喃喃自语地嘴里咬着能量棒，他的手指在键盘上飞速地敲击起来。嘴上绝不会说出来，但迪卢姆多这次非常确信自己碰上了相当棘手的家伙。很难说过去有没有碰到过与之旗鼓相当的，但他希望自己在将来不要再碰到这种货色。

“啊哈……”

他的视线牢牢锁定在画面的一角上。

一个穿着黑色帽衫的家伙把一团什么东西丢进了垃圾箱里，而他的手下正是在那个垃圾箱里找到库夫林那件口袋里装着追踪器的外衣。

丢弃衣服的家伙从身形上看是名男性，明显经受过训练的肱二头肌将上臂的袖子撑得鼓胀起来，以垃圾桶的高度为参照大约有190公分左右。帽衫的帽子拉得很低，显然是故意为了隐藏面孔。

但这难不倒比机器还要高效的追踪者。

迪卢姆多将画面定格，然后一帧一帧逐一放大。操控着鼠标的手指在滚轮上划过，被放大的画面在四五次刷新之后逐渐变得清晰起来。

仔细审视着每一张图，近乎苛刻到像素点一样的让视线在每一个微小的细节上停留，他终于在其中一帧上找到了所需要的东西。

“Bingo！”

充斥着整个显示屏的图像上是男人放大的下颚，那上面有一道略淡于周围皮肤的疤痕。

迪卢姆多按下批量打印键，不一会激光打印机启动的声音在狭小的工作间内回响起来。

接下来就要看他的手下按照这个线索找人的能力了。当然这一次他也会加入他们，毕竟时间紧迫，哪怕是一分钟都耽搁不得。

拿起那叠打印好的照片，将胳膊穿进外衣袖子里，他桌上的手机适时地响起来。

看了眼号码，迪卢姆多立刻将手机拿到耳边。

“总裁现在找我是觉得寂寞了吗？”

“别废话，我哥有线索了吗？”

迪卢姆多揉揉鼻子，嘴角扬起来。

“我真是爱死了您现在说话的口吻，要是能随时切换到这种语气的话，您让我做什么都可以，当然我指的是在床上。”

“看来是有消息了？”

他的情人虽然缺乏耐心，但靠着敏锐的直觉便能够在他半开玩笑的话语中获得自己需要的情报。这也是他为库丘林所着迷的特质之一。

“有一点进展，我需要离开您身边几天。不到现场去的话恐怕没办法抓着这条绳子钓到大鱼。”

“你去吧。”

“我会让奥斯卡到您那边去，别对那小子太好，免得我会嫉妒到干掉他，这样奥伊辛表哥会很难过的。”

他几乎能想象电话另一头的男人翻起白眼的样子，咯咯的笑声从他的喉咙里蔓延出来，被电话线与电波传到对方的耳中。

“能这样开玩笑至少说明这事比我想象得乐观。有任何消息随时通知我，你可以使用一切手段，不管做什么都以把我哥找回来为前提。”

“是，我的总裁。”

挂掉电话，迪卢姆多拨通了几个领头的手下的电话将任务分配下去，顺便让奥斯卡去暂时接替自己的保镖工作。

临出发前，他整理了一下自己的工具箱，里面都是他最趁手的“玩具”。迪卢姆多知道自己这一次肯定会用到这些小道具，就像他心里清楚得很，自己将要打交道的对象绝不会是一把枪抵在太阳穴上就能开口的家伙一样。为了尽快从对方口中把消息撬出来，他的“玩具”们会起到事半功倍的作用。

将工具箱锁好，迪卢姆多从口袋里掏出药瓶晃了晃，里面的药片彼此间碰撞着发出哗啦哗啦的响声。

他思索片刻之后决定叫个手下过来开车，这样至少在到达目的地之前的这段时间他可以在车上阖上眼皮小憩一会。这不足以让他完全恢复精力，但能够为他接下来要做的事储备一些体力。

把药瓶放回口袋里，他的手指在口袋外面拍了拍。富有节奏的哗啦哗啦声让他对接下来的工作充满了期待。

当然，比起这个他更加期待能够与自己的雇主的弟弟做些更加出格的事，只要他能够把雇主平安弄回来。


	15. Chapter 15

二选一的抉择之后并没有能够让库夫林在心理上轻松多少。毕竟这一次承担伤害的是他，将自己的身体交给另一个人，允许对方在自己身上割一刀这种事想要冷静对待并不像说出来的几个词语那么容易。  
他决定等到晚上再挨这一刀。  
“至少得准备点善后用的东西，止血纱布之类的。”  
“真意外，看不出来你是这么细心的人。”  
“那可真是多谢。”  
两个人不咸不淡的斗了几句嘴，开始在屋里寻找也许能派上用场的东西。既然绑架犯连刀口的长度与深度都有明确的要求，那便需要些什么东西来确保Alter不会把刀扎得太深或者拔出来的太早。毕竟库夫林可不想因为这种事而被多补几刀，那可比一步到位要难受多了。  
“这有卷皮尺。”  
Alter从书桌的抽屉里翻出来刚好顶用的东西，捏在手里朝对方扬了扬。  
“长度的问题解决了，那要怎么判断是不是扎得足够深呢？”  
用手指摸索着下把，库夫林打开送餐的窗口。如同他所预料的一样，那里面有个和昨天装着那些道具的盒子非常类似的东西。他把它拿出来，放在餐桌上，Alter也凑了过来。  
“想得真周到是不是。”  
嗤笑着打开盒盖，库夫林朝里面看过去，一把军用匕首，酒精棉，药膏还有一卷纱布。  
把匕首拿在手里，沉甸甸的手感足以告诉他这玩意是货真价实的军用品，和那些所谓的军品店里面的收藏品可不一样。如果他的保镖在这，大概还能告诉他这是哪一年，哪个军队开始使用的玩意。  
刀锋出鞘的时候几乎悄无声息，锋利的刀刃如果不是未经使用的话便是一直受到了极好的爱护。无论是哪一种，至少库夫林可以肯定在这刀锋下自己能少受点罪。  
“扎进去之后稍微停留一会，让血沾上刀刃就能确定伤口有多深了吧。或者用尺子量量，在刀刃上画个线什么的。”  
从他手里接过匕首，模特拿在手里颠了颠，然后一面用眼睛追逐着刀刃上的反光一面想出个主意。  
“反正疼的又不是你是吧。”  
库夫林翻了个白眼，从对方手里拿过匕首插回鞘里。  
“也就那么一小会，只要血出来就够了。别告诉我斯沃提安家的总裁大人这么怕疼？”  
“不管换了谁都不会想被这玩意扎一刀好吗。标个线也不是不行，但万一感染了伤口就麻烦了。说起来，你会处理伤口吗？”  
Alter摇摇头，对他摊开手。  
“我想也是，毕竟是模特，又不是搞野外生存什么的。我也算不上很懂，反正割完一刀确定了长度和深度都符合条件之后用酒精棉消个毒，涂上药膏，包上纱布。剩下的就只能听天由命了。”  
“事实上我们还有另一个选择，如果你不想冒这个险……”  
没让模特把话说完，库夫林便出声打断了对方。  
“我决定的事没有任何反悔的余地。”  
他的话让对方微微眯起眼，嘴角勾起一个玩味的弧度。  
说不担心肯定是假的，库夫林说的都是心里话。这种感觉对他来说有点微妙，在这样的环境下竟然会比起平日要不自觉的变得坦诚不少。也许是Alter这个人让他觉得没有隐瞒的必要，虽然他自己更愿意认为是在非常时候自然要采取非常的态度才能够应对。

距离晚上还有大半天，吃过算得上美味的早餐之后，两个人便重复起前一天的日程。  
略作休息，Alter开始他的日常锻炼。而库夫林靠在床头继续打他手机里的游戏。  
尽可能的不让自己去思考即将挨一刀的问题，他的手指在手机屏幕上戳点了几下，让被操控的角色放出一个火焰魔法。  
如果在现实中也能一个魔法把墙轰个洞，或者干脆把玻璃烧化了也行。只要能让他们从这出去怎样都好。  
逐渐粗重的喘息声慢慢的侵入他的耳膜。库夫林让视线在正在伏地挺身的模特与手机屏幕之间往返了几个来回。  
这也是分散精力的好方法，至少他的脑子里面不再充斥着翻卷的刀口与各种凶杀现场。  
Alter显然也察觉到了自己正在被观察着，撑起身体的手臂略微顿了顿，扬起一侧的眉毛瞟了库夫林一眼便回到自己的锻炼中。  
直到晚饭结束之前，他们的日常几乎与前一天并无二致。  
将只剩下骨头的小羊排的盘子和面包篮放回送餐口，用纸巾和酒精棉擦干净桌子，库夫林在桌边的椅子上坐下，撩起左前臂的袖口，一直拉高到肘部以上。  
“想了想还是手臂背面最不碍事，也不容易出差错。”


	16. Chapter 16

手里拿着酒精棉，Alter拧起眉站在桌边，一脸的不认同。  
“说真的，你现在后悔还来得及。我不在乎用嘴给你来一发，反正不过是迟早的事。”  
保持着左臂放在桌子上的姿势没有动，库夫林把另一条手臂撑在桌子上，用手拖着脸，看向对方的眼中是不容犹疑的认真。  
“你自己都知道是迟早的事就容易说多了。从这两天的规律看来后面的要求会越来越过分，我这边搞不好会出现让你挖掉我一只眼睛或者在肚子上捅一刀这种条件。至于你那边，我可一点都不想把活鳝鱼或者别的什么东西塞到你里面去。”  
看到Alter露出恶心的表情，库夫林无声地笑了笑。  
“光想想都觉得受不了，而且这也只是我随口说说，谁知道绑架犯能变态到什么程度，搞不好比我能想到的还要难接受也不奇怪。想要尽可能降低伤害地离开这里的话，需要我们一起分担。”  
“不得不说我对你的印象有了点改观。”  
“那麻烦动手的时候尽量一步到位。”  
他放下托着脸的手，摊开的手掌攥起拳，拳心朝下的放在大腿上。  
酒精棉擦在手臂上的感觉让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他看着Alter把皮尺在桌子上摊开，以方便下刀的时候切到足够长度。对方的手按在他的胳膊上，被指腹碰触到的皮肤热得像是要烧起来。  
到底是自己的温度太低了，还是对方的温度太高了。  
“准备好了？如果觉得紧张也许不要盯着看比较好？”  
Alter的建议让他扬了扬嘴角。  
“那可不行，万一你手抖切多了怎么办。这可是我这辈子第一次允许别人在我身上动刀子，不用自己的眼睛确认一下怎么行。”  
“你到现在都没被人在小巷子里捅刀子真是幸运。”  
吐槽了他一句之后，年轻的模特将刀尖贴上他的手臂。  
锋利异常的刀刃切开皮肤的时候过于迅速而干净，以至于连血都没有在皮肉被割裂的时候立刻涌出来。  
库夫林下意识的在深吸了一口气之后屏住呼吸，盯着刀尖的眼睛无法移开分毫。  
刀刃的停顿并没有保持太久，首先是一颗一颗的血珠从刀尖与皮肤肌理的夹缝间渗出来，接着更多的血液像是突然找到了出口一样的涌出，沿着手臂的弧线淌在桌子上。  
“再忍耐一下。”  
刀刃沿着手臂纵向滑动起来，将伤口扩大到要求的10厘米长。刀尖抽走的同时酒精棉便被按在他的刀口上，疼得他从牙缝里抽着气，打着颤的手指像是已经感觉不到桌面的木头纹理一样。  
“妈的，这可比我预想的要疼多了。”  
“不疼才奇怪，都刺进肌肉了，你要是再瘦些大概刀尖还能刮到骨头。”  
“被你说得感觉更疼了。”  
麻利的把被血浸透的酒精棉换成新的，Alter扯下一段纱布紧紧绑在刀口上方的手臂上，然后拿掉纱布在还在渗血的伤口上涂满药膏。  
“希望这玩意真的能管点用。”  
说着模特在药膏上覆盖上新的酒精棉，用剩下的纱布连同酒精棉一起将他的手臂一圈一圈地包裹起来。  
“意外的熟练嘛，做这种事。”  
察觉到自己的声音在打着颤，库夫林不得不咳嗽一声好让自己显得不那么狼狈。好在对方也没打算在这件事上奚落他。  
“高中之后就被家里踢出来一个人生活到现在，这点事我还会做。”  
Alter低着头仔细把纱布绑成个死结，免得它松脱开来。  
“尽量不要碰到水，万一感染了你撑不到离开这里的话，我可是会非常麻烦的。”  
“不用你说我也知道。”  
从椅子上站起来的时候库夫林觉得自己像是踩在棉花上，脚底下轻飘飘的缺乏现实感。他知道这是失血造成的，可能还有很大一部分原因是过度紧张。这怪不得他，毕竟他又不是那个在枪林弹雨下长大的保镖。面对自己身上那么长的一道刀口和流了一桌子的血，没有在站起身之后一屁股坐在地上已经算不错了。  
在心里给自己找寻着各种各样的理由，库夫林摇摇晃晃的朝着床走去。倒在床上的一瞬间，他深深地呼出一口气。  
年轻的模特倒是没有把那一桌子血放着不管，清理过后的房间里弥漫着一股酒精与血液混合在一起的味道，Alter摆弄了一会空调的遥控器，调成换气模式好让这股让人不舒服的味道尽快散去。  
躺在床上闭起眼睛，库夫林并没有什么睡意，只是觉得前所未有的疲倦感像是渗透了自己的每一根骨头。  
浴室里传来流水的声音。过了一会那声音停下来，接着是脚步声，然后身下的床垫朝着另一侧的方向沉下去。  
“只有一只手臂能动的话，感觉这几天会挺不方便的。”  
“要我陪你去厕所吗？”  
他抬起腿试图踹身边那个落井下石的家伙，只不过没什么力气的腿最多算是在对方的腿上蹭了蹭，然后干脆搁在了Alter的腿上。  
“我可是很认真的在烦恼着啊。”  
“所以我提出了解决办法啊？”  
库夫林的腿又动了动，而Alter就当做他又踹了自己一脚。  
“简直不想知道明天新的要求会是什么。”  
“反正我这边倒是没有任何悬念了。”

一时的沉默像是突然降临在了房间里一样，如果不是自己的，或者对方的呼吸声还在轻轻敲打着他们的耳鼓的话，简直要以为自己被从这个世界隔绝出去了一样。  
库夫林在内心里突然生起一丝庆幸，这里不是只有自己一个人，旁边的家伙也像自己一样，被从世界中隔绝。手臂上的疼痛变得钝重，逐渐成为了能够被习惯的感觉之一。

随着第三天的夜晚拉下帷幕，他们还需要七天的时间来攒够离开这里的分数。对他们彼此来说这都算得上度日如年的的三天，从未曾无所事事浑浑噩噩度日的两个人面对突如其来的空白日程表，比起获得闲暇的快乐，更多的是被无事可做日渐蚕食的耐心。  
对于有的人来说，忙碌使他们充实，而闲暇只会让他们不得不面对自己的内心。而后者并不一定都是愉快的体验。


	17. Chapter 17

[FATE][ROOM 9番外][枪水仙+双枪四五]加班费

·道具PLAY

·另一种意义的双龙

·梗源于GV

能接受的话请继续食用

他从那一箱子收藏品里面挑了几样他认为用得着的小玩意放进袋子里。那里面有几样他只在购买的时候简单了解过用法，但从未曾使用过。嘴角不自觉地扬起来，鼓动的心脏激烈得仿佛要冲破胸膛。这感觉就像是他第一次认为自己爱上什么人的时候那样，不受控制，无法制约，比战场上的榴弹更加缺乏规律，但让他兴奋得简直快要失禁。他的手指划过柔软的橡胶表面，那触感几乎像人的皮肤一样细腻——如果不是它依然缺乏人体的温度的话。毕竟是人造品，哪怕已经无限接近于完美但还是要保留一丝缺陷在内，大约是为了回避所谓的……没记错的话是叫做恐怖谷效应。  
也搞不好是一群无能的家伙生怕人造品代替掉自身的存在意义才搞出来的缺陷也说不一定，他不无讽刺地想。  
把那玩意拿在手里，他突然萌生出新的点子。这想法让他觉得自己简直是天才，各种意义上的。既然想到了那就有一试的必要，把最后一个大约已经不能被叫做“小玩意”的橡胶制品也放进袋子里，他满意的点点头，在袋子上拍了拍。他要索取这一段时间的加班报酬，完完整整，一分不少的收取，绝不给对方赖账的机会。

自从库夫林回来已经过去整整一周。在外界看来这一周与之前的任何一天一小时一分一秒都没有什么分别，但在斯沃提安家的大门之内简直像是一场飓风过境一样。  
事实上斯沃提安兄弟交接公司事物并没有让他们花去太多时间，一切都像过去库夫林想要偷懒些日子，把自己的弟弟踢去管几天公司的时候一样顺利。这场不大不小的风波主要源自于绑架事件的后续处理——对于神龙见首不见尾的绑匪的以及与库夫林一起获救的那名模特。前者让迪卢姆多不得不从炸成一片废墟的酒店残骸里搜寻一切有可能指向操纵了这场绑架的幕后主使者的线索，而后者则一副将斯沃提安宅邸的主卧室当作自己家一样的住了进来。  
当然作为一名保镖，哪怕是贴身保镖那种，迪卢姆多也对后者没什么发言权。他只是想不通为什么自己费尽心机都没能拐上床的人——还曾是个活了近三十年只对女人有兴趣的男人，竟然就被这个比自己块头还大，一身肌肉，就算他用眼睛以外的部分看也不觉得对方有哪一点像女人的模特彻底掰弯了。  
一定是自己掰弯直男的姿势不对。抱着这种想法，迪卢姆多假公济私地将隐藏在酒店地下室中的监控系统里面的影像数据都作为线索拿了回来，顺便又放了一把火把那地方烧了个干净。  
寻找线索当然是他的目的之一，当然前佣兵在这些数据上也获得了不小的收获。但比起这些，各个房间的录像显然要富有观赏性得多。他并不知道绑匪究竟打算拿这些影像去做什么，如果只是作为某个有钱人的变态收集品也未免太过于兴师动众了些。但如果换个思路，将这些影像制作成黑市上流通的影碟出售给有这方面变态喜好的有钱人们，甚至作为变相的商品目录来使用，这就会成为一种更加令人不齿的罪恶交易。不管是哪一种，他都觉得自己干得棒极了，他的雇主至少应该给他一个吻，让他捏几下那挺翘的屁股，甚至让他干点什么更过火的事。然而库夫林却把那个模特带回了家，还让他住进了自己的卧室。  
迪卢姆多深吸了口气，把涌上喉咙的不甘心咽了下去。  
监控录像中的男人是他所熟悉的面孔与身形，然而脸上的表情他却从未见过。沉醉在性爱中的库夫林充满了攻击性，这一点与他的胞弟有那么几分相似。他看着那个从不曾让自己碰过一次屁股的男人正全身赤裸的跪坐在那个模特打开的双腿间耸动漂亮的屁股。监控摄像机的角度并不能像专业拍摄的色情录像一样将性器交合的部位都拍摄得一清二楚，但从肉体间的碰撞的声，润滑液与体液被一次次挤压发出的咕啾咕啾声，以及模特压抑的呻吟声，他几乎可以看到并未被摄像机记录下来的更加私密的影像。除此之外，混入这些通常会贯穿性爱全程的声音中的还有富有规律的金属碰撞声以及细微的像是铃铛发出的叮叮当当的声音。  
他想这也许是自己想要知道的的掰弯一个直男的正确姿势？  
他又拍了拍袋子里的两副情趣手铐，那玩意磕在乳夹下面坠着的铃铛上发出清脆悦耳的响声。  
尽管迪卢姆多毫不怀疑，如果自己再尝试去把库夫林拐上床，不但会被那个模特掐着脖子扔出来，还会被现在的情人把左轮的枪口塞进自己嘴里，但这并不妨碍他肖想一下和这对双胞胎兄弟来一场三人行的场面，或者再加上那个模特，毕竟那身体实在是引得人食指大动，连库夫林都拒绝不了。

手里拎着那袋子小玩意，眼角弯成一道月牙，迪卢姆多敲开库丘林的卧室门。  
门锁发出的咔哒声让靠坐在床头的男人抬起头，显然是注意到了他手里的袋子，男人朝他挑挑眉。  
“我可是主动把加班费延期收取了呢。看在我是这么爱岗敬业的份上，现在能不能顺便多要点利息，亲爱的。”  
他走上前，把袋子仍在床头柜上，里面传来的铃铛声吸引了库丘林的注意力，正朝着袋子伸过去的手被他抓在手心里按在自己的胸前。  
房间的主人没有拒绝他凑上来的嘴唇，空出来的手臂环上他的脖子，掌心在他的后颈上抚弄了一会便拉着他的脖子让他整个上半身都压在自己身上，以便加深这个起初只打算浅尝辄止的吻。  
碾压着他的嘴唇微微分开，探出唇边的舌尖在他的嘴唇上舔了舔，就像是某种小动物舔食牛奶的样子。  
前佣兵当然不会放过这样显而易见的挑逗。  
舌尖被牙齿叼住引来了库丘林不满的抱怨声。只不过限制了行动的舌头没能将他的话语清楚的表达出来，甚至在他还来不及收回舌头的时候，迪卢姆多便抢先占据了他的嘴唇，将任何可能发出的词句都用舌头堵在他的嘴里。  
有个偶尔会将藏匿在血管中的攻击性释放出来的情人就像是在悬崖边起舞，你不知道什么时候脚下的岩石会随着舞动的节奏碎裂崩塌，将舞者坠入万丈深渊；而这种不确定性又带来无穷的惊喜并且挑动着每一个人的征服欲。  
从激烈的吻中获得片刻喘息，库丘林后倒着靠在床头，用脚制止了想要继续压上来的保镖。  
“你带了什么东西过来？”  
“一些佐餐的调味剂。”  
“别和我来这套。”  
从床头柜上拎起袋子倒在床上，库丘林对着摊开在床单上的那堆玩意吹了声口哨。  
“你是玩得太过火现在不举了还是射太快需要点东西让我更尽兴一点？”  
受到正面嘲讽的青年全然没有生气的意思，放在对方睡裤上的掌心不老实的隔着柔软的布料在那他已经觊觎了近半个月的大腿上抚弄个不停。  
他眨眨眼，灯光在他的睫毛下方投下紫灰色的影子，阴影的衬托反而让那对野兽般的金瞳显得更加熠熠生辉。  
“你比任何人都更清楚我可以让你尽兴一整晚，满足到没精力去找别人。”  
库丘林咂咂嘴，没接着他的话茬说下去。此刻他对情人突然一时兴起要跟自己玩道具PLAY这件事的理由更感兴趣。  
“让我猜猜你搞来这堆东西的原因。我老哥带回家的那个模特手腕上还残留着被绑过的痕迹，加上他那么理所当然一样的住进来，不难想象他们在那一周时间里做过些什么。你在处理善后的时候发现了些不能让别人知道的事吧？”  
漂亮的脸蛋凑近库丘林的面前，用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊。  
“为了不失去我这么完美的床伴，我觉得你最好还是不要让库夫林先生知道这件事。”  
刻意压低的声音比起条件交涉更像是在调情。  
“别告诉我你不想试试，而且你承诺过只要把库夫林先生找回来就随我想玩什么。当然只要是你觉得不舒服的时候我们随时可以停下，换个地方，或者还按照一直以来的老样子来。”  
他的话让库丘林抬起手拍了拍他的脸颊，没有用力，只是个小小的警告。  
“别太得意忘形。”  
“你太了解我了，亲爱的。”

把手铐捏在手指间，迪卢姆多才发现他们身处的这张床并不那么适合用来铐人。皮质的床头板浑然一体，连个挂东西的地方都没有，更别说是把手铐的另一头固定上去。他扁了嘴，不得不换一种固定方法。  
“……你知道这么做意义不大对吧？”  
打量了一下将自己两只手铐在一起的情趣玩具，库丘林将手腕朝着反方向抻了两下。贴着手腕的绒毛部分足够柔软到不至于在皮肤上留下痕迹。  
“我在很认真的考虑建议你换张床，至少换块床头板。”  
显然对于这样退而求其次的解决方法并不满意，迪卢姆多耷拉着嘴角，就连下垂的眼角也比平时显得更加没有精神。  
他的样子换来对方的嗤笑声。  
蓝发的青年戴着手铐的双手圈住他的脖子，将他拉到自己面前然后分开双腿坐在他的腿上。  
“你要求的太多了。”  
“不不，面对你的话，不管我索求多少都不嫌多，不足够。”  
彼此交换了一个缠绵的吻。也许是手铐激起了库丘林的玩心，他不紧不慢地研磨着对方的嘴唇，用舌尖细细描绘着那可以理所当然一样的吐出肉麻情话的唇瓣。这不是符合他一贯喜好的方式，他只是一时兴起，直到感觉到有什么逐渐变硬的东西隔着布料抵在他的大腿内侧。  
“这么快就忍不住了？”  
他眯起眼，打趣的低头打量着黑发青年裤裆里明显鼓起一块的形状。  
“难道不是你一直在挑逗我么？”  
连装无辜的样子都没有掩饰语气里面的刻意，迪卢姆多把自己的脖子从对方的胳膊中解放出来。  
不老实的手指一粒粒解开库丘林的睡衣扣子，向身体两侧敞开的睡衣被他顺势一直褪到肩膀下，卷在手臂上的布料成为了第二道束缚。  
并非挣脱不了，但并没有被挣脱的意义。  
他压着那卷着睡衣的手臂让库丘林仰躺在床上，随即俯下身用牙齿剐蹭过裸露的脖颈上凸起的血管。  
几乎可以感觉到血管中涌动的血液中传来鼓动的声音。  
没有抬起身体，嘴唇与牙齿舍不得离开那与自己分离半个月的肌肤，他仅仅靠着手指在床单上摸索着，直到指尖碰到依旧带着凉意的金属并且伴随着清脆的铃声。  
脑海中浮现出白皙而结实的胸膛上被乳夹刺激得充血挺立的乳首，影像中的铃声似乎与此刻自己手中的混在一起，分不清到底哪个是幻想哪个又是现实。  
捏着乳夹后方把前端裹着橡胶的夹口打开，然后将挺立的乳首纳入进去。  
“唔……”  
掌心下的胸膛随着乳首受到刺激而向上弓起，在他将另一侧的乳夹也固定好之后才重重地落回床垫上。  
“感觉很疼？”  
他低下头，伸出舌头舔了舔乳夹与乳首贴在一起的部分。突如其来的刺激让蓝发青年打个颤，挂在乳夹上的铃铛发出清脆的响声。  
“并不，只是……感觉有些奇怪……”  
“嗯？哪里奇怪？”  
他用牙齿咬了咬夹子的橡胶头，耳边传来对方的抽气声。  
“啊——”  
“说不出来？还是不知道哪里奇怪？我可是很希望你能感觉舒服的，如果只是奇怪的话就没有意义了。”  
“也……不是……”  
牙齿换成了舌头。灵巧的肉块在橡胶的缝隙中舔弄起来，没有受到照顾的另一侧乳首也没有被冷落在一旁，他用手指拨弄着夹子上的铃铛，摇晃的铃铛将一阵阵细微的震动传递到夹子上，因为充血而变得过度敏感的乳首自然不会错过这样的刺激。  
“这样呢？舒服吗？”  
他感觉自己的腰侧挨了一下，不算重，甚至不会留下丝毫痕迹，但足够让他感觉到疼痛。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“一直问来问去的烦死了！”  
愠怒的表情爬上库丘林的脸庞，如果不是那对赤瞳中已然漾起了欲望灼烧出的水汽的话，黑发的保镖几乎就要停下逗弄的舌头和手指，将对方从禁锢中解放出来。  
“告诉我嘛，库丘林。”  
说着他又用牙齿叼着夹子扯动一下，在他松口之后反弹回去的夹子伴随着凌乱的铃声弹在蓝发青年的胸前。  
“啊——”  
“感觉怎样呢？”  
“舒服……舒服总行了吧！”  
他弯起眼，一点点小小的满足涌上来，填在五脏六腑的缝隙中。  
不够，还远远不够，他还想要更多。  
从床上拿起那个他最后放进袋子里的玩意。肤粉色的乳胶阴茎一端握在他的手中，另一端因为茎身过长的关系而搭在床单上。  
总算看清了这东西的长度与近两倍于正常男根粗细的夸张造型让库丘林不禁瞪大了眼睛，脚跟蹬着床单试图向床头缩过去。  
然而并没有足够大的空间让他躲避那超乎常理的人造物。  
“那东西绝对不行，插不进来！”  
一面摇着头，整个身体都快要歪斜到另一侧的枕头上。蓝发的青年简直无法想象自己被那玩意插进去的样子。  
“没问题的，我特意选了最柔软的那种，还带了整整一瓶润滑液过来。”  
说着迪卢姆多晃了晃手里的润滑液的瓶子，空出来的手抓着对方的脚踝将试图逃走的青年拖回自己身下。  
“你敢插进来老子就废了你！”  
“不试试怎么知道不行呢，你看这么柔软。”  
青年脸上凶恶的表情并没有能够制止对方拽掉自己的裤子，将润滑液挤在瑟缩的后穴开口上。冰凉的透明膏体在接触到皮肤的时候便开始慢慢融化开来，流质的润滑液在橙黄色的灯光下泛着情色的水光，毫无保留地渗进穴口的每一寸褶皱中。受到刺激的穴口在条件反射下违背身体主人意识地一开一合，仿佛是要将褶皱中的液体挤弄除去。然而这样的行为反而将溢满穴口的润滑液尽数吞了进去。  
沾满润滑液的手指并没有受到什么阻碍便越过穴口探进炙热的甬道。习惯了性爱的身体不会拒绝这种程度的扩张，甚至会不满足于手指过于温柔的抽插，转而渴求更加激烈的刺激。  
嘴唇微张着，蓝发的青年侧过脸，将鼻子埋在自己抬高过头顶被手铐束缚的手臂中。  
如果不去思考那根人造阴茎过于夸张的尺寸的话，直到目前为止的行为都算在可以接受的范畴。即便是手铐与乳夹也仅仅算得上比他业已习惯的性爱多出那么一点点的额外刺激而已。  
但那根过分粗长的玩意即便他再怎样放松自己也无法把它从脑海里抹去。  
渴求与恐惧同时占据着他的头脑，让他不由得混乱起来，连对身体的一部分控制权也不得不交付给最原始的欲望。而这恰恰给了迪卢姆多以可乘之机。  
抽出在后穴内搅动的手指，扩张的穴口尚未来得及合拢便被肉色的人造物的顶端再一次撑开来。  
“不……不行……”  
拒绝的声音因为缺乏力度而在传入黑发青年的耳中时被转化为催促的情话。  
“你看，这么柔软，只需要稍微往里面推一点就进去了，完全不会疼。”  
他对自己的选择充满了自信，那是迪卢姆多曾经接触过的最为接近人的皮肤的一种乳胶，足够柔软而又富于弹性。制作的这玩意地公司甚至为了达到最接近人体的感觉而放弃了一贯擅长的振动功能。  
在确保对方能够吞下这根人造阴茎的粗度之后，他握着阴茎的中段将龟头顶进穴口，跨过被撑开的括约肌，探进甬道里。  
“……”  
咬紧牙关，蓝发的青年没有让一丝声音泄露出自己的感觉。他无法形容这种被异物充满而又并未得到满足的体验。被撑开的甬道自然感觉到了疼痛，但并非是不能忍受的。这种恰到好处的钝痛感在那玩意略作停留之后的抽插中转化成为愈发无法忍受的不满足。仅仅被填满是远远不够的，他想要其他东西，比这种单纯的被接近人体触觉的东西撑开肠道的褶皱用乳胶填满更加真实，或者更形象的来说是远比不上将真实的拥有人的体温的东西包裹在其中的感觉来得满足。  
“还……不够……嗯……啊……”  
“嗯？听不太清楚啊，亲爱的。”  
停下在肠道内抽插的人造物，迪卢姆多俯下身，用舌尖描摹着情人的耳垂，时不时在那上面留下细小的齿印。  
房间内的温度并不算高，但他感觉自己身上的衬衫已经被汗水浸透，半透的潮湿布料贴在身上让他想要立刻甩掉它，直接用身体感受对方的热度。  
蓝发青年胸前的乳夹在他的体重压迫下紧贴在皮肤上，充血到深红色的乳首在过分剧烈的拉扯下近乎变了形。  
“让……让开！”  
迪卢姆多的小腹上结结实实的挨了一击膝盖，他吃痛的抬起身体，将手中的假阴茎向甬道内又推得更深了些。  
“你这混蛋……”  
疼痛感让躺在床上的青年喘息着从牙缝中抽着气，再一次抬起腿想要将始作俑者从床上踹下去。而这一次他的攻击落了空，脚踝被对方牢牢握在手中。他并没有预料到失去双手的支撑会让他无法像平常那样控制好身体的平衡，挣扎的力量也不足以把自己的脚踝抽回来，只剩下写满了恼火的赤瞳狠狠盯着恣意妄为的情人。  
迪卢姆多并没有在那样的视线下退缩。不如说那种眼神更加激起了他想要进一步做些什么让对方更加恼火，甚至尖叫出来的事。他将对方的脚踝搭在自己的肩膀上，侧过脸，用舌头舔了舔那结实的小腿。汗水混了沐浴液的味道占据了他的味蕾。  
“明明是你答应我可以做任何事的。”  
空出来的手没有浪费过多时间便解决掉了自己的腰带，拉链被拉下的同时，早已将裤裆顶出一个明显凸起的男根便从拉下的内裤边缘露出头。胀大的阴茎在空气中微微打着颤，龟头顶端已经被前液浸湿，在灯光下显得格外淫靡。  
这景象反而让库丘林深深地舒了口气。至少在他看来，这场以不正常的方式开始的性爱至少在现在正朝着他所熟悉的方向进行下去。一直在挣扎的腿也停下来，等待着对方讲插在后穴中的假阴茎拔出去，替换上真玩意。  
将更多润滑液涂抹在阴茎上，迪卢姆多的视线始终没有从情人的脸上移开。  
情欲使得那英挺的眉眼间显露出平日不会表现出来柔和。也许是疼痛的关系，赤色的眼瞳上已经蒙了一层薄雾，但尚不足以凝结成水汽从眼角淌落下来。而这正是他所期望的。  
库丘林察觉到情况不对劲的时候，黑发青年已经将龟头抵在了他的穴口，然而这个混蛋却没有将还插在里面的假阴茎拔出去。  
比起愤怒，慌乱支配了他的意识和行动。无法移动的身体胡乱扭动着，想要尽可能远离那根想要加入抽插行列的阴茎。  
“走开！把那玩意拔出去！”  
“嘘……相信我亲爱的，你能把我这根也一起吞进去。”  
“放屁，给老子滚出去！”  
他的挣扎在迪卢姆多看来并没有带来太多麻烦，掐住大腿根的手指将他牢牢地固定在床上，而那根涂满了润滑液的阴茎也从穴口与假阴茎的缝隙中将顶端的冠状体挤了进去。  
一瞬间他觉得自己的肛口一定已经裂开了。他可不想因为这个去见医生，那会让他想要把所有知道这事的人都干掉灭口。  
疼痛让他暂时失去了骂人的力气，张开的嘴唇微微颤抖着，大口大口地喘着气。他感觉到深埋在体内的那根假阴茎正在被迪卢姆多的那根挤到一边，而带着体温的那玩意正在慢慢的朝着里面挺进来。  
即便是这样他也能分辨出乳胶与人的皮肤的区别，尽管一直插在里面的那根假货已经从他自己的身上汲取了足够的热量，变得和肠道里的温度等同。但正在往里面顶进来的真货所带来的源自于人体的高热让被撑开的肠壁都不禁痉挛起来。蠕动的内壁像是在主动将那玩意吞得更深一样，违背他意识地迎接进一步的侵入。  
“啊……今天你的里面实在是太热情了，简直感觉刚插进去还没动就要射出来。”  
终于将阴茎整根都顶进后穴中，黑发的青年暂时停下动作，脱掉自己的衬衣朝床下扔过去，顺便把裤子也向下拽了拽，免得被拉链卡在不该碰到的位置。他有点后悔自己过于急切地就插了进去，而没有先把衣服脱掉。而现在他可舍不得从那正把自己吸得紧紧的后穴里退出来，就为了脱个裤子。  
终于从疼痛中缓过劲来的蓝发青年清清喉咙，抬起放在对方肩膀上的脚，毫不留情的给了迪卢姆多的脸一脚——当然伤害力极为有限。仅仅是这样的动作便已经让体内的两根阴茎都滑出去了一截，受到剐蹭的肠道带来新的刺激，而他刚刚来得及闭上嘴，恶作剧到兴起的情人便握着那根假阴茎连同真货一起又顶进了最深处。  
“啊……等……等等……让我……”  
“你这里面可是一副一点都不想等的样子啊，亲爱的。”  
乳夹上的铃铛随着青年的动作发出悦耳的响声，而这声音渐渐地被肉体碰撞与激烈的喘息声盖了过去。  
改变着抽插的频率，迪卢姆多控制着那根假阴茎配合自己一深一浅地在炙热的甬道内律动。假阴茎足够柔软的质地让它能够填满后穴内的每一寸褶皱，而硬挺的阴茎又将刚刚受到温柔抚慰的肉壁顶得痉挛起来。  
弥漫在蓝发青年眼中的水汽终于如迪卢姆多所愿的凝聚成了泪珠，沿着眼角淌落在床单上。丝毫没有意识到自己已经落下泪水的青年也不再抑制自己的声音，将身体完全交付给前所未有的巨大快感。  
而恰恰在这个时候，迪卢姆多的动作停了下来。  
“我又想到了个新点子。”  
已经被带到顶峰边缘，就差一小步便能够享受到极致快感的青年此刻恨不得一脚把对方踹下床。他狠狠的翻了个白眼，然后瞪着对方，等着这个家伙搞出些什么新的玩法。  
“一直握着这玩意，我都没办法疼爱你这根了。”  
库丘林简直恨不得在对方身上咬一块肉下来，他知道对方吃准了自己不可能把“老子不用你碰也能射”这种话说出口。  
不管黑发的青年是否从情人眼里看出来自己距离血溅三尺只有一步之遥，这种时候他更关心彼此是否能够更加享受这场不同以往的性爱。  
他将假阴茎的另一头握在手里，此刻库丘林才看清那是一根两头都制作成男根形状的双头龙。迪卢姆多把自己的裤子又向下拽了拽，将手上残留的润滑液涂在自己的穴口，然后直接插了两根手指进去。  
这种程度的润滑显然是过于急躁了，但比这更干涩的插入他也不是没有试过。只需要挺过最初的疼痛，肠液和男根前端淌下的前液便能够伴随着钝痛让他享受到另一种快感。当然这一次或许起到润滑作用的分泌物需要打个折扣，不过到了这个节骨眼上，他实在没耐心再等下去。  
胡乱挤了满手心的润滑液，迪卢姆多把那些液体都蹭在假阴茎的另一头上，然后把那玩意朝自己的后穴里塞进去。  
汗水沿着他的脸颊淌下来，滴在身下的青年的小腹上。  
库丘林看着对方一寸一寸地将假阴茎的另一半吞进后穴里，抿起的嘴角显然是在忍耐着最初的疼痛的样子。  
尽管今天对方的出格举动依然让他想要揍他一顿，但这不妨碍他承认这种样子的迪卢姆多足以挑起任何人的情欲。而那双被欲望浸染的金瞳正在看着他，对他张开嘴唇，用粉红色的舌尖将那已经有些干燥的嘴唇舔得湿润到反光。那个家伙甚至还微微偏过身体，让他尽可能看到自己正在做的事。  
“这样就能用手做更多让你舒服的事了。”  
显然已经把假阴茎的另一端吞到了底，迪卢姆多抚弄着库丘林大腿，用手背在挺立的阴茎顶端若有若无的擦过去。  
“哼，难道不是你自己想要被干吗？”  
“说得这么直白实在是让人觉得不好意思啊，亲爱的。”  
揶揄的句子已经到了唇边，却被突然开始的律动打碎在了嘴里。库丘林决定先好好享受这场绝不会再有下次的异常性爱，等结束之后再找对方算账。  
重新开始的抽插因为缺少了手的控制而更像是被两根阴茎同时在体内驰骋，同时插在两个人后穴中的假阴茎在反向的推力下插入得更深。被扩张到极致的肠道终于适应了这种程度的刺激，蠕动的肉壁开始主动挤压着一次次深入的两根阴茎，从那上面汲取更加激烈的快感。  
而阴茎与后穴同时受到刺激的迪卢姆多也已经没了调笑的心思，愈发急促的喘息声昭示着他也已经迫不及待地想要攀上顶峰。  
早就徘徊在高潮边缘的蓝发青年显然比他还要急切一些。被他握在手中套弄的阴茎随着库丘林猛地弓起背而静止在那，白浊的精液洒在两个人的身上，甚至还溅了几滴在乳夹上面。余下的精液沿着迪卢姆多的指缝间淌下来，汇聚在库丘林的小腹上。  
高潮带来的痉挛也同时蔓延到肠道内，蠕动的肠壁像是要将精液榨干一样的不停收缩着。略低于体温的液体在迪卢姆多抽出自己的阴茎和那根假货的时候沿着臀缝淌了下来。  
“解开。”  
这一次库丘林的命令终于得到了完美的执行。他躺在床上甩甩僵硬的手腕，低头看了眼被夹得红肿起来的乳头。  
“你就肖想着4P到了这种程度吗！你给我老老实实在这张床上呆到明天早晨。等老子睡醒了跟你算账。”  
他把那些从自己身上取下来的玩意都扔在地上，盖上被子放任自己沉入睡神的怀抱。他一点都不担心对方会趁着自己睡着的时候溜走，他的情人对于超越常理的刺激的喜好已经到了连作死都不足以形容的地步。  
他感觉到腰间搭上了另一个人的手臂。那只手把他朝着反方向揽了揽，直到他的后背贴上那个赤裸的胸膛。  
他考虑明天至少不要在对方脸上留下太明显的痕迹。


	18. Chapter 18

DAY - 4 -

用一只手完成了早晨的清洁打理之后，库夫林回到床边对着靠在床头的模特做了个鬼脸。  
“用不着你帮忙我也能把自己弄干净。”  
“等你晚上还能这么说的时候再得意吧。”  
库夫林扁扁嘴，难得的没与对方争下去。嘴上再怎么不承认也无济于事，他实在没办法用一只手给自己洗澡擦身体，还得保证伤口不要碰到水，尽管左手臂上的伤口比他预想的状态要好一些。绑匪的药膏显然起到了决定性的作用。虽然是从未在市面上见过的牌子，甚至也无法得知会不会带来什么副作用，但到了这个时候，有的用总比看着伤口一天一天无法愈合来得好。  
“希望绑架犯变态不要那么快就想砍掉我的一只手。”  
他在床边坐下，按下遥控器上的电源键，熟悉的监控画面呈现在屏幕上。  
人数：2人  
时间：3天  
点数：33  
点数如同预想中的一样增长让他略微安心下来。即便再怎么信任那个真干起活来可能比任何人都要靠得住的保镖，这一次他也不敢百分之百保证那个家伙能够在十天内找到这里并且把自己救出去。或许唯一能够握在手中的希望就是两个人一起达成点数才能够从这里离开。  
共乘一条随时有可能沉没的小船让他不自觉的便将身边的模特当作唯一可以信赖的对象。他并没有意识到这一点，而被他所信赖的青年也没有。  
手指在遥控器的按键上按下去，闪动的画面切换到每天更新的两个选项上。  
“- DAY 4 -  
Mission 1： A在C掌心中钉入一枚钉子。  
Mission 2： A戴上盒子里的道具，用嘴从C身上取得精液。”  
库夫林为自己竟然面对这样的条件深深舒了口气感到一丝惊讶。手臂上的绷带与隐约传来的钝痛感仿佛是在提醒他，一件原本无法接受的事，一旦开了个头便能够一步一步走下去。即便再怎么过分，因为之前接受过略逊于它的条件而使得稍微加重一些也变得不那么抗拒。  
他不禁抬起头看向站在那的模特，在心里猜测对方是否也和自己一样从心理上进入了这样一个状态。  
“今天该轮到我了，或者不如说昨天让我来也许还比较好。”  
将库夫林看着自己的眼神当成了询问，Alter的语气中流露出不容质疑的认真。  
“就算是我想选择手上再挨那么一下子恐怕今天体力上也支撑不了。”  
虽然不喜欢认输，但在这种时候还要逞强就是在拿自己的安全开玩笑了。他很清楚自己需要至少一天的时间来恢复消耗掉的体力，也许明天他会选择在手心上钉进一枚钉子，但今天绝对不行。  
“希望今天他们会提供牛排，我想吃牛排了。”  
一面说着，模特打开送餐的窗口，里面的托盘上已经准备好了冒着热气的早餐。  
当然无论什么地方的服务都不会在早餐时间提供牛排这种食物的。  
略带不满地咋着嘴，Alter把托盘端出来，煎蛋和培根的味道在空气中弥漫开来。  
这种富含了卡路里与脂肪蛋白质的味道对于刚刚大量流失过血液的青年来说足以勾得他的胃发出难以忍耐的声音。  
埋头苦吃的青年完全没有聊天的意图，而模特也没有挑起话题的额意思。两个人都挺享受这种安静的面对面吃东西的氛围，无意打破亦沉浸其中。

吃过早饭之后Alter从送餐窗口里面拿出来他们彼此都十分熟悉的那个小箱子，里面显然装着任务中所提到的“道具”。  
“要打开看看吗？”  
库夫林的问题让对方摇摇头。  
“想也知道都是些什么，反正也不需要提前练习，总归也就是那几样，你也知道该怎么用。”  
“你这么坦然接受反而让我觉得不知道该说些什么了。”  
“不坦然接受又能怎样，逃不掉的话还不如尝试去接受甚至享受来得方便。”  
扯起嘴角，库夫林多少能够理解这家伙至今没能登上任何杂志封面的理由。  
“晚上洗完澡再来做吧。”  
“嗯。”

决定下来之后两个人都恢复到他们所习惯的日常之中。  
库夫林正在打的手机游戏的剧情发展有些出乎他的意料。谁会想到在一个标榜了爱与希望的系列中真的会出现世界毁灭这样的剧情发展呢。即便如此游戏也没有结束，而是以重建世界为目的进入了第二阶段。  
说到底也是游戏，能够在这样的逆境中，尤其是由自己的双手所造成的逆境中再次站起来的，也许只会出现在游戏中也说不一定。  
耳边回荡着另一个人的喘息声，想要不心猿意马也是十分困难的一件事。  
他抬起头看向正在做伏地挺身的青年，饱满而鼓胀的肌肉在日光下泛着诱人的橙黄色光晕。

“挑战单手洗澡还是困难了点。”  
站在浴室门口苦恼着，库夫林不得不对着一脸得逞的笑容的青年摊开手。  
“看来还是需要你帮忙才行。”


	19. Chapter 19

虽然库夫林小时候也有过跟双胞胎兄弟一起洗澡的经历，但到了十来岁的时候两个人便都开始拒绝这种并不一定会加深感情的行为。换言之，从那之后他便不曾与另一个人在洗澡时共处一室。  
说不尴尬肯定是假话，在Alter面前背过身脱掉衣服让他比起平时多花了一倍的时间。手臂上的伤给他增加了点不大不小的麻烦，当然更大的麻烦来源于心理上的。  
转过身之后他面对的是已经脱得一丝不挂的年轻模特。  
“手臂要是不方便动的话大可以叫我帮你脱衣服。”  
对方在胸前叉起双臂，语气中隐约能够感觉到一丝不耐烦的情绪。虽然理由不难猜测，但库夫林还是很想给他一脚。  
“不过是这点小伤，别当我是那种弱不禁风的书呆子。”  
他的话让Alter反而进一步凑上来，胸膛几乎抵在一起。他能感觉到对方的呼吸拂过他的嘴角。  
“即便我这么认为过，现在也会改变这种看法。”  
肆无忌惮的打量着他的身体的目光中流露出欣赏的态度，这让他不自觉的挺起胸膛，一副绝不容小看的姿态。  
“健身房常客哈？”  
“比你想象得多。要是不打算帮忙你大可以现在穿上衣服出去。”  
不打算再继续跟他争口舌之快，Alter已经迈进浴缸里，从花洒架上取下手握的那个并且将水流控制钮转到拿在手中的花洒这一侧。  
“进来吧，胳膊抬高点，不然淋到水就麻烦了。”  
小声嘟囔着“真是麻烦”之类的抱怨，库夫林也迈进浴缸里。两个人无言的面对面站了一会，只有握在Alter手中的花洒洒下的水声。溅在小腿上的水珠凉得库夫林打个颤，好在过不多久便由冷转热，维持在让他觉得舒适的程度。  
“头发要洗吗？”  
“当然。”  
他低下头，以便能让对方完全把他的头发淋湿。除了水声，耳边还传来Alter压低声音的抱怨。他低着头翘起嘴角。  
有力的手指在他的头皮上揉按着，泡沫在手指间充盈起来，包裹住天蓝色的发丝。他闭起眼睛，免得泡沫随着水珠流到眼睛里。  
遮蔽的视线让他的触觉和听觉都变得更加敏锐起来。  
他能感觉到手指在头皮上揉按的力道轻重变化，暂停下来的水声让除他之外的呼吸声变得更加清晰可闻。除此以外还有从Alter身上散发出的热量。因为双手都在他的头发中揉搓着而使得对方的气息完全笼罩在他身上一样。  
“手再举高点，我要冲掉泡沫了。”  
他刚刚抬起手臂，热水便已经喷洒在他的头上。算不上柔和的力道，穿过他的发丝的手指时不时挂到几根头发，扯得他从牙缝里抽着气。  
“虽然很早就一个人生活，但你并没有学过怎么照顾别人。”  
湿漉漉的发丝贴在他的脸颊上，库夫林用右手把它们拨到肩膀后面去。  
“没有人需要我照顾。”  
Alter耸耸肩膀，并不打算将他的抗议放在心上。  
“转过去，我要给你后面擦沐浴液。”  
“总觉得这话听起来哪里有点别扭。”  
嘴里嘟囔着，库夫林转过身。披散在后背上的长发又被对方撩起来绕过肩膀搭在胸前，沾满泡沫的沐浴球擦过脊背的感觉让他不由得缩缩脖子。  
沿着腰线落在臀上的浴球擦过他的两腿间，扭开的屁股只是因为条件反射的缘故，但立刻被Alter的手掐住了腰，制止他进一步躲开。  
“别动来动去的。”  
“很痒啊喂！”  
“忍耐一下又不会怎样。”  
语气中的不耐烦愈发明显了起来。虽然看不到对方的样子，但库夫林还是能够在脑海里拼凑出Alter皱起眉，明明是没什么表情的脸却威圧感十足，如果不是裸身拿着沾满泡沫的浴球的话也许还能够吓哭小孩子也说不一定。这画面让他有些忍俊不禁，笑得身体都在抖，向后靠着整个人压在了对方胸前。  
“喂，走开，没办法擦沐浴液了。”  
“反正后背上不是都擦完了吗，就这么擦前面不也挺好。”  
“你把泡沫都蹭在我身上了。”  
“迟早你也要洗啊，时间早晚的问题。”  
耳边传来叹气的声音，他笑得越发得意了起来。从胳膊下方绕到胸前的手拿着浴球在他的身上蹭来蹭去，显然没办法完全看到是否将浴液涂满整个身体给Alter带来了点麻烦。  
在他胸前盲目的摸索的浴球带来意料之外的刺激。洁白的泡沫衬得被刺激得充血的乳首显得愈发艳红。  
“别总是在胸前蹭来蹭去的，都要被你蹭掉一层皮了。”  
嘴里抱怨着，库夫林又向身后靠了靠，试图躲开挂在乳尖上的浴球。像是为了确认他的抱怨一样，Alter空出来的手在他的胸前摸了一把，甚至用手指在他的乳首上捏了捏。  
“这样竟然起反应了？”  
“被你那样蹭来蹭去的身体没反应才奇怪吧。”  
背后的声音沉默了一瞬，然后像是突然想到什么似的，声音更加贴近他的耳边响了起来。  
“那如果我在这里先把你撸硬了的话，等一会不就会轻松很多。”  
“那可难说，万一撸过头在这里射出来，过会你可就要费上更多力气也说不一定。而且这不算是作弊吗？”  
“呿，你配合一下，控制好度不就好了。而且也算不上作弊，要求里说的只是用嘴让你射出来而已，可没说不许用手。”  
库夫林还来不及回答，对方的手已经探到他的下腹，沾满泡沫的手指摸索到他的男根上。  
“什么啊，你明明连这根都有反应了。”  
将已经抬头的阴茎握在手里，沐浴液的润滑效果比想象的还要好得多。Alter为了让手臂的动作更加灵活些，一条腿干脆迈在他的双腿间，从下腹到胸膛都紧贴在他的身上。  
没撸几下，库夫林的性器便完全挺立起来，从一大团泡沫里高昂着深红色的头。  
“……够了吧，再撸下去可就变得很难控制了。”  
声音里混入了浓重的鼻音，微微挺动的腰身似乎完全不打算遵从身体主人的意志一样，兀自寻求着更加强烈的快感。  
“可不要过不一会就软下去啊。”  
说着Alter又撸了两下，而肉刃的主人立刻回应了他的手指。清晰的抽气声从库夫林的口中传来，甚至还伴随着一两声低哑的闷哼。  
手指又在鼓胀的茎身上捏了一下，Alter才放开手。扭开热水将对方身上的泡沫冲洗干净。

从浴缸里迈出去一条腿的时候库夫林顿了顿，扭头瞟了一眼正在往身上涂浴液的模特。  
“那你最好快点洗，免得……”  
“用不着你操心。”


	20. Chapter 20

库夫林正在擦干头发的时候Alter已经从浴室里走出来，身上还在滴滴答答的向地毯上淌着水。  
“还真是快。”  
“啰嗦。”  
与身上披着浴袍的库夫林不同，模特完全没有遮蔽身体的打算。似乎是已经习惯了这种异常的相处方式一样，Alter未着寸缕的在屋里走来走去顺便把身上的水甩得到处都是。  
在让对方到床上躺好和穿上衣服之间挣扎了一会，库夫林还是选择了前者。  
“如果你在找那个盒子的话，我放在餐桌下面了。不如你现在躺到床上去，反正准备工作也要我来做。”  
模特并没有回答他，而是弯下身体从餐桌下面把那个盒子捞出来。而坐在床上的青年发现自己不自觉的在盯着那随着动作而朝向自己翘起的屁股。  
如果不是对方已经直起身，拿着盒子朝床边走过来的话，他不敢保证自己不会凑上前把手放上去。显然是从他的表情上看出了些不同寻常的气氛，Alter在他身边停下步子，对他挑挑眉。  
“手臂上的伤还在疼？”  
“不，已经不碍事了。”  
对方理解上的偏差反倒让他松口气，低下头将注意力转移到放在床单上的盒子上。  
Alter爬上床，在盒子另一侧盘着腿坐下。  
双腿间一览无余的样子很难说是神经过于大条还是压根已经不在乎，觉得有些头疼的库夫林猜想大概是二者皆有。  
打开盒盖，里面是他们已经熟悉的那几样道具，外加点没见过的新玩意。  
把手铐和乳夹拿出来，箱子里面还躺着三样他们之前没用过的玩意。  
粉红色的的长椭圆形的橡胶制品连着一条线，线的末端是个控制器。跳蛋这玩意对于他们两个来说都算不上陌生。所谓没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么，就算是没亲手使用过但在各种爱情动作片中可以说是出场率极高的小道具。  
Alter的表情略微扭曲了一瞬，随即又恢复了他一贯懒洋洋的样子，用手指从盒子里捡出一个皮质的玩意。  
起初库夫林以为那是个眼罩，但从盒子里拿出来之后发现是个圆筒形的套子，圆筒上有几根可以收紧的皮带，开口处连着四条更长些的带子。  
“该不会是用来套在……”  
“如果你还能想象出来别的地方能套上这玩意的话。”  
“啧，真是恶趣味。”  
Alter咋着舌把阴茎套扔在床上，加入之前拿出来的那堆道具里面。盒子里只剩下一个纸盒孤零零的躺在盒子底上。  
把纸盒拿在手里，模特从能够推动的一侧将里面的抽屉层推出来。放在里面的是一个注射器，里面已经装好了药水。  
“这是什么？”  
显然库夫林也无法回答对方的问题，他从模特手里接过纸盒，翻到背面。密密麻麻的小字显然是对注射器内的药水成分和用法的介绍。粗略的读了一遍之后他不由得对Alter在今天晚上的处境有些担心。  
“说得简单点就是春药，上面写着没有副作用，但谁知道呢。”  
他拿着药盒晃了晃，眉头皱起来。  
“就算有也不得不用，毕竟已经写在条件里面了。那要怎么用，像平时打针一样扎在胳膊上？”  
“真是那样就好了，注射器上没有针头，虽然注射口很小但也肯定没办法扎到血管里去。”  
他的话让对方的表情明显地扭曲起来。  
“那该不会是打在……”  
“和你想的一样。”  
床单在Alter的手中被纠结成了一团。不管换做是谁都会觉得难以接受，库夫林一时也想不到什么能让对方心理上觉得好过一些的言辞，只能让沉默在空气中慢慢扩散开来。  
“这帮变态的家伙，只要我能出去……”  
为了阻止对方继续说下去，库夫林放下手里的药盒，扳着Alter的肩膀让他向后倒在床上。  
“我们一定能出去，必须得出去不可。”  
他让嘴唇落在对方的脸颊上，安慰似的，轻轻地在皮肤上碰了碰。  
“开始吧。”


	21. Chapter 21

轻车熟路的把手铐和乳夹固定在对方身上，库夫林开始研究新加进去的那几个小玩意。  
将润滑液挤在手心里，他示意Alter打开腿。躺在床上的模特不发一语地遵从了他的要求，唯一显示出抗拒心的只有转过去的侧脸。  
将跳蛋拿在手里看了看，虽然尺寸不大，但他觉得润滑液依然必不可少。把手指和跳蛋上都包裹上湿滑的液体，库夫林在准备的间歇抬眼朝Alter看过去。彼此同色的眼瞳中的视线交汇在一起。  
显然年轻的模特也对新加入盒子里的道具怀着一丝好奇，尽管那眼神中更多的是担忧。  
“反正都是要做，我会尽量让你舒服点。”  
“要做就快点，一直保持这个姿势腿都要酸了。”  
“你没那么脆弱，锻炼的时候我可看得一清二楚。”  
Alter从眼角狠狠瞪了他一眼，旋即又把视线转到枕头上，好像那上面有什么极其吸引他注意力的东西一样。  
嘴上说得轻松，其实心里还是过不去这个坎。库夫林没有说破，但也确实的看在眼里。  
他将浸满润滑液的手指按在随着呼吸收缩的穴口，能够感觉到对方明显的瑟缩了一下，但还是控制住自己没有躲开。他微微勾起嘴角，不着痕迹的低下头，希望年轻的模特没有看到。  
用指腹在那上面揉按了一会，直到感觉到那些紧缩的皱褶略微软化下来才将一个指节推进去。  
“放松，越快扩张好咱们能越快进到下一步。”  
从Alter的喉咙里发出低哑的咕哝声，但听不清到底在说些什么。他觉得放在自己身侧的膝盖在蹭着自己的胯部，像是在催促着自己一样。他希望自己没有会错意。  
将手指推得更深了些，这一次并没有感觉到预想中会绷紧的括约肌。大约是已经有了心理准备的缘故，Alter剧烈起伏的胸膛显然是拼尽了全力想要放松下来的样子。  
“好孩子。”  
空出来的手在紧致的臀肉上揉捏了一把，充满弹性的皮肤像是将他的手指紧紧吸附住一样，他知道这只是试图让自己心理上舒服点的借口，但他实在不愿放手也是不争的事实。  
让手指在肠道里抽查了一会，确认对方已经适应了异物进入的不适感之后他抽出手指，将跳蛋抵在穴口。  
“这玩意比手指略微粗那么点，你这里已经足够润滑了，希望进去不会太难受。”  
他的话让Alter将头几乎彻底埋在枕头里，拒绝扭过脸来与他对视。  
跳蛋的尖端比起手指还要细小一些，推进穴口几乎没有受到任何阻碍。但到了中间比较粗的部分便感到了预料中的紧涩。用手按住跳蛋的末端，库夫林俯下身，半是压制住对方有可能挣扎的双腿，半是安抚性地用手揉搓着那缩在小腹上软趴趴的性器。  
“稍微忍耐一下。”  
Alter没有回答他，但穴口突然传来的胀痛让他抓着床单的手指紧紧攥起来，将指间柔软的布料捏在无法自由移动的掌心里。  
吞入了整颗跳蛋的穴口瑟缩起来，仅仅留下那根白色的电线从穴口一直延伸出来，接在遥控器上。  
“要现在打开吗？”  
拿起遥控器，库夫林仔细看了看上面的按键。除了开关之外只有两个调节强度的按键，功能十分简单但也极为实用。  
埋进枕头的脑袋摇晃了一下，显然是想要将这种感觉尽可能的拖后一些。  
“那等到把所有道具都戴上再打开吧。”  
他拿起剩下的两样，略微犹豫了一下还是先把阴茎套放在一边，拿起注射器。  
从余光里瞟到注射器的模特缩了缩腿，但并未从他的身下逃开。  
“我以为你会在把那个粉色的玩意塞进去之前先把春药打进去。”  
Alter声音里满是疑惑的意味，这反而差点让库夫林笑出声。  
“不，我想你应该还是没有搞清楚这东西是从哪注射进去的。”  
“……难道不是……后面？”  
别过脸来的模特皱起眉，一脸不解的神色。  
“当然不是，还是说你希望以这种状态被从后面注射进去？”  
“滚！”  
他安抚的在Alter的大腿上拍了拍。  
“别乱动，我不想你因为这种理由受伤。”  
说着他握住对方的男根，残留着润滑液的掌心在那上面上下揉搓起来。  
“你并不需要做这种事……”  
再一次别过脸，Alter显然对于自己目前的状态还是难以释怀。  
“不，这只是为了注射起来比较方便。”  
这一次对方终于正确理解了所谓的注射到底是怎么回事，瞬间僵硬起来的身体像是某种受到惊吓的大型动物一样。  
“没有第二种选择？”  
“很遗憾，没有。我会尽量慢一点，让你不难么难受的。”  
在他手中半勃起的阴茎已经具备了一定的硬度，虽然可能过一会就会因为疼痛而软下去，但不做也不行。  
拔掉注射器的塞子，推掉里面残留的空气，将顶端对上马眼处的细小开口。  
“我一定要宰了这群绑匪。”  
咕哝着勉强能够听懂的句子，Alter咬住枕头，脸上挂着宛如赴死一般的表情。  
“据说虽然很疼但还是会有快感，也许能有意外的发现也说不一定。”  
“唔嗯唔唔嗯嘶嘶！”  
“你嘴里咬着东西根本听不懂在说些什么啊。要进去了。”  
换个姿势，用自己的体重压住对方的双腿，避免因为疼痛而挣扎的身体不小心弄伤更加敏感的部位。库夫林将注射器的顶端推进对方的尿道口。  
“唔！”  
好在他预想到Alter一定会挣扎这件事，哪怕并非出自本意，但模特的身体还是早于头脑一步采取了行动。弹起来的上半身因为少了被压制住的下半身的配合而无法做出更进一步的反抗举动，只能落回床单上。剧烈起伏的胸膛似乎是想要用更多的氧气来抑制住疼痛带来的麻痹感。  
推动针管将透明的液体注射进去，虽然受到此种折磨的并不是自己，但库夫林还是感觉到自己的手指也在打着颤。同为男性，那种痛苦并非是无法想象的。正是因为可以理解所以这种由自己亲手造成的痛苦像是一种恶性的传染病一般，将他的感官也扯入了进去。  
注射之后立刻将针管拔掉，因为疼痛而完全瘫软下来的肉刃在他的手里没精神的耷拉着头，被针头带出的催情剂沿着冠状体的边缘淌下来。轻柔的在那上面揉搓了几下，库夫林拿起最后一样道具套在软下来的阴茎上，希望这东西不要给已经受到强烈刺激的男根带来更多痛苦。  
他揉揉模特的屁股，比起之前那种吃豆腐一样的行为，这次更接近安慰的意味。将阴茎套的绑带绕过对方的臀部，用手从那无力抬起的腰下摸索了一阵才把固定带成功扣起来。  
“要不要休息一下再继续？”  
准备工作已经做完了，但他不觉得对方还有足够的力气立刻坐起身给自己口交。  
剧烈起伏的胸膛似乎是在赞同他的提议，但埋进枕头的脑袋还是摇了两下。  
“我没事……赶快结束吧。”  
用戴着手铐的双手支撑起身体，Alter坐起身，微微打着颤的身体上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗液。这并非是由于室内温度过高的缘故，显然忍耐疼痛已经给他造成了相当程度的痛苦。  
将嘴唇印上那皱起的眉宇间，库夫林修长的手指插进对方尚未干透的发丝间，在头皮上轻柔的按摩着。  
“不知道是被玩弄了尿道口更疼还是在手臂上划一刀更疼一些。”  
讥嘲的笑意挂在略微有些歪斜的嘴角上，模特闭起眼睛，享受了一会发丝间传来的爱抚。疼痛感渐渐消退的同时，一阵阵燥热开始沿着阴茎蔓延到他的下腹，随着血液的流动而遍布他的四肢百骸。  
“继续吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

下意识地舔舔嘴唇，从下腹传来的灼热感让他觉得口干舌燥。虽然并无他意，但看在已然对自己所做的事产生了纯粹达成目的以外的念想的库夫林来说，则变成了另外一种意味。  
从对方的发丝间收回手，蓝发的青年微微别开眼。他意识到自己似乎在隐隐期待着接下来将要做的事，这让他有些无法直视那对与自己同色的眼瞳。他翻个身靠在床头，把另一个枕头拉过来塞在背后当成靠垫用。不知道对方是否看透了自己的胆怯，他希望没有。  
跪坐在床上的Alter并未对库夫林的异样表现展现出丝毫疑惑的情绪，也许是刚才的疼痛已经让他除了尽快完成今天的任务之外再也无暇思考其他，又或许是春药夺走了他对满足自身性欲之外的一切事物的兴趣。不管是哪一种，对于库夫林来说都算得上是能够松一口气的状况。  
“腿打开，这样有些别扭。”  
掌心伴着手铐的链子在库夫林裸露在浴袍外的大腿上拍了拍。  
他依言打开双腿，看着对方用膝盖和小腿在床上挪动到他的双腿间。Alter的膝盖又在他的大腿内侧顶了顶，让他把腿张得更开。  
有什么略带凉意的东西擦过他的膝盖，他歪过头从对方的身侧看过去，白色的遥控器连着电线正从他的腿上扫过去。  
“差点忘了把开关打开。”  
他的话让Alter怔了几秒才意识到他指的开关是什么。埋在后穴里的跳蛋并不足以让肠道受到什么刺激，仅仅是被填进异物的感觉也被尿道口被打进春药的刺激所淡化。如果不是库夫林提到这玩意，年轻的模特甚至都要忘记自己的后穴里还含着一枚粉红色的跳蛋。  
他不得不以十分别扭的姿势从两腿间摸索到电线，沿着从穴口延伸出来的电线摸索到末端的遥控器。他看了库夫林一眼，对方朝他摊开手，示意他继续探索遥控器的用法。  
只有三个按键的遥控器并没有太多选择余地，最大的那个按钮无疑是电源开关。手指在上面按下去的同时，甬道里的跳蛋便震动起来。即便是有所心理准备，但Alter的身体还是猛地一凛，整个上半身都俯下去，笼罩在库夫林的身上。  
“你还好吗？”  
炙热的吐息拂过蓝发青年的胸前，如果不是手指在身下紧紧抓着床单的话，库夫林简直想按着模特的头让他舔上自己的前胸和腹肌。  
然而他不能这么做。这问题蠢得要死，话一出口他就已经后悔，但他无法什么都不做，那实在太过于异样了。他只能尽可能抑制自己加快的呼吸与心跳，希望对方无法从自己身体的反应上发现任何端倪。  
“看……也知道……很不好……”  
从牙缝里挤出来的声音打着颤，连撑在他头顶的手臂都在微微发抖。这反应他算不上陌生，但从未想过会在这个模特身上见到。  
汗水从泛着胭红的脸颊上淌落，滴在他的胸前。超乎寻常的热度正从Alter的身上散发出来，比他在锻炼时的身体还要灼人。  
下意识的吞了下口水，库夫林撩起对方落在自己颈侧的长发，将发丝搭回模特的颈后。手指就势在那垂下的后颈上揉按了一会。  
“还能继续？”  
他的问题让对方发出讽刺的哼声。  
“毕竟都到了这个地步。”  
重新撑起身体，Alter扯开他的浴衣腰带。失去束缚的布料在重力作用下摊开在他的身体两侧。突然暴露在清冷的空气中让他不由得打个颤，还来不及感觉得凉意便被对方抚上他腰腹的炙热的手指撩拨得升了温。  
模特没有丝毫犹豫地勾住他的内裤边缘。  
“屁股抬起来。”  
他刚让臀部离开床垫，Alter便将他的内裤扯到了大腿上。已经在刚才的准备中抬头的肉刃因为束缚物的剥离而微微翘起来，很快便被对方握在手里。  
“看来把这些玩意戴到我身上让你感觉不错？”  
圈住他的阴茎的掌心炙热得让他发抖，那感觉美妙得超乎想象，更何况模特还在故意的将圈住肉刃的手上下移动起来。这更加让他按捺不住地想要在那手心里抽插，如果不是想起了今天的任务目标的话。  
“你无法想象这感觉有多好。”  
半开玩笑的说着，库夫林向对方眨眨眼。  
“别忘了在说话的间歇让你的嘴干点正事，越快点结束你就能越早把那些东西都拿下来。”  
“用不着你提醒。”  
又在他的肉刃上套弄了一会，完全勃起的肉刃顶端因为充血而变得颜色更深。前液将马眼周围浸得湿漉漉的，一副随时会淌下来的样子。  
闭起眼，像是在努力不去看自己正要把什么东西放进嘴里似的，Alter低下头含住深紫红色的龟头。那玩意一进到嘴里便让他想要立刻吐出来。前列腺液的味道在舌面上蔓延开来，腥涩得让他觉得能对着这玩意舔个不停的人不是味觉死了就是靠这玩意赚钱。他撩起眼皮看了一脸享受的青年一眼，也许还得加上极少数的真爱盖过一切。而自己恰巧不属于这其中的任何一种。  
光是含着当然不会有任何结果，他也不指望对方光凭着这点刺激就射出来，让他赚到今天的点数。他很清楚过去交往过的女人们是怎么做的，也知道到底怎么做自己最舒服。既然都是男人，横竖也差不了多少。模仿不是什么难事，只要跨过心里那道坎。  
他试着用舌头在马眼上舔了一下，也许是习惯了那种腥涩的味道，当然更有可能是已经对那种味道感到麻痹，他并没有觉得直接舔上去的味道比刚才更糟。但这种尝试所带来的效果却比他所预想的还要良好。贴在他身体两侧的大腿明显的绷紧了，细微的哼声从库夫林的喉咙里传出来，虽然声音很低，但还是被他的耳朵捕捉到。  
到底也是男人，没什么太大不同。  
用舌头在马眼上舔弄了一会，比之前更多的前液淌在他的舌面上，接着被他涂抹在整个冠状体上。  
与此同时，靠坐在床头的青年口中发出的呻吟声已经无需再抑制。修长的手指插进他的发丝间，一面在头皮上按摩着，一面按着他的后脑，显然是想让他吞吐起来。  
他没有抗拒后脑上传来的力道，收紧嘴唇将阴茎吞得更深了些。擦着上颚进入口内的龟头让他觉得一阵反胃，但对方并没有收回压制着他的力道，甚至还微微抬起臀部，像是等不及他吞入的速度似的。  
喉咙在抗议着粗暴顶入的阴茎，并且将抗议付诸行动。痉挛起来的喉咙当然无法阻止更加深入的阴茎，反而像是含住龟头在那上面挤压吮吸一样。  
湿滑炙热的口腔已经让库夫林无法从这场口交中抽身，而不停地刺激着最敏感的龟头的喉咙更是使得他想要更加猛烈的在Alter的嘴里抽插起来。  
然而微微开始挺动的腰胯被他硬生生地压了下来，转而用手指轻柔的按摩着对方的头皮。  
“你要是觉得不舒服可以休息一下。”  
被肉刃塞住口腔的模特自然无法发出任何足够传达清楚语句的声音，但还是用行动给出了自己的回答。  
包裹住阴茎的嘴唇毫不犹豫地吞咽起来，一次次让龟头抵上喉咙深处所激起的不适感转化成对龟头的刺激让想要放慢节奏的库夫林也无所适从。  
被控制的情欲像是挣脱了缰绳的野马，他放任自己在对方口内驰骋起来。  
咕啾咕啾的水声在安静的室内显得格外情色，更不要说混入了呻吟声的合奏，简直让人听在耳朵里都觉得脸红得要烧起来一样。  
被抽插的阴茎带出嘴角的口涎沿着Alter的嘴角淌下来，汇聚在下颌上，让他看起来显得有些狼狈不堪。而这对于在他嘴里操弄的人来说不但无法将这种行为停止，反而更加变本加厉的想要让他露出愈发淫靡的样子。  
如果这间屋子有一面足以照出床的全貌的镜子的话，两个人都会为自己此时的样貌所震惊吧。  
被欲望灼烧到极限的青年仰起头，随着短促的呻吟声，挺起的腰臀将阴茎完全送进对方的口内，而被迫接受了这一切的青年清晰的感觉到舌面上的阴茎打个颤，比起前液味道更佳浓重的体液贴着他的喉咙在口内蔓延开来。  
不得不说这感觉简直糟糕透顶，也许这世上都找不到比这更加难以忍受的经历。  
将射精后瘫软下来的肉刃吐出来，被带出来的精液让他恨不得立刻去漱个口，将这味道彻底清除掉。然而比起这个，他更需要解决掉自己身上的束缚，而且被禁锢在阴茎套内的那玩意大概已经把套子里面浸得湿透。


	23. Chapter 23

面对伸到自己面前的手铐，库夫林没有多余的精力去做更多考量，几乎是条件反射般的从床头柜上摸到钥匙把手铐打开。  
金属松脱的咔哒声在Alter的耳中听来仿佛是一种救赎。迅速地甩掉手铐，任凭那玩意掉在地上发出刺耳的碰撞声。将乳夹拿掉的时候他觉得肿胀起来的乳首哪怕是轻轻碰到都会让他的身体无法控制的打个颤。  
库夫林无法将自己的视线从正在摘掉身上各种道具的青年身上移开一秒钟。  
被春药浸润过的肌肤依然泛着不正常的胭红色，微微张开的嘴唇因为刚刚才被肉刃蹂躏过而肿胀起来，而且唇边还挂着一抹尚未被抹去的白浊。  
显然Alter无暇分神在停留在自己身上的视线上。依旧急促的喘息声回荡在屋里，这已经不是似有似无而是光明正大地在撩拨对方，而始作俑者却毫不自知。  
模特背过手摸索着，试图解开固定阴茎套的绑绳。打着颤的手指几次在绳子边缘滑过，好不容易抓住了却并非是能够解开结扣的那一条。没过多久，青年的额发便被汗水打得湿津津地贴在额头上。  
“要不要帮忙？”  
虽然那是十分赏心悦目的画面，但库夫林还是觉得再这么下去自己就又要去厕所里撸今天晚上的第二发了。  
“不……”  
依然在跟系绳搏斗的青年动来动去的膝盖无意中压到垂放在床上的遥控器。只是并没能压在关闭电源的那个最大的按钮上，反而触动了增强键。陡然加快的震动让他俯下身，不得不停下手中摸索的动作，撑住床面以免自己栽倒在上面。  
震动的蜂鸣声也同时传入了库夫林的耳朵。将对方的反应完全看在眼里，他伸手搭上那打着颤的肩膀，让Alter转过身背对自己。  
“一直没把这东西拿出来，该不会是太舒服舍不得吧。”  
“滚！”  
“亏我好心要帮你。”  
拉住电线向外扯了两下，被他拽得向外挪动了一点的跳蛋似乎是抵在了前列腺上，本来直起身的青年又扑倒下去。  
“干脆点把那玩意拽出去！”  
“别急嘛，万一电线断在里面的话可就没办法拿出来了。”  
虽然明显是在恼火着，但青年被他这么一说还是老实闭上嘴，等他一点点把跳蛋拽出来。  
粉红色的跳蛋离开穴口的时候发出“啵”的一声，然后便震动着滚到床上。  
模特明显地松了口气，又在一只手突然按住自己臀部的时候险些跳起来。  
“别紧张别紧张，自己还是很难把这玩意解开的吧。”  
系在腰后的绑绳在库夫林的手指间松脱开来，罩在肉刃上的套子也随着散落下去的系绳掉在了床上。  
“哟，挺精神的嘛。要不要帮忙？”  
模特没有回答他，大约也是没有回答的余力。匆忙从床上下了地的青年连拖鞋都没穿，光着脚啪嗒啪嗒的奔到浴室里。  
库夫林无声地笑笑，也跟了过去。

浴室里还残留着沐浴液的味道，而现在急促的喘息声也将麝香的味道混了进去。  
一只手撑在玻璃隔断上，额头也贴在上面，炙热的吐息在玻璃上留下模糊的水渍，Alter的另一只手在急切地揉搓着不停淌下前液的肉刃。  
一双手从背后拢住他的脊背，另一个人的肌肤贴上他的，给他带来舒适的凉意。也由此他并没有甩掉那双在自己胸前抚弄的手。  
依旧红肿的乳首被灵巧的手指夹在指腹间玩弄了一会，他闭上双眼，耳边传来对方压低的声音。  
“我不介意帮你这个小忙，相信我能让你觉得更舒服一些。”  
沿着他的前胸一路向下摸索的手指划过随着呼吸起伏的小腹，将他的手包裹在掌心里。  
“交给我……”  
包裹着他的手指与他的五指交叠在一起，带着他的手重新进入撸动节奏。细碎而湿润的吻落在他的耳际和肩膀。他仰起头，靠在那让他觉得舒适的肩膀上，将欲望交到对方的手中。

已经被逼迫到极限的欲望不需要太久便在手指的技巧下颤抖着将白浊倾吐在库夫林的手中。他的嘴唇在模特的脸颊上扫过，没有过多停留便让Alter倚在瓷砖墙壁上，自己洗过手之后便离开了浴室。  
他需要好好想想，关于这个监禁他们的地方，关于监禁他们的人，还有最重要的，自己的内心究竟产生了怎样的变化。


	24. Chapter 24

小巷里的路灯因为某一处电线的接触不良而闪着忽明忽暗的光。  
急促的脚步声后面跟着与之形成清晰对比的富有节奏感的平稳的啪嗒啪嗒声。一前一后两个稍微拉开些距离的人影先后进入小巷深处，没入耸立的墙壁下的阴影中。  
“想不到你这样的家伙也有不辨方向的时候。”  
黑发的保镖将左手的军用匕首架在右手那把改造过的M500左轮手枪上，慢慢靠近躲在阴影里的男人。那家伙在之前的追逐中已经中了他两枪，一发在肩膀上，另一发打中了小腿，都不致命但足够限制行动。这也正是他所期望的，有目的的瞄准肢体比起在躯干上开个洞要困难得多，但他还不能让这条难得的线索因为一时的贪图便利而断掉。  
阴影中的男人手中晃过一抹银光。正在靠近的迪卢姆多偏过头，感觉到一阵极速的风声擦过自己的耳际，顺便带掉几根翘起来的头发。  
“你还这么有精神我就放心了，毕竟接下来可是需要你打起十二分的精神好好配合我的小玩具们玩一会呢。”  
一只脚踏进阴影的同时，带着血腥味的人影便仿佛拼死一搏般地扑了上来。  
迪卢姆多勾起嘴角，幽暗的路灯下仿若野兽一样的金瞳中迸发出嗜血的光芒。用匕首架开对方逼向自己咽喉的刀锋，右手的左轮手枪的枪口径直抵上男人的肩膀——刚刚中弹的伤口上，同时他曲起腿用膝盖重重地击向对方的小腹。  
双重攻击让已经受伤的男人顿时失去平衡，趔趄的步子将他甩到墙上，而冷静的猎手没有让猎物获得丝毫喘息的机会。迪卢姆多紧跟上前，手中的枪口依旧抵在那淌血的伤口上，并且在对方无处可退的时候，金瞳眯了起来。那并非是和煦的笑容，而是将猎物逼上绝路的捕猎者在享受着弥漫在空气中的恐惧的时刻。  
“如果你能够在这里就把我需要的信息吐露出来的话，我可以考虑不让你去见我的小玩具们。否则……”  
“我不知道你在说什么！”  
虽然是意料之中的回答，但迪卢姆多还是叹了口气。看来今天晚上也不会有太多时间让他在赶往下个目的地的路上休息一阵子。  
“虽然我很想享受这个过程，但说真的，我实在没有太多时间能够浪费在你这样的杂碎身上。”  
抵在弹孔上的枪口以超乎想象的力道朝着伤口内捅进去，本就抽痛着翻卷开来的伤口在坚硬的金属挤压下被强行扩张到足以容纳进枪口的程度。尖锐的嚎叫声仿佛撕裂开空气一般的从男人的口中响起，这让迪卢姆多皱皱眉，将手中的M500进一步朝着伤口里面推进得更深。  
他实在是很想在这个巷子里就把信息从这个家伙的嘴里撬出来，而不是把他带到那个没人的废弃厂房里耗上一整晚的时间。  
“如果我是你的话会做个聪明人，现在把我要的答案说出来的话，也许我还会帮你打个急救电话什么的。”  
惨叫过后的男人几乎像是挂在枪管上一样的没了力气，要不是身后还有一堵墙的话，恐怕已经瘫软在地上。即便如此，男人还是摇摇头。  
“唉，我简直要想念旅馆的床垫了。”  
打个响指，他们所在的小巷子里立刻涌进四个高大的身影。  
“带他去厂房，今天晚上有的忙了。”

从那片备受摄影爱好者喜爱的废墟里面走出来的时候，迪卢姆多抬起手遮在自己的眼睛上方。多亏了他的那些小玩具，让昨晚被他抓到的那个下巴上有道疤的男人——姑且还能够辨认出属于人的大致特征的生物，总算吐露出库夫林被带往的镇子。  
跟在他身后的手下替他打开轿车后座的门，年轻的保镖头子简单吩咐了几句便坐进轿车里。  
他需要打个电话，确保自己在坐上飞机，到达目的地之前便已经有足够的火力在当地等着自己。  
“安格斯父亲，我这有点小麻烦，让妹妹给我送点东西到D镇去。”


	25. Chapter 25

DAY - 5 -

黑发的青年在飞机上睡得并不安稳。  
一来短途飞行仅有三小时的时间，刚刚够打个盹，不借助药物甚至无法达到休息的目的；二来私人飞机的体积决定了它在通过乱流的时候无法像大型客机那样平稳，晃动不已的机身显然对于睡眠并没有什么促进作用；更重要的是，心里悬着一块大石的保镖还没有神经粗壮到足以在雇主生死未卜的时候还能睡个安稳觉。  
那个最后仅余下一滩碎肉的家伙所能够提供的信息还是极为有限，虽然他供出了库夫林被软禁的镇子，但也仅限于此。迪卢姆多拍拍脸颊，让自己从浅眠中清醒过来，至少在一个尚且算是可以搜索的范围内总比毫无目的的满世界找要有效得多。  
只不过这整件事的幕后主使依然潜藏在漆黑的水底，一个负责处理物证的喽啰连指派他干活的“Boss”到底是在给谁工作的都不知道，更不要说接触到这个组织更深层的消息。但这也给了迪卢姆多一个提示，他们所面对的绝对是一个不小的组织，内部阶级分明，分工极为明确。这也是他需要从父亲那边调集火力的主要原因。  
飞机降落带来长时间的耳鸣。迪卢姆多用力将食指按在耳道开口，揉了揉，然后迅速的移开手指，尖利的嗡嗡声这才减弱了些许。追求效率之下将飞机与乘客都逼迫到极限的飞行总算抵达了目的地。  
黑发保镖步下客梯车的时候已经有三辆车等在停机坪上。见飞机停稳了便开近过来，停在距离客梯车不远的地方。  
从中间的轿车上下来的青年穿着一身剪裁合体的黑色西装，脸上戴着一副墨镜，看不到什么表情。黑色的半长卷发整齐地梳到耳后，连前额的头发也用发蜡整理得一丝不苟。从墨镜下方的下颌与嘴唇看来，事实上应该还是个十分年轻的男人，尽管这身打扮似乎是在竭尽所能的想要模糊掉自己的年龄。  
迪卢姆多一眼就看到了站在轿车边的青年。大步走过去的保镖头子拉住对方的手，握在自己的掌心里。  
“来见哥哥也要穿成这个样子吗？我不是上个月才买了新的洋装给你，都没见到你穿过一次。不喜欢款式？还是颜色？”  
黑衣青年的嘴角不自然的抽动了一下，站在他四周的保镖们早已有了默契一般的纷纷不着痕迹的后退半步，让出足以让两个人的对话仅能够被对方听到的距离。  
“你买的那些谁会穿啊！老哥你下次要不要试试让坦克从脑壳上压过去，没准就正常了。”  
青年摘下墨镜插进口袋里，顺手将被镜框带出来的几缕发丝别回耳后。  
没有墨镜的遮挡显得青年愈发年轻了些，与迪卢姆多极为相似的面貌，抿起的嘴唇甚至比起他的哥哥还要显得倔强一些。  
“唉，明明你以前很喜欢我买洋装给你的，现在怎么突然穿起男装来。下次回家我一定要跟父亲好好谈谈，明明妹妹那么可爱，却总穿成这个样子，实在是太可惜了。”  
迪尔梅德有些庆幸自己已经把墨镜插在口袋里，不然现在一定已经捏碎了扔在对方脸上。他老哥没什么大毛病，虽然是个被老爹宠坏了而为所欲为的家伙，但总体来说也不会干什么太出格的事。唯一的问题就是对于自己这个弟弟的认知一直有问题，也不知道是脑子里搭错了哪根筋，也不管自己是不是几乎跟他一样高，体格也跟他相差无几的成年男性，坚持认为自己是“妹妹”。不管请了多少心理医生都没解决这问题。照这么下去，自己这个“妹妹”的身份看来要在对方脑子里存在一辈子，这么一想，迪尔梅德就更想掐死这个唯一的哥哥，当他不存在了。  
“你要的东西都已经运到这家酒店了，里面的人都已经打点好，不会找麻烦。”  
从口袋里掏出一张卡片递给迪卢姆多，他知道再跟对方纠缠弟弟妹妹的问题也毫无意义，干脆把话题转到正事上。  
保镖头子从“妹妹”手中接过卡片看了一眼，是一家酒店的名字和地址。  
“人手呢？”  
“也在那等，都是佣兵队的人，调动起来方便。老爹让你别搞出太大动静，毕竟不是咱们直接罩着的地方。”  
把卡片塞进口袋里，迪卢姆多一脸无辜的表情。  
“我也不想搞出太大动静，但要是真到了不得不动手的时候，我可不敢保证不会惊动消防车什么的啊。这次的对手不好对付，在这里又没什么能用得上的眼线。”  
“这我知道，好在之前跟这里的一家做过点小生意，他们应该能帮上忙。”  
青年说着把一部手机递给迪卢姆多。后者接过来打开看了看，只是普通的手机，没什么特别的。  
“用这电话联络他们，说是奥古家的人情就行。”  
“我就知道可爱的妹妹最能干了。”  
说着迪卢姆多抱住了对方的肩膀，在那梳得硬邦邦的头发上摸了两把。  
迪尔梅德简直想给他个过肩摔，如果不是周围有这么多保镖在看着的话。  
“第三辆车你开走，里面有你用的上的东西，你最趁手的那些也在里面。”  
“我就知道小迪尔最贴心了。”  
从保镖手里接过钥匙，迪卢姆多钻进第三辆车里面，随着引擎转动，车身微微震了一下。  
迪尔梅德敲敲车窗，看着玻璃降下来。  
“小心点，老哥。”  
“放心放心，等我下次回家再带新洋装给你啊。”  
“快走吧你！”  
迪尔梅德忍住了想要踹车的冲动，看着黑色的轿车逐渐开远。从飞机上开下来的两辆车也跟着迪卢姆多的车离开了他的视野范围。

被穿过窗帘缝隙逃逸进房间里的一缕阳光唤醒的青年揉揉被它抚摸过的眼皮，尚未清醒的头脑不由得质疑一下自己的手机是不是没电或者坏掉了，不然闹钟应该会比阳光更早的把他叫醒。  
青年终于渐渐从梦境之国中脱身出来。  
视线的焦点汇聚在一起，笼罩了他的大半视野的是灰蓝色的长发。他察觉到自己的手臂正搭在这头发的主人的腰上，自己的鼻尖几乎埋进那散在枕头上的发丝间。  
他慢慢的收回手臂，同时希望对方不要很不凑巧的在这个时候醒来。  
从床上坐起身，床垫随着他的动作摇晃几下，但依然没有吵醒睡得无知无觉一般的模特。  
那一道光线在黑漆漆的房间里显得格外刺眼，而在它之中飞舞的细小灰尘宛如活物一般。库夫林缩缩脖子，觉得脖子后面的汗毛都膈应得立了起来。  
昨晚他躺下之后不久，Alter就从浴室出来，也不开灯，摸索到床边的时候库夫林还听到对方撞到椅子腿的声音。强忍着没让自己笑出声来，一直感觉到身下的床垫颤巍巍的沉下去，带着一身湿热的水汽和浴液味道的身体贴着他躺下来。没有刻意避开他，但也没有凑得更近。就像是习惯了他的存在一样，自然而然的与他共享这张床。  
还在犹豫的念头突然就这么定了下来。

照例洗漱过后吃完早餐把餐具放回送餐的窗口里，两个人坐在床上打开电视。9号房的点数又增加了10点，距离离开这里还有一半，只要完成了今天的任务。  
将闪动的光标移到当日任务那一条上面但并没有按下确定键，库夫林觉得是时候把自己的决定让对方知道。彼此都做出选择对他们来说更容易面对接下来可能会出现的任何苛刻的条件。  
他侧过脸，看着坐在身边的青年。Alter的身上还残留着前一晚的痕迹。半敞开的睡袍下能够看到尚未消肿的乳首，挽起的袖子下露出的手腕上残留着的勒痕已经褪掉殷红，转为一圈标记着曾经发生过何事的青紫色。一顿有着芝士火腿煎蛋卷和德国香肠的早餐让模特现在露出满足而又昏昏欲睡的慵懒表情，一脸决定了今天的任务之后就会倒回床上睡个回笼觉的表情。  
发现自己正被盯着看，Alter眼中闪过一瞬间的疑惑。而视线始终钉在他身上的青年干脆凑过去，将嘴唇印在那半垂着的眼睑上。  
青年惊讶地怔在那，感觉到那逐渐随着自己的体温而升温的嘴唇移动到自己的鼻梁上，轻柔的吻一路向下，扫过他的鼻尖，最后落在微微张开的唇瓣上。这个吻并没有如同之前的那几次一样浅尝辄止。库夫林不但含住他的下唇用牙齿在上面轻轻摩擦着，甚至还用舌头舔过他的嘴角，趁他在高热下不得不分开唇瓣啜入更多空气以填补不足的部分的时候将舌头探进他的口内，挑弄着他的舌尖与他纠缠在一起。  
他梗直了颈子，想要从这个超出他预计的吻之中抽身，尚来不及从对方口内收复失地便被那只不知什么时候攀上自己后颈上揉磨的手指牢牢扣在原处动弹不得。  
惊讶的感觉盖过了突然被对方深吻的抗拒感，下意识的用手指揪住对方背后的衣服但并没有扯着库夫林让他松口，仅仅是等待着对方结束这个吻。  
他不知道这个吻持续了多久，那在他口内恣意妄为的舌头勾着他的舌尖迫使他不得不回应那个几近窒息的吻。终于从这个吻中抽离开来的青年深深喘息着，从空气中汲取自己失去的那一部分氧气，而对方的手指从他的后颈滑到他的脸颊上。  
“我并不喜欢男人，从来没有过，以后应该也不会有。但我也无法否认自己对你产生了……情欲。等等，让我说完。”  
修长的手指放在他的嘴边，做了一个噤声的手势。  
“我可是很认真的考虑过才决定现在把这件事确定下来的。如果这时候不说出来的话，以后再解释或许就会变得更加麻烦了也说不一定。我要的不仅仅是肉体关系而已，这种时候说这种话或许会很奇怪，但我希望你在我们离开这里之后跟我走。”  
灰蓝色头发的模特挑起一侧的眉，审视的目光中也带入了前所未有的认真。  
“你的意思是……要包养我？”  
“你暂且这么理解也可以。”  
Alter沉默了一会。也许有几十秒，或者十来分钟，库夫林无法判断时间的流逝，只觉得每一秒的增加都让他感到愈发的无法忍受。与此同时，宛如狩猎般的紧张感也刺激着他的肾上腺素。对方显然是在审视他的认真程度，他弯起眼，从睫毛下的阴影里捉摸着模特的目光。  
“不愁吃穿，工作也能够保证呵？”  
“只要你希望的话。”  
“我希望你有张舒服的床。”  
模特凑过来额头贴上他的，扫在他嘴唇上的呼吸里的情欲味道几乎可以扰乱他的头脑。  
“你找不到比它更舒服的床，我保证。”  
“成交。”


	26. Chapter 26

摸着良心说即便库夫林认为只要是自己主动出手的人，没有不能拿下的，而这在过去的任何一处声色犬马的场所也证明了其正确性，但这一次对方答应得如此爽快也让他不得不感到一丝惊讶。  
“我还以为你会再多提几个条件。”  
模特对他挑挑眉，扬起的嘴角上挂着毫不掩饰的嘲弄的笑容。  
“你以为我会提什么条件？钱？还是一栋别墅？”  
他耸耸肩膀，对方所提出的都在他的预料之中，既然Alter自己说出了包养这种话，自然将这些作为附属条件才是通常会出现在讨价还价中的话题。而且只要对方要求的话，这种程度的交换对他来说简直不疼不痒。正因为如此，库夫林才会对于模特并未提出这类要求而感到惊讶。  
“模特工作赚得不错，当然不能跟你比，但至少对我来说完全足够。至于住的地方，应该没有哪个别墅能比你家住着更舒服。另外……”  
青年顿了顿，皱起的眉头似乎是在思考该怎样组织词句。但对于急于想了解对方想法的库夫林来说这简直是一种煎熬。他意犹未尽的用舌尖舔了舔对方抿起来的嘴唇，考虑在结束这番谈话之后再尝尝那上面的味道。  
“另外？”  
“另外我也不讨厌你。”  
笑意透过湿热的嘴唇传递到对方的唇齿间。

把话说透了之后似乎对于Alter来说并没有什么改变。真要说有什么不同的话，大概也就是他更加理所当然一样的懒洋洋地靠在库夫林的肩膀上，半眯起来的眼睛盯着闪烁的液晶屏。

“- DAY 5 -  
Mission 1： A在C掌心中钉入一枚钉子。  
Mission 2： A被C的性器插入直到射精。”

“你真的没半夜爬起来偷看今天的任务？”  
几乎贴在耳边的声音搔弄着库夫林的耳朵，呼吸的热度拂过耳廓，痒痒的，不仅仅是耳朵，那声音撩拨得身体的别的部分也觉得痒痒的。  
“当然没有，你要相信这只是巧合，或者认为是直觉让我在今天把决定告诉你。”  
“决定呵……”  
余下的话Alter没有说出来，而库夫林只当做自己没有听到。  
“看来今天不需要纠结选哪一条了。”  
事实上应该说，新加入的选项正顺了他的意。既然已经决定要将对方作为情人对待，他当然没理由等到离开这里之后再从身体上确认彼此是否合得来。尽管是被迫为之，但这几次非正常的性爱进行下来，他可以十分肯定自己想要用自己从出生就原装来的那根和对方正常的做一次，而不是用那些橡胶替代品。  
“既然决定了就没什么事了吧。”  
一副昏昏欲睡模样的模特用手撑着身体爬到床头，一头倒下去把脸埋进枕头里。黑色的睡袍下摆在这实在称不上优雅的睡姿下完全敞开来，将修长矫健的双腿暴露在另一个人的目光下。  
对于库夫林来说，这只能称其为一种前所未有的奇怪的感觉。四天前他绝不会对这个霸占了大半张床的家伙的长腿多看一眼，亦或是最多只会觉得十分好看，适合上个封面或者拍个内衣广告。但现在，他想把那睡袍完全掀开来，从对方的脚趾一直摸到会让他发出充满情欲的喘息声的部位。  
人心就是那么容易改变的东西。  
摇摇头，库夫林绕到床头坐下来，拿起充满了电的手机继续打他的游戏。他希望能够借此分散掉自己的精力，并且让那已经蹿上小腹的热意自行消退下去。

模特一觉醒来的时候已经是午饭的时间。显然被从梦境之国中踢出来的时候并不是什么愉快的经历，Alter身上的浴袍在他躺在床上扭来扭去拒绝从睡眠中睁开眼的时候在身上卷成了麻花，扯着肩膀上的布料都掉下去缠在胳膊上。  
“你快要在睡觉的时候把自己绑起来了，那么想玩的话我们可以晚上加入这一条，相信绑匪不会介意。”  
“滚。”  
动作别扭的扯着自己身上的布料让它们回归原位，模特抓着头发从床上爬起来去送餐口找吃的。  
随着窗口被打开，咖喱的香味便飘了出来，渐渐溢满整个前厅。  
库夫林放下手里的游戏，被香味勾着也坐到餐桌前。还冒着热气的牛肉咖喱盖在泛着自然的油光的米饭上，动勺子之前胃就抢先咕哝了起来。


	27. Chapter 27

“希望你家的厨子不比这帮变态雇来做饭的做得差。”  
模特放下勺子，被美味的食物填满的不仅仅是原本空荡荡胃囊，还有无所事事带来的精神上的空落感。虽然处在这样的境地下，但炖得柔软可口又充满肉汁的牛肉中融入咖喱的香气足够让他在这一天内感到心情舒畅。大约也只有这种时候人才会花时间和心思去注意吃进胃里的东西是否能够满足身心，而不是仅仅作为卡路里的填充物。  
“你喜欢的话可以到时候告诉厨房想吃什么，老约翰的手艺可比这里的厨子地道多了。比起担心这个……”  
库夫林抬起手从Alter脸颊上擦掉蹭在上面的咖喱汁和饭粒。  
“如果我现在吻你的话应该会是一嘴咖喱味？”  
“你的意思是让我去漱个口然后吻你吗？”  
他收回手的时候对方又用手背在他摸过的嘴角上蹭了蹭，确定上面没再残留下什么。  
“喂喂，不要那么嫌弃啊。”  
似乎是在很认真的思考了他的提议之后，模特拿起桌上的空盘子放回送餐口。  
“晚上再说。”  
“啧。”

他从来没有如此焦急的等待着夜晚的到来，尤其是在模特还用了整个下午，在他的面前进行日常的健身运动的时候。  
也许是心态的改变也说不一定，库夫林发现自己已经无法再用之前看待对方的目光去注视成为了自己情人的青年。他会不自觉的在打游戏的时候将目光从手机屏幕上转移到在做俯卧撑的模特身上，将每一寸肌肉的隆起与颤抖都收入眼中，近乎贪婪的想要从那汗湿的半裸躯体上看到更多他从未注意到的部分。  
临近傍晚时分的阳光悠然的从落地窗洒进房间里，恣意占了大半个床的位子，将靠在床头的青年与刚刚与他还在锻炼中的情人一并拢在怀里。  
沿着肌肉线条淌下的水滴反着金橙色的光，像是给模特的身体罩上一层薄若蝉翼的金纱。  
“你应该有私人教练和常去的健身房？”  
模特嗯了一声作为回答，没有放下撑起身体的手臂。  
“你搬进来之后地下室的健身房可以随你喜欢去用，需要添加什么器械到时候叫人去买。让私人教练到家里来指导，或者换个更好的。”  
他的建议没有立刻获得对方的反馈。Alter维持着与之前一致的节奏做完今天的最后几次俯撑之后坐在地上进行舒缓肌肉的拉伸运动。运动的强度已经不需要他再把精力都集中在控制身体上，放松下来的表情又恢复到那种懒洋洋又有点不耐烦的样子。  
“我可以理解为你在禁止我去公共健身房？”  
“你应该理解为我不喜欢和他人共享属于我的人。”  
“独占欲呵？”  
“嗯，独占欲。”  
“突然觉得你比之前有趣多了。”  
被对方说得怔了一下，库夫林从没想过也不曾被任何人如此评价过。他微微歪着头思索的样子似乎愈发让Alter觉得有趣起来。凑过来的模特身上依然保持着刚刚运动过后的灼人温度，鼻尖几乎与他的蹭在一起。  
“你的手臂还是不能碰到水吧？”  
如果不是隐约还徘徊在伤口处的钝痛感依旧存在的话，库夫林几乎要忘记自己依然需要别人在洗澡时帮个忙这件事。他用手隔着纱布在伤口的位置按了按，疼痛略微加重了些，但早已不似刚刚被割伤时那般痛得连呼吸都要停滞一瞬。  
“安全起见的话。”

因为手臂上的伤，库夫林穿了一整天的浴袍——舒适但并不完全符合他的习惯。但在这个时候，似乎仅仅靠着一根腰带来固定在身上的布料起到了意想不到的效果。  
骨节突出的手指将腰带的一端捏在指间，随着松脱开来的活结，堪堪挂在肩膀上的宽大领口也滑到手臂上。握着腰带的模特略微抖抖手，那身白色的布料便从蓝发青年垂下的手臂上落下去，堆积在脚边上。  
“我还以为你没穿内裤。”  
“让那根蹭来蹭去的总归还是不太方便。”  
Alter松开腰带，让它加入对方脚边的布料里。空出来的手抚上库夫林的腰间，手指勾住内裤边。  
“你坐到浴缸边的话会更方便脱下来。”  
“我只是割伤了手臂，而不是掉一只手。”  
从内裤边缘探进去的手指并没有因为他的话而收回去，反而更加肆无忌惮地把他身上仅剩的那一小块布料扯下去大半，直到它缠在大腿根上。有力的手指并没有停在那，而是抚上他的屁股，在臀肉上揉搓起来。  
“当然，虽然是你的选择，但还是我动的手。不过这和我们正在做的事没什么关系。”  
Alter的呼吸拂过他的鼻尖，几乎贴上他的身体迫使他倒退着坐到浴缸边上。他抬起腿，让对方将内裤从自己的腿上褪下去，与浴袍丢在一起。  
“我有点好奇，模特训练中是否也包括……”  
“你很介意？”  
示意他把腿放进浴缸里，模特也脱掉自己的衣服，和他一起站进去。  
温热的水流冲在脊背上让他发出舒适的叹息声。  
“不如说是好奇。”  
他闭上眼睛，享受对方将浴球上的泡沫擦在自己身上的过程。略带粗糙的质感涂抹过皮肤之后，Alter用另一只手将泡沫在他的身上涂抹开，直到每一寸肌肤都覆盖上厚厚的一层泡沫。  
“很可惜，并没有你所好奇的那一种。”  
“看来我找了个无师自通的情人。”  
他转过身，让Alter在自己的后背上涂满泡沫。滑向腰窝的手指让他瑟缩了一瞬，没来得及躲开便被对方一条腿插进自己的双腿间阻止了行动。在臀部抹上泡沫的手指完全不打算掩饰其中的挑逗意味。沾满泡沫的手指在他的臀缝间滑动，若有若无的擦过穴口，让他不由得绷紧了臀肉，却也将手指夹在了臀缝间。  
凑近他耳边的声音里满是戏谑。  
“如果不是这该死的绑匪要求的话，我倒是很想试试插进去会让你发出什么样的声音。”  
他靠向身后的胸膛，仰起头枕在那肩膀上，把刚刚涂在自己身上的泡沫蹭满了对方的胸前和肩头。库夫林笑着吻了吻那扬起的嘴角。  
“等离开这里之后如果你还有兴趣，我们可以试试。”  
贴在他屁股上的掌心在那上面捏了一把。  
“那就说定了。”  
“需不需要打个欠条？”  
他的另一侧屁股也被捏了一把。


	28. Chapter 28

前几日的经历让他们在床上对彼此坦诚相见的时候并没有想象中的尴尬——但心绪上又与那种纯粹的为了完成任务获取分数时有着明镜可鉴的偏差。  
这种偏差渗透进行动中就变成了情欲的催化剂。  
Alter并没有如同之前那样像放弃感觉似的躺在床上，等着库夫林按照要求中所表明的那样一步一步的将他并不想获得的快感加诸在自己身上。这一次他坐在床头，靠着背后的床板。空调房里的金属栏杆贴在他被洗澡水浇得滚烫的皮肤上，让他打个冷颤，同时也让他头脑中像是醉酒一般翻涌的脑浆逐渐平静下来。  
就在这时，库夫林凑了上来。  
撑在模特身体两侧的手臂像是要将他禁锢在床头这一小块范围中一样，彼此同样滚烫的额头抵在一起，逼迫着他刚刚平静下来的头脑跟随着对方一起再一次沸腾起来。  
炽烈的气息拂过他的嘴唇，他松开不知什么时候在手心里捏得皱巴巴的床单，揽住库夫林的脖子，将对方气息纳入两个人的唇齿间。  
起初那只是柔和的吻，有点试探性的，带着一点点的不确定和迟疑。并不是他们的第一个吻，却是至今为止最认真的。像是在回应他揉捻着自己的后颈，库夫林将手指插进模特的发丝间，半湿的灰蓝色丝缎沿着他的指缝流泻下来，搭在手背上痒痒的，就像他现在的心情一样。  
随着彼此的手指在皮肤上细细的摩挲，浅尝辄止的吻便已经不再能够获得足够的刺激。库夫林吮住对方的下唇，将它放在齿间轻轻地咬着，不至于出血，但足够让它因为充血而微微肿起。  
Alter没有任由他恣意掠夺自己的疆土，灵活的舌头舔弄着在自己的嘴唇上留下一个又一个齿痕的贝齿，一面收复失地一面侵入对方的唇齿间，勾着那留守的舌尖与他共舞。  
啧啧的水声就像是催化剂一般，将情欲完全点燃起来。彼此揉捻的嘴唇逐渐加入了不可抗拒的力道，有几次库夫林几乎觉得对方已经将自己的嘴唇咬出了血。幸而他并没有尝到血的铁锈味。  
结束这个吻的时候两个人都不由得笑起来，贴在一起的肉刃已经替彼此将心绪都讲了个清楚。  
“我还以为需要再多做点什么才能让你硬起来。”  
“洗澡的时候把屁股贴在我下面的人不是应该早就知道了。”  
模特不打算让他在嘴上占到什么便宜，当然手上也是，揉捏着他后颈的手指捋着脊背滑到他的臀上。他微微打个颤，身体却愈发的兴奋起来。  
库夫林直起身，用一只手圈住两个人的阴茎套弄了一会，本就已经抬头的性器顶端便肆无忌惮的用前液浸湿了他的手指。  
“我打赌过会你会先射出来。”  
说着还将湿漉漉的手指在对方面前晃了晃，结果被Alter抓住胳膊拽着他的手放到嘴边咬了一口。  
当然，没真的用力那种。  
“你要是饿了可以考虑把手以外的东西放在嘴里。”  
抽回的手上留下一排牙印，库夫林假模假样地抱怨着，边意有所指地用手指擦过两根阴茎的顶端。  
“你那么想先射出来？”  
脑子转了半秒，他觉得应该把绑匪要求之外的事留到离开这里之后再慢慢来也不迟。可对方并没考虑到他正暗自暗自思忖的事，将他的暗示当了真的Alter从床头坐直了身体，曲起腿就要跪坐起来。  
“不，今天还是不用了。”  
按着对方的肩膀让一脸疑惑的模特复又躺下，库夫林从床头柜上拿起那瓶已经空掉一半的润滑液。  
借着向前探着身体把自己的枕头拽到身边的当口，他凑到Alter耳边，用只有彼此能听到的声音解开对方的疑问。  
“再让绑匪多观赏点只有我能看到表情的话，我会忍不住把这里炸个底朝天啊。”  
意识到他在说什么的模特在别过脸去之前留给他一副完美的卫生眼。  
将枕头塞在Alter腰下好把臀部抬高，库夫林的手抚上那因为自己跪坐在两腿间而无法合拢的大腿。结实饱满的肌肉因为他的手指碰触而微微颤抖了一下，试图并拢的大腿内侧挤压上了他的腿边。  
他用手托着对方的膝盖后方，示意模特曲起腿，而与他活动不便的那只手同侧的大腿也配合地弯起膝盖，脚跟抵在床单上。  
浸染着凉意的润滑液沿着他的指尖滴在紧闭的穴口，那上面的褶皱明显地愈发紧缩起来，拒绝着低于体温的液体的侵入。用手指将湿滑的液体在褶皱上涂抹开，让它们填满每一丝缝隙，同时也在等待着体温将润滑液温热到不会被后穴拒绝进入的温度。  
经受过几日开拓的肛口不需要多一会便逐渐放松下来，唯一显示出不同于之前的紧张的只有剧烈起伏的胸膛。  
带着润滑液探进去的手指没有受到太多阻碍，但在整根手指都被吞入之后反而觉得手指根部被紧缩起来的肛口勒紧了起来。  
嘴上说得轻松，其实还是会不自觉地产生抗拒感吧。库夫林没有由着自己的性子用手指抽插，而是停在那让手指在包裹上来的甬道内揉按了一会。  
“放松点，手指再怎么样也不会比那些橡胶玩意来得硬，不会伤到你。但如果不扩张足够的话，我这根可是比跳蛋和按摩器要粗多了。”  
“……是我的错觉还是你一副很骄傲的样子？”  
Alter不需要刻意抬起头也能看到跪坐在自己打开的双腿间的家伙一脸得意的样子，这让他十分想踹对方两脚。  
“大概是错觉？”  
无辜地对他眨眨眼，库夫林在他曲起来的膝盖上轻轻吻了一下。  
插科打诨的玩笑话起到了库夫林所期待的效果，手指根部被勒住的感觉明显地减弱不少。获得了自由进出的许可的手指开始在肠道里抽插起来。前几天的经验让他在肠壁上摸索了一会便找到了那个让Alter的身体几乎从床上弹起来的位置。突然被施加了强烈刺激而再一次勒住他的指根的穴口并没有坚持太久便重新为手指解开禁锢，而主动追求快感的身体自然也得到了相应的报偿。  
一次次在前列腺上摩擦过的手指能够感觉到肠壁都因为这样的刺激而挤压过来，就像是在催促他施加更多的快感一样的一面阻止着手指的抽离，一面迫不及待地为他打开进入的通路。  
原本只有两人的呼吸声的房间内逐渐被愈发粗重的喘息声与润滑液以及肠液发出的咕啾咕啾的声音所填满。  
扩张的手指逐渐增加也并没有给陷入快感中的身体带来太大的负担，Alter反而像是还觉得不足够一般地用膝盖蹭着他的腰侧。  
“等不及了？”  
扩张中的手指准确地按在前列腺上，比起之前陡然加重的力道让模特的腰完全离开了垫在下面的枕头。  
“是啊，是等不及了！我可不记得你之前有这么多话！”  
“毕竟心情不一样了嘛。”  
一丝丝捉弄对方的心情在看到那双湿润的眼瞳的时候便烟消云散得不知所踪，库夫林觉得自己似乎从来都不曾如此急切地想要做任何事。  
抽出手指，打开润滑液的瓶盖倒了更多液体在手心里。他来不及等体温将那凉沁沁的玩意温热便涂抹在挺立的性器上。  
火热的肉棒接触到冰凉的液体激得他背后一个激灵，甚至连手里的男根都略微软下去了那么点，救急地赶忙撸了两下让它恢复硬度。往好处想至少不会那么快就射出来，他可不想因为这个被对方嘲笑一辈子。  
随着呼吸而一开一合的穴口似乎是比他更加迫不及待一样，将龟头抵上去就像是被富有弹性的小口在上面含吮着似的。从顶端的小孔里淌下的前液与涂抹在穴口的润滑液搅合在一起，一并渗进收缩起来的褶皱里。  
库夫林将对方的一条腿抬起来架上自己的肩膀，身体的移动带动着龟头在穴口四周摩擦了几圈，将更多湿滑的液体蹭到大腿内侧的皮肤上。  
“要进去了。”  
刚刚还用手肘撑起身体的模特此刻完全躺在床上，赤色的眼瞳盯着他的一举一动，完全没有丝毫退缩的样子。  
但也没有应承。  
早就过了可以退缩的节点，库夫林用手在对方的大腿上安慰性地拍了拍，另一只手扶着已经硬到发疼的男根挤开穴口的褶皱顶了进去。  
后穴内的润滑液在挤压下发出淫靡的咕啾声，无处承载的液体从穴口一股一股的溢出来，打湿了模特的屁股与库夫林的大腿。  
“啊……好紧……”  
将阴茎完全送进肠道内之后，库夫林没有立刻抽插起来，而是停在那享受片刻与过去的性爱体验截然不同的紧致感。火热的肉壁宛如有着自我意识一般的随着Alter起伏的胸膛富有节奏地揉磨着侵入其中的肉棒。  
然而第一次被粗大的性器填满后穴的Alter并不像他那般保有享受的余力，也许只是单纯的疼痛还要好些，但比起那撑开穴口的钝痛感，更多的是体内含入了炙热的异物带来的一丝满足与本能渴求着更多的矛盾感让他疑惑不已。明明已经容纳过跳蛋与按摩器那种东西，但带有另一个人体温的那根玩意所带来的快感是它们完全无从比较的。  
模特仰起脖颈，将脆弱的喉结与绷起的青筋都暴露在对方眼前。搭在库夫林肩膀上的脚跟下意识地在那上面压下去，反向地勾着对方的肩膀试图让停在那的身体动起来。  
受到催促的青年自然没有拒绝的选项。库夫林将阴茎抽出大半，然后重重地顶回甬道里，短暂的抽离之后再一次享受被炙热拥抱的快感。  
尽管是Alter所渴求的，但突然擦着前列腺抽出又顶入的刺激感让他闭起眼睛，手指紧紧抓住身下的床单，连脚趾都勾下去。  
而这只是暴风雨的前奏而已。  
一旦进入了抽插的节奏在达到绝顶之前便绝对无法停止。彼此的潜意识中也在拒绝着停止的可能性。双手扣住对方的腰身，库夫林一次次将鼓胀的肉刃顶进那近乎贪婪一般吸附着他的穴肉里去。被肉刃带出穴口的嫩肉在激烈的摩擦下呈现出若隐若现的鲜红色，还来不及被清楚地看到便再一次随着顶入的肉棒消失在穴口中。  
空调像是失去了制冷功能一样，汗液沿着光滑的肌理淌落在床上，而沉溺在欲望中的两人对此已浑然不觉。  
身体的碰撞声与愈发剧烈的喘息声交融在一起，引诱得两个人更加肆无忌惮的在情欲中驰骋。  
不去考虑任何技巧，也无需思考是否要取悦对方，因为早已没有此种余裕。  
遵从本能的抽插已经足以将彼此都送上高潮，连语言在此刻都已失去意义。  
猛然绷紧的身体是到达顶峰的唯一预警，而略低于体温的液体冲刷过肠壁的刺激也让吞吐着肉棒的甬道痉挛起来。白浊的液体溅在模特的小腹上，同时剧烈收缩着的肠壁仿佛是要将射精中的阴茎完全榨干一样。  
射精后的虚脱感让库夫林伏倒在Alter的身上，两具汗津津的肉体交叠在一起，隔着皮肉与胸腔听着对方胸膛内的鼓动。  
“下去，好重。”  
哑着嗓子，Alter动了动，但还在颤抖的身体并不能将压在身上的青年掀下去。察觉到这一点的库夫林决定趁机占个便宜。  
“吻我就下去。”  
他看着Alter抬起头，便将脸凑上去，等着对方的嘴唇印上自己的。  
接着他的额头上就挨了一下，不算重但他发誓自己绝对听到额头碰在一起的响声。  
他正要开口抱怨，嘴唇上便贴上了火热的温度。  
抱怨的词句被吞进了肚子里，他含住对方越过唇齿间的舌头，觉得就算挨这么一下也值了回票。


	29. Chapter 29

DAY - 6 -

作为一个用来监禁被绑架者的酒店来说，这个地方的警备系统未免过于简陋了。用脚尖踢了踢被打晕的警卫，迪卢姆多确认他们在至少一个小时内都不会醒来，但这并没有使他放下心来，反而愈发觉得怪异。  
也许是从小便跟着佣兵队行走在战场上的直觉在此时发挥了作用，他感到莫名的缺乏紧张感。这种话如果说给此刻也许正为了与合作公司的谈判或是处理各部门报上来的问题而焦头烂额的库丘林听，大概会被他用电话线勒住脖子也说不一定。但这种感觉在迪卢姆多踏入这家位于市区边缘的度假酒店那一刻起便深深地驻扎在了他的脑海里。  
无论是过于松懈的警备还是仅仅高过草坪的落地窗，只有两层楼高的小洋房无论如何都不适合作为绑架犯的基地。尽管如此，迪卢姆多还是在仔细审查了这家酒店的平面图之后布置好人手，潜入进去从地下室搜到二层的保洁室。  
除去几个零星的老年游客之外，这只是一家极为普通的度假酒店而已。没有绑匪，更没有他在找的人。  
气恼地一拳砸在搜索的最后一间客房门上，跟在他身后的手下吓了一跳，不禁退后两步，看着挂在门上的金色房间号晃了两晃，掉在地摊上，发出沉闷的响声。  
“走，让其他人分批离开，不要引起注意。看来有必要跟那个线人好好‘谈谈’了。”

迪尔梅德安排的酒店在这个小镇的东南边，靠近一条小河。酒店本身极为普通，淹没在一排排小别墅之间并不显眼。内部设施也符合了它的外表，跟奢华丝毫不沾边，也就是比小旅馆稍微好那么一点的程度。对此迪卢姆多没什么可抱怨的，毕竟他是来救人不是来度假的。  
示意撤回来的手下把线人带到面前，因为不是在自己的地盘上，比起在老家时他的行动都谨慎小心了许多。再加上能够投入行动中的手下人数有限，也不允许他像在老家时一样撒下大网，几乎等同于用筛子把整个城市滤过一遍似的找人。  
也正是因为这样，迪卢姆多对于那个欠了奥格家人情债的家族所提供的线人没能给出正确的信息而格外懊恼。距离库夫林被绑架已经过去了5天，如果今天还找不到人那就是6天。更何况他也不觉得这个线人在诓骗了他一次之后会老老实实把线索交代清楚。  
按照他的命令，手下把蒙着眼罩，嘴里塞着布条的中年男性带到迪卢姆多面前。  
他走上前去，拍了拍男人的脸颊。对方明显地打个颤，向后退了半步但在两名迪卢姆多的手下按住他胳膊的当口也没有继续退下去的余力。  
“弗朗斯先生，让我扑个空这种事不管怎么想都觉得对你一点好处都没有，反而会让你受很多不必要的伤害。你看，我是个讲道理的人。如果你愿意现在把我的老板被监禁的地方说出来的话，只要把人安全救出来，我会把你毫发无伤的送回家，还会买一束刚摘下来的康乃馨问候你的太太，顺便祝你们全家健康。”  
男人对他的话没有什么反应，仅仅是在他提到自己的妻子的时候微微抬起头。  
至少不完全是个亡命之徒，迪卢姆多暗自思忖。这种时候最怕遇上拿别人的命不当回事的家伙，自己不怕死也就算了，对身边的人也无所谓的话就真的会极其耗时耗力，有时运气特别不好的话还会费半天劲什么都问不出来。但好在面前的男人不算在这一种里面。  
“接下来的问题你只需要点头或是摇头来回答就行，必要的时候我会给你说话的机会。听懂了的话就点点头。”  
略微犹豫片刻，弗朗斯还是点点头。  
这是个好的开始，迪卢姆多希望接下来的问话也能够顺利进行下去。这样一来如果安排得当的话，晚上他们就能把人救出来。  
“在正式开始提问题之前，我想还是有必要将把你交给我的人交代的话告诉你。让你有个心理准备，也好决定是否要配合我。那位先生说‘你欠了我们无论多少钱都无法偿还的东西，如果你不幸去世的话，就只能由你的妻子和一对双胞胎女儿来继续偿还了’。我的话，你听懂了吗，弗朗斯先生。”  
这一次，男人明显地颤抖起来，他立刻点点头，示意自己完全听清了迪卢姆多的话。  
“很好，那让我们尽快进入正题，你也很想立刻回家拥抱自己的妻子和孩子了吧。”

蓝发的青年想要抬起手臂挡住那穿过眼皮，骚扰他睡眠的阳光，却发现自己从肩膀到指尖都像是失去了知觉一样动弹不得。这让他着了慌，也顾不上去管那阳光是否会过于刺眼，睁开双眼看向那像是消失不见了一样的右臂。  
填满他视野的是一头灰蓝色的长发。  
将他的手臂当做枕头的一部分，Alter把大半张被子卷在身上，怀里还抱着剩下小半张的一半，仅留了足够库夫林盖住下体的部分给他。而唤醒他的阳光显然对于连白天都会打瞌睡的模特来说根本算不上会影响睡眠的障碍物。  
看着那张一半埋在被子里的睡颜，青年犹豫了一会还是放弃将手臂抽回来的打算，转而将嘴唇印在那头散在枕头上的长发里。他向模特靠近了些，把挤在两人之间的被子盖在自己身上，允许自己在多年之后难得的赖一次床，享受一下与同床的人一起醒来的日子。


	30. Chapter 30

比起从床上爬起来的意志，显然空荡荡的胃抢得了先手。一个人的胃发出咕噜噜的响声也影响到躺在一起的另一个。不得不从被子里钻出来，坐起身体的库夫林觉得放在自己腰上的胳膊随着自己的动作收紧了些。  
“肚子叫得在房间外都能听见了，起来吃东西吧。”  
他拍拍放在自己小腹上的手背，低头看着那个睁开一只眼睛，瞳孔却还明显没有聚焦起来的模特。  
“……”  
对方张张嘴唇，哑着嗓子低声咕哝了一句。库夫林低下头，把耳朵凑上去试图听清Alter在说什么。  
“在床上吃。”  
耍赖一样的，放在他小腹上的手没有因为他拍了两下而放开，反而随着在被子下蠕动近了的身体复又揽在他的腰上。脑袋也扎在他另一侧的腰间，一副他不愿意就不松手的样子。  
嘴角不自觉地就扬起来。抬手在那灰蓝色的发丝间揉搓起来，贴着他的腰侧的脑袋埋得更深了些。  
“你不松手咱们谁也吃不到东西。想在床上吃早饭的话至少得让我去拿过来吧。”  
揽在他腰上的掌心贴在原处没有动，像是在用还不那么灵光的脑袋思考是否接受他的提议似的。然后逐渐转醒的脑回路总算理出头绪这才松开他的腰。

从床上下了地，库夫林没在床边找到自己的拖鞋，干脆光着脚裸着身体去送餐窗口里把餐盘端出来。煎蛋与吐司的味道混合着煎德式香肠的香味，勾引得他的胃又发出一阵迫不及待的抗议声。  
回到床边的时候Alter还维持着他下床前的姿势躺在那，连手指都没有移动一寸。  
“坐起来吃，还是说你想让我喂你。”  
嘴里嘟囔着“这样也不错”之类的话，模特晃晃悠悠地爬起来，靠在床头，等着库夫林把餐盘放在自己腿上。  
“简直觉得没人叫你的话你会连晚饭都睡过去。”  
“不去健身房的话的确是这样。”  
“亏你还能长到这么大个。”  
一面吐槽对方，库夫林用叉子扎住一根香肠送进嘴里。牙齿咬下去刺透烤得泛着剔透油光的薄脆肠衣，满溢的肉汁便涌入口中，带着一丝丝甜味，更多的是被盐与胡椒调味过的肉的鲜香。  
“说起来，既然是刚入行不久的话，你多大？”  
随意的聊着天，库夫林叼着叉子，思索接下来要解决掉煎蛋还是把它放在法式吐司上一起吃。  
“19。”  
Alter的回答让他拿着糖浆瓶子的手僵在半空，脑子里稍微挣扎了片刻才缓过劲来。  
“什么！？虽说作为新入行的人这个年纪是不奇怪，但是……”  
“看起来不像是吧。你不是第一个说这话的人。”  
模特看起来的确是不像他自称的那么年轻，对于库夫林来说看起来似乎是有二十三四岁的年纪，所以在听到对方自称仅有十九岁的时候着实是吃了不小的一惊。  
想到自己在绑匪的条件胁迫下所做的事，这种吃惊转为隐隐的罪恶感萦绕上他的心头。  
专心切着法式吐司的样子完美地掩饰了他的不安，而把心思都放在煎蛋上的模特显然也并没有注意到这一点。

在床上解决掉早饭之后两个人的日常似乎又恢复到之前的模式。一个眼神一个小动作似乎会引起心跳的不同频率，但除此之外处在被监禁的环境中又似乎是没有太多不同。  
按下遥控器按钮的库夫林坐在床边，凑过来的Alter懒懒的把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“- DAY 6 -  
Mission 1： A在C掌心中钉入一枚钉子。  
Mission 2： A戴上盒子里的道具，面朝落地窗外，被C的性器从背后插入，直到射精。”

他们所处的房间的确是有一扇落地窗。窗子不足以打开到让一名成年男性爬出去的程度，但从占地面积来说的确是落地窗没错。足以保证足够的自然光照明，但又让身处其中的人无法离开。  
“我们选第一个吧，一枚钉子没什么大不了的，我的体力也恢复得差不多了。”  
模特皱着眉思索片刻摇摇头。  
“不过是换个地方，我觉得不比前几天麻烦到哪去，比起冒着受伤感染的危险，还是选第二个好些。”  
“但是我很介意。”  
“啊？”  
模特疑惑的看着一脸愤然的库夫林，而被那视线盯着的青年似乎也察觉到自己的失态，别过脸轻轻咳嗽了一声以缓和这种让他有些不知该如何解释的气氛。  
“如果被人拍到的话……”  
踌躇地找个似乎说得过去的理由，从理性来说的确是第二种选项更符合他们目前的境况，但从内心里，他实在不想按照绑匪安排好的既定路线去做。  
“这里没人知道你是哪家公司的总裁，而我，更没人认识。”


	31. Chapter 31

库夫林实在是很想告诉对方，他所担心的并不是这件事。或许应该说，这只是他无法释怀的问题之中最不重要的那一个。但他又无法坦白的让模特知道，自己只是不想让他人有丝毫可能见到对方全身赤裸着站在那，一副沉醉在情欲中的样子。  
光是这么想已经让他觉得自己最近似乎太过于超出一贯的掌控，如果换作之前与他共度良宵的那些一夜情对象，库夫林绝不会在这种程度的情趣面前犹豫，反而十分乐于去增加让那些个夜晚更加愉快的筹码。只是这一次与之前都不一样，但他又不想那么快就认输，把底都交出来给对方知道。  
说到底不过是自尊心使然。  
这份心思自然模特是不会知道的。Alter只当他是不想被别人看到，在心里默默吐槽一句大公司总裁就是事多。对他来说既然彼此已经是情人关系，与其让其中一方冒险受伤，不如就当作性爱中的小花样，略微超出常规的情趣的一种。  
“这两种选项根本没有犹豫的必要吧，明显是选第二个对咱们来说损失比较小。”  
“话是这么说……”  
库夫林当然知道从理性上应该选哪个，但不代表感情上就能够接受。他抬起手搭在模特的肩膀上，让那倚在自己肩膀上的脑袋靠得更近了些，侧过脸说话的时候嘴唇擦着对方的额头。  
“你就一点都不在乎被看到？”  
模特抬手指了下屏幕，从他的角度能够看到微微扬起的嘴角。  
“那上面可没说咱们在什么时候做，也没要求一定要开着灯。”  
这一刻库夫林十分庆幸靠在自己肩膀上的模特并不能看到自己脸上的表情。他找不到任何驳回对方的提议的理由，甚至不得不赞同这是最恰当的解决办法。  
沉默片刻，他让自己的嘴唇贴上Alter的额头。  
“抱歉。”  
声音很低，但他确定对方听得很清楚。Alter抬手勾住他的脖子，贴上他的嘴唇，和他交换了一个绵长而柔软的吻。不足以激起进一步探索的欲望，但足以将情绪传达给彼此。  
暂时如此便已经足够。

这一天比起打游戏，库夫林将更多的时间用在了沉思和发呆上。  
他知道不借助来自外界的帮助的话他们无法离开这里，而从最开始便定下来的以受到最低程度的伤害为基准完成十天内的任务也没有丝毫决策上的偏差。如果只是单纯的朝着这个目标努力下去的话，直到现在为止他们的行动都是正确的，只需要继续将此贯彻下去便可。然而，他无法欺骗自己的是，自己心态上的改变。  
他不想受伤，尤其是不必要的伤，这是毫无疑问的；但他更不想Alter进一步遭受更加残酷的折磨。  
如果他没有喜欢上这个青年的话，他当然会以自己的安全为首先考量。他会承担自己能够承受的部分，然后心安理得的将其余的责任推给对方。只是现在，感情上的改变让库夫林再也无法心安理得的这么做。甚至可以说，抛却理智的话，他愿意承受接下来的所有伤害，只希望Alter所承受的就截止到昨天作为一个句点。  
他摇摇头，喝了口咖啡，让自己从狂热的情绪中冷静下来。  
他不能这么做。不管是为了自己还是为了Alter，都不能让感情过多干涉接下来对于利弊的判断。如果绑匪的目的是摧毁他们中的任何一个的话，那么尽可能的让两个人都安全离开才能够在这之后把加诸在自己身上的伤害都如数奉还。

燃烧的夕阳穿过玻璃，洒满了正在做着伏地挺身的模特的身体。从沉思中回到意识表面的库夫林将视线落在那被映成温暖的橙红色的躯体上。他要把这个青年带离这里，即使做不到毫发无损也要让他不至于被扭曲掉本性，然后让他留在自己身边。

随着下坠的夕阳在Alter身上描绘出金红的轮廓，模特喘息着背对窗子站起身，走向床边双手撑在库夫林的身体两侧。  
“你的眼神在说着咱们现在就开始。”  
炙热的吐息摸索着他的嘴唇，库夫林觉得口干舌燥，仿佛身在沙漠却滴水未进一样。他用舌头润湿自己的嘴唇，舌尖无意识地擦过Alter那与他近在咫尺的下唇。  
模特并没有放过他的舌头，尽管那并非他的本意，但既然已经被对方的嘴唇捉住，含进唇间吮吸起来，库夫林自然没有拒绝的道理。  
他抱住那汗津津的躯体，迎着炙热的气息，用舌头舔弄着对方的舌底，勾着那和他比起来略显生涩的舌头加入这场甜蜜的角力中。  
夕阳的余晖刺得他睁不开眼睛。Alter干脆骑坐在他的腿上，抱着他的脖颈将这个吻的时间拖得更久，久到彼此都喘不过气，必须分开唇瓣，深深喘息着啜取刚刚失去的氧气。  
“还不行，外面还亮着，而且我们还没吃完饭。”  
他揉着模特湿漉漉的发根，在那肿胀的下唇上轻轻啄了一下。在对方反应过来之前便撤开身体，让Alter扑个空。  
“又没什么大不了的。”  
模特咂咂嘴，有点不满他的迟疑。即便自己大可以就着目前两个人的体位逼着库夫林把刚刚点燃的火苗变成一片燎原之火，但又不想和那抚弄着自己的头发的手指分开。也由此Alter并没有移动身体，仅仅是把头更加贴上那温暖的掌心。  
库夫林干脆张开手臂将耷拉着嘴角的情人抱个满怀，下颌放在对方的肩膀上。  
“我可是非常认真的在意着呢。”


	32. Chapter 32

年轻的模特悻悻的从他身上下来去冲澡，库夫林趁对方转过身的时候在那结实的翘臀上拍了一把，然后抱着一种“弹性十足”与“这小子刚成年”的复杂心情去准备餐桌。

吃晚饭的时候两个人都默契的没有提接下来不得不去完成的任务，这让彼此能够细细品尝在红酒的催化下变得柔软而多汁的牛腩的味道。能够让人大快朵颐的肉块显然对于调节情绪起到极为正面的作用，佐餐酒在这个基础上进一步让他们的精神放松下来。  
打着饱嗝，Alter将餐盘放回送餐口里，顺便把也许从晚饭前或者更早的时候便留在里面的那个他们已经十分熟悉的小工具箱拿了出来。  
“你觉得今天他们会准备些什么变态玩意？”  
“我宁可不要知道。”  
拿着小箱子走到床边坐下，模特等着库夫林也跟过来坐在他对面才把箱子打开。  
掀开的箱盖下呈现的道具让两个人都松了口气。  
“如果他们接下来也就是这种程度的玩意的话，我觉得一直跟你做到第十天也没问题。”  
“但愿是这样。虽然我还是不想在窗口……”  
一想到那扇毫无遮挡的落地窗有可能会将伏在玻璃上的Alter完全展示给外面的不知什么人——就像阿姆斯特丹的红灯区，蓝发的青年便觉得如鲠在喉。绑匪简直像是在一步步挑战他们的承受能力，把他们所能够接受的底线一次次压低。今天或许闭上眼睛就能够将此当成一场相对正常的性爱，但谁知道明天绑匪又会加入什么新的更加不堪的花样逼迫他们去做。  
模特凑近过来吻了他的嘴角。  
“比你手上多个洞好多了。”  
他抬手揉了揉Alter的头发，拧起的眉心并没有因为对方的话而舒展开来。只能在这种更加糟糕的选项面前选择由对方承受伤害这一点让库夫林感到极度的力不从心。  
“到你去冲个澡了，还需不需要我帮忙？”  
抓住放在自己头上的手腕握在手里，Alter看了看裹在手臂上的纱布，没有渗血也没有松脱的迹象。用手指轻轻沿着纱布的表面摩挲到刀口的位置，掌心中的手腕打个颤，原本舒展开的手指蜷起来握在一起。  
“看来还离不开我？”  
“怎么说也是割了一刀，没缝起来肯定不会那么快愈合。倒是没有预想的那么疼，也许是绑匪的药膏的效力。”  
喉咙里发出讽刺的哼声，库夫林让Alter继续握着自己的手腕，没有收回来。  
“倒也不难理解，一上来就被那种伤口放倒的话后面也就没戏看了。要是我也不会不抽一鞭子之后再给块糖安慰一下，这件事上那帮该死的家伙竟然还有点常识。”

两个人一前一后进了浴室，迈进浴缸之后库夫林发现Alter并没有跟着一起进来。  
“怎么了？”  
“有点在意。”  
停下摘蓬蓬头的手，蓝发青年转过身看着皱起眉，一脸认真的模特。  
“刚才说的抽一鞭子给块糖什么的。”  
“那就是打个比方啦，又不是真的被抽了一顿。”  
“不，我只是觉得自己好像少吃了很多块糖。”  
再也压不下去的嘴角微微扬起一个狡猾的弧度，看懂了对方心思的库夫林拿下蓬蓬头淋了笑得一脸得逞的青年一身水。

从浴室里出来，库夫林脑袋上盖着毛巾，垂在肩上的头发丝还在滴滴答答的往下淌着水。虽然心里还有个挥之不去的梗，但嘴角还是翘起来。到底也是比自己小个好几岁的家伙，涉世未深也不知道什么叫害怕，坦坦荡荡的，刀口架在脖子上也还能笑出来。  
跟在他身后的青年擦干身体之后随手就把浴巾扔回了浴室里，赤裸的肌肤还带着浴室的高温就那么贴在他后背上。  
一面擦着头发，库夫林忽然有个略微有些疯狂的念头窜出来便再也压不下去。这一定是得益于那个不但贴在自己身上还把头发上的水都蹭在自己脖子上的家伙。  
“等我擦干头发就开始吧。在那之前你可以先准备一下。”  
“准备？”  
他转过身，在床边坐下，仰头看着顺势滑进自己双腿间的青年。轻微的倒错感让他有一瞬间的慌神，青年那根已经抬头的肉刃与他的脸近在咫尺，只需要伸出舌尖就能碰到的距离。而他也由着自己的本能那么做了。  
突如其来的刺激让Alter打个颤，弯下去的膝盖蹭在库夫林的大腿根上，也逼得他倒抽一口气。  
“毕竟这几天你也已经对箱子里的那些道具轻车熟路了，只是把它们戴上应该难不倒你？”  
正在回味舌尖带来的快感的青年眯起眼。如果不是彼此间已经是这种程度关系，换个人处在库夫林的位置上大约已经开始考虑该怎么逃命了也说不一定。可他只是歪着头，弯起眼角，让自己的呼吸洒在对方的男根上。  
“等离开这里……”  
模特从牙缝里吐出的句子被他用嘴唇包裹上龟头的瞬间截断在一半，没了下文。  
他没让那玩意在自己嘴里停留太久，仅仅是足够让对方想要开始摆动腰胯在他口内抽插便移开了嘴唇。  
突然被截断了情欲的青年愤愤的瞪了他一眼，随即爬上床，把箱子里的东西一股脑的都倒在床单上。  
库夫林也随着换了个坐姿，让自己更加舒服的靠在床头的软垫上，支起一条腿好给自己那根硬得发疼的阴茎一些遮掩。  
从模特扬起的嘴角看来他的掩饰并不算太成功，但在眼前正在上演的自赎秀面前，他觉得这一点点的失算没什么大不了的。


	33. Chapter 33

对那些橡胶道具，模特可以算得上轻车熟路。心理上的抗拒虽然是免不了的，但到了这个份上还要纠结这个的话也挺没意思，更何况他已经是整个弹匣都填满了的状态，就差拨动扳机而已。  
拿起带着铃铛的乳夹分别夹在两侧的乳首上，金黄色的乳夹之间垂下来的链子随着Alter晃动的身体而摆个不停，引得库夫林的视线始终追随着那根金色的链条，一次次碰撞在模特的胸前，同时还伴随着富有节奏的悦耳铃声。  
即便已经和乳夹打过几次交道，但模特还是无法做到对那声音置若罔闻。比起乳夹给胸前的那两粒突起带来的钝痛与微妙的刺激，那铃声更加让他觉得脸颊发烫，甚至连耳朵都像是要烧起来一样的攀上绯红色。  
而那始终不曾移开分毫的视线中的温度显然不但无法让他感到放松下来，反而令Alter别过脸去，试图背对着对方，以便将剩下的道具都戴在自己身上。  
因为无法看到模特的全部表情而略微感到有点遗憾，由于被打断了欣赏的乐趣才让靠在床头的青年意识到自己刚刚在不知不觉中摒住了呼吸。他深深地吸进一口气，而那等同于喘息的声音让背对着他的模特的身体怔了片刻才又回到准备自己的行动中去。  
从箱子里面倒出来的道具上面盖着一层黑色的布料。起初Alter以为那只是一块铺在道具下面的垫布，然而把它拿起来的时候他才发现，那块布料的边缘竟然还缝着整齐的荷叶边。带着一丝疑惑，他将手里的布料抖开。一块完整的围裙造型的麻布从他的手指间延展开来。  
从指腹下传来的触感能够分辨出这会是贴在身上十分舒适的那种麻布，只要不是穿在自己身上。然而毫无疑问，既然那帮变态把这玩意放在箱子里，就显然是想让他穿上。他不需要回头也知道库夫林已经看到这玩意到底是什么，不然不会让他感觉到那舔舐着自己的脊背与屁股的视线中的热度进一步加强了。  
如果可以控制自己的本能反应的话，转天醒来的Alter一定会告诉这个时候的自己不要把牙咬得那么紧，紧到让他在第二天的早晨觉得下颚酸疼的程度。  
他把那条花边围裙的带子套在自己的脖子上，然后将腰间延伸出来的两条同色的带子在背后胡乱地打了个结。没什么大不了的，作为模特他应该已经习惯于在他人面前穿着各种各样的衣服，甚至是内衣，而这玩意至少比一条丁字裤用到的布料还要多一些。他向下扯了扯围裙的下摆，这玩意显然不是为了做饭而制作的。不然不会让他隐约看到自己的阴茎头似乎露在外面。  
除去现在还不能戴上的手铐之外，倒在床上的道具只剩下一个原本他以为是跳蛋的玩意。现在拿起来看的时候才发现虽然明显是塞在同一个地方的，但这玩意要比跳蛋长不少，但最粗的地方没那么宽，也不是跳蛋那种长圆形，而是由软橡胶将一节一节圆形的橡胶球连在一起，末端的电线连着一个和跳蛋开关一样的控制器。  
既然比起跳蛋，这玩意的直径还要小一些，在Alter的判断中应该比起那玩意更容易塞进去。他拿起润滑液倒在手心里，等那透明的液体吸收了自己的体温而不那么冰凉的时候才一只手探到背后，指尖摸索着将手心里的润滑液涂抹在臀瓣的夹缝里。  
直立着上半身跪在床上并不算是一个舒适而便利的姿势。他俯下身体，趴在床上，以便让涂抹润滑液的手指移动得更加自由一些。  
究竟是该赞赏自己突发奇想的决定还是唾弃自己的一时兴起，库夫林此刻很难在二者间做出一个抉择。他深深地吸了口气，觉得连鼻腔中都被灌满了荷尔蒙的味道。不管换了谁都无法在喜欢的人以这种姿态呈现在自己面前的时候还能够无动于衷吧。  
俯下身体的Alter为了保持平衡而将臀部翘起来，被润滑液浸得湿漉漉的手指在臀缝间揉按着，直到后穴的开口也和他的手指一样涂满了湿滑的液体。按在肛口的手指朝里面探进去。从库夫林的角度刚好可以看到那挤开臀瓣的手指慢慢分开穴口的皱褶，一寸一寸的深入，直到整根手指都被后穴吞入。  
模特的另一条手臂曲起来，用手肘撑在床单上；额头抵住绷紧了肌肉，连皮肤下的青筋都一根根隆起的小臂。尽管身体已经习惯了被异物进入，但自行扩张的动作依旧生涩得很，看在库夫林眼里却是别有一番风味。随着手指的进出，隐约可以看到肛口内红色的软肉被手指带得翻出一点，然后复又随着手指的深入而没入肠道中。  
最初试探性的抽插渐渐流畅起来，透明的润滑液在手指反复的进出摩擦之下渐渐呈现出宛如奶油泡沫一般的奶白色，被挤压着溢出肛口，沿着会阴一直淌到那垂在两腿间的肉刃上。咕啾咕啾的水声与渐渐粗重的喘息声混在一起，而在那二重奏之中又混入了需要竖起耳朵仔细分辨才能够听到的呻吟声。出于本能的，手指能够在肠道内自如搅动的时候便会去寻找那让他食髓知味的G点。而当指腹在那一点上擦过，他就像是受到惊吓的猫一样弓起脊背，整个身体都紧绷着，微微打着颤，不可控制的呻吟声便溜出唇瓣，钻进库夫林的耳朵里。  
靠在床头的青年舔舔嘴唇，这场意料之外的自赎秀不仅仅是大饱眼福，更是比任何催情剂都要有效的撩拨着他的欲望，甚至有些过了头，让他觉得口渴难耐，连阴茎也硬的发疼。  
也许是觉得扩张已经足够，或者只是被舔舐着自己的后背的视线盯得发毛，不管原因如何，Alter抽出手指，把那条橡胶球拿起来，从第一颗开始一粒一粒地塞进穴口。肠道内仿佛能够感觉到那些排成一排，被后面塞进去的推挤着向更深处挺进的小球的形状——尽管他觉得这不太现实，毕竟那些橡胶球绝对算不上大，但每塞进去一粒的时候他还是禁不住会产生这样的感觉。Alter摇摇头，试图让自己集中起精神，直到后穴把最后一粒小球都吞进去，仅留了圆环形状的末端在肛口外。  
他直起身，塞进肠道里的小球随着他的动作似乎在肠道内彼此推挤着从不同方向碾压在肠壁上。这让模特深深地抽了口气，身体摇晃一下，好在没有重新倒回床单上。他拿起从箱子里倒出来的最后一样道具，没有下床，而是保持着跪坐的动作爬到靠坐在床头的青年的面前。  
“这个我没办法自己戴上。”  
从对方手里接过手铐，库夫林用它将Alter的双手在身前束缚在一起。用手指勾着手铐中间连接的锁链，让本就重心不稳的模特前倾着身体倒在自己身上。伏在他两腿间的青年抬头看着他，掌心撑在他的小腹上，而那条冰凉的锁链刚好搭在他炙热的肉刃上，此刻却也丝毫无法起到降温的作用。  
库夫林俯下身去，嘴唇擦过对方的脸颊。他看到了Alter疑惑的眼神。  
模特本来以为接下来会是个让欲火燃烧得更加激烈的热吻，也做好了这样的准备。但那嘴唇却擦过他的脸颊，停在他的耳边。他能感觉到对方的舌尖舔过自己的耳垂。  
“如果不是在这里，这种情况下的话，我一定要操到你明天都下不了床。”


	34. Chapter 34

他的话让模特缓缓的扬起嘴角。  
“那可真让人期待。”  
按照今天的条件，他们并不能像之前一样将柔软的床榻当作接下来的战场。动作有些别扭地撑起身体，Alter半侧着屁股挪到床边，直到脚底接触到地毯才让他舒了口气。被塞在肠道里的小球比他预想的还要影响他的正常行动，那种感觉与纯粹的被跳蛋或是阴茎撑满完全不同。没有丝毫规律的挤压着肉壁的小球完全无法预料，他不知道下一秒会不会有哪一颗就碾过G点，会让他一瞬间就腿软得几乎跪在地上。  
他需要什么东西支撑住自己的身体，才不至于被那些小玩意搅弄得太过于狼狈。  
所以才会被要求贴着落地窗吗？觉得脑袋里面昏昏沉沉的模特发现自己竟然在给这令人羞耻的条件寻找一个合理的理由。  
肠道里面怪异的感觉让Alter迈出的步子显得不如平时那么确定，他觉得自己像是踩在棉花上，每走一步都要小心翼翼的，以防膝盖发抖就那么跪下去。  
可这让他别扭无比的动作在库夫林看来更像是一种无意识的邀请。  
为了不让塞在后穴里的那一串小球掉出来而刻意绷紧的屁股上的肌肉让模特的臀线比起平时显得更加挺翘，而为了不跌倒而放慢的脚步使得他的翘臀随着身体的摆动而在库夫林的面前恰到好处的摇来摇去。更不要提那根从穴口延伸下来的拉环，在他摆动的臀部上来回拍打个不停。  
即便心里明白对方绝非有心，但实际效果却是观者有意。  
好不容易把自己挪到落地窗边，掌心碰上凉沁沁的玻璃的时候Alter明显地舒了口气。  
啪嗒，室内的灯光在他背后完全被靠在床头的青年熄灭了。  
像是竭尽全力的在避免会被人窥视到一样，库夫林按下电灯开关键的时间几乎与模特的手指接触到玻璃的那一刻重叠在一起。  
瞬间降临的黑暗让两个人都安静的静止在黑暗中，直到视力能够借助窗口洒进来的月光与星星点点的霓虹灯带来的照明看到室内的大致轮廓。  
吱呀吱呀，青年从床上站起身，脚底贴着地毯慢慢蹭到窗边模特站立的位置。  
“真是及时。”  
“我就当你是在赞美好了。”  
一直没有注意到的窗外的夜景映入两个人的眼帘。从灯光的密集程度判断，这绝非是一个人口密集的大城市，恐怕连算得上商业区的地方都极为有限。能够勉强为落地窗内增加亮度的霓虹灯是他们所处的酒店对面的一家脱衣舞酒吧上面的招牌，也亏得这样的小地方还能够装上让脱衣舞女郎摆动大腿的造型的霓虹灯，忽明忽暗的灯光正是那上下起伏的大腿线条。除此以外的附加照明便只有七零八落的路灯沿着道边一直延伸到目力不可及的黑夜中。  
这样的街景无法带给他们丝毫希望，好在到了这个时候也算不上什么失望。  
贴上模特光滑的脊背，库夫林觉得自己可以暂时将对这个地方的诸多疑问都放在一边，留到明天早晨再去考虑。  
火热的肌肤在他贴上去的时候微微打个颤，一直裸身呆在空调下的肌肤显然比起被情欲浸染过的要低上几度。胸膛上传来的炽热让库夫林意识到了这一点。勾起嘴角，一只手撑在玻璃上，将体重完全压在对方的后背上，逼迫着模特整个人朝着玻璃靠上去。  
比起空调下的体温，玻璃窗显然更加不适宜滚烫的身体直接接触。Alter不得不撑住玻璃，让自己尽量远离那冰凉的落地窗，却又同时完全靠在了身后的男人的怀中。  
“你这混蛋……”  
即便被欲望烧灼着，模特还是清楚的察觉到了对方的意图。背后传来低低的笑声，干燥的嘴唇在他的脖颈上留下一个接一个的湿热的吻痕。  
“就算是现在不能操到你明天下不了床，但至少可以让你爽得盼着下一次。”  
和那表现得游刃有余的声音比起来，抵在他臀缝上的阴茎似乎却在表达着与他自己不相上下的急不可耐的情绪。Alter背过手，摸索到在自己的屁股上滑来滑去的那根硬物，将那玩意包裹在手心里套弄了两下，毫无意外的听到耳边传来重重的抽气声。  
“你要是这么射出来的话别怪我嘲笑你一辈子。”  
他的话为他的脖子上又硬得了一个酸痛的吻——或者说啃咬更合适一些。  
“如果你再不插进来的话，再过会你可能就要抱着我在这干了。”  
这句话他并没有开玩笑。肠道里的那些小球仿佛正在抽干他的体力，他已经觉得腿脚发软，全靠着背后那家伙的支撑和面前的玻璃窗才没有跪在地上。  
“那样也不错，虽然似乎不太符合今天的要求。但可以记下来以后试试。”  
被淌下的前液搞得又湿又滑的龟头抵在他的穴口上，有限的视力似乎将他们其余的感官都成倍的增强起来。被情欲掌控的头脑此刻突然意识到之前从未有过的不协调感，这让他不得不支起手肘，阻止对方接下来要挺进的动作。  
“等等，该不会是就要这样进来吧？”  
“不然还能怎样？”  
显然他的问题也让背后的男人有些疑惑起来。  
“里面还塞着……”  
话说了一半停在那，Alter思索了一会也不能确定那堆小球应该叫什么。他觉得即便不必完全说清楚对方也应该知道自己指的是什么。  
“还塞着？”  
但库夫林似乎并不打算这么简单就把他的顾虑解决掉。模特感觉到对方的手在自己的屁股上摩挲了一会，直到那个露在穴口外的圆环被轻轻扯了两下。  
“你是指这个？”  
扯动的圆环牵动了肠道内的那些原本静止不动的小球，无规则的挤压让他彻底将玻璃那令人不快的触感抛到一边，整个身体贴了上去，只希望能够距离那只作乱的手远一点。  
但这样的距离让他的躲闪显得过于徒劳无功。  
“当然！快把那玩意抽出去！”  
背后的家伙并没有像他要求的那样把那堆小球抽出来，反而将一根手指从穴口塞了进去，在被润滑液浸得湿漉漉的肠道里搅动了几下。扯得那堆小球再次胡乱的在肉壁上揉捻起来。  
“你这混蛋！”  
额头抵在冰凉的玻璃上，Alter用发抖的手指按在对方的手腕上，但这并不足以阻止库夫林停下手中的动作。  
“就算是我想抽出来，按照今天的要求恐怕也不行啊。”  
贴在他耳边的声音透着无辜的情绪，模特简直想转身一脚把对方踹到床上去，如果他有那个余力的话。  
“那就快点插进来！”  
库夫林没有等模特再说第二遍。昏暗的房间将他的听觉与触觉调动到了极致，贴在皮肤上的每一分震动，溜进耳道中的每一声呼吸都在撩拨着他的欲望。他所说出口的渴望并不是玩笑，如果时间与地点允许的话，他的确会按照自己所说的那样让彼此度过一个精疲力竭的夜晚。但此刻他能够做的事十分有限，而没有完全陷入欲望中的理智也禁止他让绑匪支配自己而为所欲为。  
但条件终归是条件。  
他放开那个圆环，握住肉刃抵在紧闭的穴口上。因为内壁中含着异物而更加收紧的褶皱比起前几天更加强烈的拒绝着外物的进入。  
“放松点，亲爱的。”  
他听到Alter深深地吸了口气，然后缓慢地吐出去。显然模特也在配合他努力放松自己，尽管这并不像说的那么容易。  
他低下头，亲吻着那弓起来的脊背，用嘴唇和牙齿摩挲着凸起的脊骨。空出来的手在对方的腰臀上轻轻地打着转。仅仅是肉刃的顶端进入到后穴中已经让他感觉到了被那些小球刺激过变得极端敏感的肉壁包裹上来的紧致程度。  
没有停下嘴唇与手指的动作，他慢慢挺动腰身将涨得发疼的阴茎送入得更深。而这也让他清楚地感觉到那些小球的存在。它们贴着他的肉刃，挤压着，随着他的深入而更加肆无忌惮的在肠道里蠕动，恣意寻找它们能够顶弄的敏感处。  
断断续续的呻吟声从Alter的喉咙里流泻出来。像是无法忍受那过于强烈的一波一波的刺激一样的，抵在玻璃上的脑袋摇晃着，被库夫林掐在手中的腰身打着颤。  
不仅仅是模特，在肠道内顶弄的男人也感觉到了这种异乎寻常的刺激。比起之前更加紧致与敏感的肉壁随着他的每一次抽插而包裹上来，像是含吮着他的肉刃，拒绝他的抽离一样。被他顶弄得整个人伏在玻璃上的模特甚至无暇用手抚慰一下被冷落的阴茎，仅能够随着他的操弄而摇摆着身体，一次次迎上来，将他吞入得更深。  
呻吟声渐渐低了下去，打着颤的身体却明显地痉挛起来。攥成拳的手指紧紧抵在玻璃上，直到库夫林感觉到指腹下的肌肤完全绷紧起来，而炙热的肠道也绞紧了自己的肉刃，仿佛是要将精液挤压出来一样的剧烈收缩着。他的喉咙里发出低哑的闷哼声，将精液填满了被肉刃和那些小球占据的肠道内仅剩的缝隙。  
高潮来临得超乎想象的快，他甚至觉得有那么点丢脸。他俯下身，吻了吻Alter汗湿的脊背。他能感觉到嘴唇下的皮肤还在打着颤。比他先一步高潮的模特甚至都没有用手去碰触前面便射了出来。意识到这件事的时候他无法否认自己的内心里甚至有那么一点点的自得。  
似乎是耗尽了所有力气一样，Alter扶着落地窗坐在了地毯上。  
“不要在这里睡着啊。”  
库夫林也坐了下去，揽过对方的头让他靠在自己身上。模特也没有拒绝，把身体的重量交给了他的肩膀。  
“在我能站起来之前先这么待会，万一睡着了的话就把我扛到床上去。”  
黑暗中他看不到对方是否闭起了眼，但以Alter的习惯来说的话，就算是这么睡下去也不奇怪。  
“喂，别睡着啊。”


	35. Chapter 35

DAY - 7 -

发烫的枪口抵在男人的太阳穴上，无处可逃的男人口中发出嘶的一声想要扭动脖子躲开那贴在脸上的金属，然而一条胳膊锁住他的脖子的青年没有给他这样的机会。  
“索尔先生，你真是个十分难找的男人，尤其对于在这个镇子初来乍到的旅客来说。”  
意识到自己已经无处可逃的男人终于放弃了抵抗，手臂垂下去。  
“一个拿着枪的‘旅客’？还有围住这栋公寓的那群也都是和你一起的‘旅客’？”  
黑发的保镖头子耸耸肩膀，没有因为对方的不再抵抗而让自己的手臂放松分毫。在飞机上的休息时间虽然短暂但已经足够让他的精力和体力都恢复到正常状态的七八成，但这不代表他喜欢在找人上多费一道功夫，尽管他也没有天真到觉得自己会在别人的地盘上比在自己的地方顺利。  
“我们已经浪费了一天加上一晚上的时间，索尔先生。我希望在这一点上我们能够尽快达成共识，不要再浪费更多时间。你知道，有句话说得好，时间就是生命。”  
刻意加重了吐出最后两个字的声音，同时枪口上加诸的力道逼迫着男人将头歪向一侧，用不了多久他的太阳穴上就会留下一个圆形的类似烧伤的痕迹。但这比起他接下来会留在身上的印记来说只能说是连忽视不计都不足为道的痕迹而已，迪卢姆多不由得庆幸自己将常用的工具箱带了过来。这种时候没有什么比趁手的工具来得让他舒心。

从床上爬起来的时候库夫林觉得自己离开这里之后一定要在健身日程表里面增加重量训练的时间。虽然可以将一条手臂不能随心所欲的活动来作为借口，但他内心里还是承认把半睡半醒的模特拖去浴室勉强弄干净，再拖出来丢上床让他今天从床上坐起来之后觉得昨晚被操了一顿的是自己，而不是这个躺在他身边还睡得仿佛天塌下来都不会醒的家伙。想到自己身边或许能够毫不费力地把Alter拖来拖去，搞不好还是抱着去洗澡的家伙，他更加坚定了必须把自己的负重练上去的打算。  
没有叫醒身边的青年，库夫林轻轻下了床，摸到遥控器，光着脚走到电视前。  
他没有开灯，厚重的窗帘之间没有留下一丝缝隙，昏暗的房间里感觉不到时间的流动。但如果他的生物钟还在正常运转的话，现在应该已经过了早晨八点，甚至更晚一些，不过绝不会超过十点。  
电视机闪烁的屏幕在黑暗中看起来有些刺眼。库夫林瞟了一眼屏幕右上角显示的时间，8:49，完全在他的预想范围内。看来这几天无所事事的生活并没有搅乱他的生活习惯，至少没有让它偏移太多。  
手指在按键上按下去，他需要知道今天更新的任务是什么，提前考虑好对Alter的选择做出应对。他需要承担自己必须去承担的责任，而不是把一切都推给或许身体上受到伤害比较少的一方。这或许是个做出最优选择才能够获得最佳结果的生存游戏，至少曾经是，但库夫林已经无法允许自己仅仅以理性来考虑利害得失的问题。  
“- DAY 7 -  
Mission 1： A在C掌心中钉入一枚钉子。  
Mission 2： A被C灌肠，并且在C的注视下完成肠道清洗。”  
库夫林咂了下舌。  
如果前几天的任务Alter还能够闭上眼睛忍耐过去的话，今天的即便是或许对于身体没有什么损害，对方也应该会有所犹豫才对。人在被逼迫到一定程度的时候，对于肉体上的忍耐力往往会超出自身所能承受的极限，然而精神不会。更有可能，在肉体的伤害达到某个临界点，就会在精神上造成裂痕。而这种伤害与肉体伤害有着本质上的差别。物理上的伤害可以通过高超的医疗器戒与药物来使之痊愈，而精神上的伤害则有可能再也无法愈合。而这绝不是他想要的……  
肩膀上突然增加的重量与温度吓了库夫林一跳。  
温热的呼吸扫过他的耳际，传入耳鼓中的声音低哑而慵懒。  
“你前天说没有提前偷看的时候我可是相信了的。”  
“前天是真的没有，我发誓。”  
他侧过脸，将嘴唇贴上对方的脸颊。  
Alter的眼皮依然耷拉着，半遮着眼，灰蓝色的睫毛在眼底留下一片青灰色的影子。迎着那贴在脸颊上的嘴唇偏了偏头，一副没睡醒样子的模特把面颊吻转为悠然绵长的早安吻。不足以点燃早晨的欲望，但足够柔软温暖让彼此认定了一天就应该以此为开始。  
结束这个吻，模特又把下巴搁在库夫林的肩膀上，总算睁开来的眼睛在屏幕上搜寻自己所需要的信息。  
如同库夫林所预料的一样，刚刚还慵懒的把重量都压在自己肩膀上的青年明显地怔了一瞬，拖长的语调也因为屏幕上的文字而认真起来。  
“这帮变态。”  
“所以今天我们选第一项，不要和我争。”


	36. Chapter 36

模特皱起眉，不认同的态度从那凌厉起来的眼神中流露出来。  
“即便是你这么说，我还是觉得这种选择非常不明智。”  
“那就当做这是包养了你的人应尽的责任。”  
他吻了吻模特的脖子，站起身去洗手间把自己打理干净，同时也在用行动拒绝在今天的选项上与对方继续讨论下去。

冷水泼在脸上沿着他的鼻尖淌落，同时也让他的头脑冷静下来。明知道是相对错误的选项却坚持要去做这种事对库夫林来说虽然算不上绝无仅有，但在他从老爹手中接过公司之后已经明显减少了许多。倒是那个以混吃等死为人生目标的双胞胎弟弟像是要把他的份也一起胡作非为出来了一样活得更加恣意。他看在眼里，有点嫉妒，也有点安心。这证明他已经做得足够出色，不需要自己的胞弟也牺牲一部分人生来担负起生在这个家庭的责任。  
呵，责任。  
库夫林摇摇头，水珠从浸湿的前发上甩落。  
居然会对自己想要认真交往的人说出这种话，如果离开这里被对方挥挥手走人也不奇怪。也许应该一到了手机能够联络外界的地方就打电话让保镖带着人来把模特带回家比较好。发现自己越想越不着边际，青年用毛巾用力擦了把脸，克制住自己不要再继续胡思乱想下去。

离开浴室，他毫无意外地看到Alter依然留在原处，没有爬下床的迹象。只不过因为少了他这个可以随意倚上去的人形靠垫，模特选择干脆趴在床上睡个回笼觉。  
让问题停留在单方面的切断话题不是他的习惯，库夫林觉得还是应该把自己的想法向对方解释清楚。如果如此轻易地因为一句话的误会便失去一个让他想要共度接下来的人生的人，他情愿在这个时候多说上几倍的话来让自己不要有后悔的机会。  
床垫陷下去的震动使得模特翻个身，手指在床单上摸索着直到指尖爬上他的大腿，然后用后背和屁股在床上扭动着把头枕在他的腿上。  
“原来你没睡着。”  
将手指插进那到处乱翘的发丝中，指腹按摩着头皮的感觉显然十分合Alter的意。他垂下刚刚才睁开的眼帘，喉咙里发出舒适的哼声。  
“刚刚说的包养什么的……那并不是我的本意。我是说……”  
“不想包养了吗？”  
“当然不是！不，根本不是这个问题。”  
被模特突然偏离话题中心的提问搅得瞬间没了刚刚才严肃起来的气氛。库夫林略感无力地用手指在对方的头发里胡乱地揉了一阵，直到Alter不满地抓住他的手放到嘴边啃了一口。  
有点疼，但没留下印子。他叹了口气，觉得也许只是自己顾虑得太多，而对方又考虑得太少。  
“包养什么的，我并没有认真的打算就这样下去……”  
“果然还是不想包养……”  
他的掌心盖上对方那张打断他的话的嘴，温热的气息与听不懂在说什么的呜噜声搔弄着他手掌上的纹路。  
“听我把话说完。比起相对固定的情人，过去这些年我交往过的女性大多也就是一夜情而已，至今让我想要带回家一起生活的一个都没有。倒不是她们不够好，只是比起处理麻烦的感情问题，彼此各取所需更方便一些。但是现在，我想要面对那些麻烦的感情问题了，和你的。”  
他的话让在他掌心下用呜噜声表示不满的青年安静了下来。一时间，两个人都没有讲话，同色的眼瞳四目对望着，像是要从对方的眼神中读出自己需要的信息。  
手心里蓦地传来潮湿而酥痒的感觉。库夫林这才意识到自己的手还盖在模特的嘴上，简直像是在害怕听到与自己所希望的不同的回应一样。  
收回手的同时看到Alter收回唇齿间的舌头，他觉得心里打个突，压下了想要俯身吻上去的冲动。  
“说完了？”  
“啊，说完了。”  
模特抓抓头发，从床上爬起来，打个哈欠盘着腿坐在那，也不怎么在意自己身上未着寸缕这件事。反而是库夫林觉得有那么点不自在，从床上拽过自己扔在那的浴袍披在对方身上。  
“还以为你在纠结什么事，我可不觉得有什么好麻烦的。喜欢就在一起，厌烦了就分开。多简单。”  
直视着他的眼睛，Alter回答他。  
是啊，多简单。  
库夫林不禁扬起嘴角笑起来。  
他一直觉得烦心无比的事在对方口中仿佛吃饭睡觉一样的自然，就算内心里还是免不了认为感情中无法回避的种种纠结依旧会令他感到苦恼。他扪心自问是否愿意在一天繁杂的工作之后回到家面对这个青年，面对他认为或许会十分麻烦的感情，而毫不犹豫的肯定答案让他揽住Alter的肩膀，把下颌放在对方的颈窝。

甩甩手，年轻的保镖头子把手中的钳子扔到一边，还夹在里面的一颗牙齿随着钳子一起被甩在一边，从金属的缝隙中滚出来，埋进灰尘里。  
“多谢你的帮助，索尔先生。”  
迪卢姆多用手拍了拍绑在椅子上的男人的脸颊，在那上面留下手指形状的四条血印子。他顺手把手指在对方的体恤衫上蹭了蹭，将粘在上面的血迹擦干净。  
看了看自己的手指，指甲缝里面还是渗进了对方的血，等下需要洗干净才行，又让自己多了一道麻烦。他攥起拳，用戴在指节上的指虎重重地给了男人的脸颊一下。  
“这是多谢你让我浪费了一上午的时间。不，纠正一下，还要加上一整个中午。别介意，这种时候我的脾气一般都不会太好。如果不是考虑到你的家人的话，我会很愿意帮你的牙医增加一笔不菲的收入。”  
从成果上来看，这个家伙显然比起“妹妹”介绍给他的线人要更难开口一些。对付前一个家伙只需要把关于他家人的情报展示给对方看，那位弗朗斯先生就把知道绑架据点的男人供了出来。没费他什么功夫，而他也就给对方在腿上留了个洞作为让他白跑一趟假据点的谢礼。他甚至很好心的提弗朗斯先生叫了救护车。  
但这个让他花了大半天的时间才撬出情报的索尔先生没有给他留下什么好感。反正都是要说实话的，何必要让自己流一身汗，还搞得满地都是血，就算是对清洁工也是非常不礼貌的一种行为。  
让手下将这个说话漏风的家伙扔到垃圾堆里去，迪卢姆多从电脑里调出这个镇子的地图，找到刚刚获得的库夫林被监禁的地点。不知道该说是幸运之神站在了他的对面，还是那个已经在医院的弗朗斯先生故意给了“妹妹”错误消息而使得他临时落脚的酒店和目标地点处于这个镇子的大对角上。  
距离库夫林被绑架已经过去了7天，迪卢姆多知道自己没有时间提前去酒店踩个点，调查一下周围的情况，只能简单安排好手下埋伏在附近能够接应的地点，自己带人强行突入进去。  
“希望那家酒店没有什么隐藏房间就好。”  
戴上半指手套，将管用的手枪与匕首插在腰间的武装带里，迪卢姆多坐上轿车的驾驶席。而接到任务的手下已经发动汽车从三条不同的岔路驶向目标地点。


	37. Chapter 37

尽管内心最深处的抗拒依旧存在，但青年逐渐发现自己已经适应了这种加诸在自身上的情欲旋涡。从最开始的违背真心到暗暗期盼着夜晚的到来，不能也无法说出口的欲求让他甚至在这一天的傍晚到来夕阳西下的时候，不免内心中升起一丝不易察觉的遗憾。  
为什么会有这样的想法？  
为什么会对这种被迫承受的性交抱有期待？  
为什么运动过后的身体依旧燥热，得不到分毫疏解？  
为什么会想要伸手触碰靠在床头沉迷游戏的那个人？  
为什么……  
他站起身，朝着床边走了两步。泛着金红色的影子落在那个是他疑惑不解的男人身上，而对方从游戏中抬起头，对他扬起嘴角。  
“你这样实在是非常的耀眼，像是被镀了一层金子。”  
他低下头，吻了那个让他变得不太对劲的男人。

浴室门的另一侧传来哗啦哗啦的水声。库夫林试图让自己再一次把精力集中到游戏上，但在第三次因为选错技能而被敌方boss连锅端了全队之后他终于把手机丢在床上，放弃强迫自己回到游戏中的打算。  
本就是用来打发时间的手指运动，而他的头脑显然此刻还有更重要的事需要考虑。  
Alter突如其来的吻完全出乎他的意料之外。但他立刻回应了那个吻，并且正要揽住对方的脖子以便更加深入的品尝对方的嘴唇和舌头的时候，模特却抽身离开，头也不回的进了浴室。而在对方转头的瞬间，他瞟见了那湿润的眼底与泛着潮红的脸颊。  
或许和才完成健身运动有关，或许无关，他无法确定，但他的舌尖上明明白白的尝到了欲望的味道。

Alter看着镜子里的自己，疑惑的歪着头，试图从倒影中找出不同寻常的地方来。  
他看到自己眼里的湿气与绯红色的脸颊。这或许和刚刚的健身运动有关，或许无关，他不是那么确定，亦无法得出准确的结论。  
可他知道刚刚如果自己不抽身离开，躲进浴室的话，那个吻就会产生无法克制的化学反应，而他们此刻应该已经在床上紧贴着彼此的肌肤，用手指和嘴唇进一步探索那化学反应带来的结果。  
这没什么不好，但他只觉得不应该发生在此时此刻。他不想主动满足那群绑匪的变态喜好，尽管他的确是喜欢上了和那个男人进行这种能够让彼此都觉得舒服的行为。  
他摇摇头，不仅仅是单纯的喜欢和那个男人做爱而已。他喜欢那个家伙，这是他绝不会感到疑惑的一件事。

从浴室里出来的青年身上散发着沐浴露的香气，神色也已经恢复了一贯的慵懒，似乎完全不打算解释刚刚的那个吻和在那之后躲进浴室的理由。库夫林干脆抬手揽上那盖在浴袍下的腰，将模特禁锢在自己的双腿间。  
“今天总觉得哪里和前几天不太一样。”  
他抬头直视着对方，而Alter那赤色的眼瞳也在居高临下的回看着他。  
“大概只是意识到我喜欢你了吧，总要让自己适应一下。”  
宛如突然被一个直球击中了额头，库夫林将头抵在对方的小腹上，笑得肩膀都在抖。  
“放手，我饿了。”  
无法脱身的模特转过脸，觉得耳朵根有点发烫。他希望那个低着头的家伙不要抬脸看到自己此时窘迫的样子。  
腹腔里适时传来的咕噜声总算让库夫林放了手。Alter松口气，忙不迭的大步走到门廊的送餐口，从里面端出晚饭放在餐桌上。  
揭开盖子，晚餐是意料之外的热腾腾的日式牛肉盖饭，旁边的小碗里是仅仅用盐调过味的蒸蛋。  
来到餐桌边坐下的库夫林凑过去闻了闻，微微点下头。  
“闻起来倒是还挺正宗的味道，就是不知道吃起来怎么样。这里怎么看都不像日本，我也不指望一个小镇子里的厨子能做出多地道的日本菜来。”  
对饭菜一贯不怎么挑剔的模特已经拿起筷子夹起切得厚厚一片，上面泛着油脂的光泽的牛肉放到嘴里，显然并不怎么在乎这东西是否和原产地是同一个味道。  
“有点甜，反正是肉，还不错。”  
给出自己的评价之后Alter端起碗大快朵颐起来，顺便连同那碗蒸蛋一起一扫而空。  
“你喜欢的话我们可以回去吃更地道的日本菜。”  
模特嘴里嚼着米饭和牛肉嗯了一声，注意力丝毫没有从碗里的牛肉上移开分毫。  
库夫林摇摇头，也端起碗解决食欲的问题。

晚饭后把桌子清理干净，两个人终于不得不面对今天的选项。和往常一样送餐口里的小箱子中提供了他们所需要的一切工具，包括足够长的钉子，沉重的锤子，一整瓶医用酒精和足够多的药膏与纱布、棉花、绷带之类用于包扎的东西。  
“看来他们的确是不想我失去一只手甚至死在这。”  
库夫林把左手放在桌子上，看着Alter拿起酒精浸在棉花里。迅速挥发的酒精使得贴上他手背的棉花比起室温还要低上好几度，他觉得自己的身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
这种时候连自己不害怕都说不出口，但到底是必须承受的东西，只能梗起脖子硬撑过去。  
扔掉手里的酒精棉，Alter把酒精倒在钢钉上。微微颤抖的手指将酒精洒得到处都是，然而两个人都没办法在乎。  
青年一只手固定好钉子，另一只手拿起锤子在空气中挥动了几下，以便适应那玩意的重量和力道。沉重的铁锤划破空气，带起呼呼的风声。  
“如果你痛的话大可以叫出来，据说能缓解一些疼痛。”  
模特的建议让库夫林扯起嘴角，那弧度绝对算不上好看，但总好过哭丧着脸。  
“一定要一下子就钉进去，我不想挨两下。”  
“放心，砸一次对我来说已经足够了。”  
最后挥舞了一下手臂，确定好下落的弧线，Alter高扬起锤子，而库夫林选择闭上眼，准备承受接下来的剧痛。  
代替了锤子挥下的风声与砸在钢钉上发出的碰撞声的是咣的一声巨响，紧接着Alter便觉得自己飞了出去，重重地摔在地上。  
将他撞开的人此刻已经将库夫林护在了身后，手里的枪口指着倒在地上的模特的胸膛。


	38. Chapter 38

三天内只睡了不到四小时，顶着一对和他的发色几乎相同的黑眼圈的保镖头子此刻显然心情十分糟糕，哪怕是已经获得了准确的目标地点也无法冲淡他想要把什么人一枪爆头的冲动。只是缺乏睡眠并不足以让他的坏脾气爆发出来，但为了确保情报不要外泄，这三天内不能与库丘林取得联系这件事才是他恨不得把枪捅进那群绑匪的嘴里给他们的脖子透透气的最根本原因。自从成为了斯沃提安家的保镖之后，迪卢姆多还从没有连续三天不能与自己好不容易泡到手的总裁的胞弟说上一句话。  
熟悉头儿脾气的手下们纷纷站在距离他一米之外的距离，随时做好卧倒翻滚躲闪的准备。  
“克劳带着人去酒店正门，放一只老鼠出去你就提着自己的老二来见我。  
“埃里克带着你的人去左面的安全梯，肖恩去右面，和克劳一样，没有我的命令一只蚊子都不准离开这。  
“剩下的人跟我从后门进去。”  
被点到名字的几个小队长没有像平时那样彼此调侃几句，而是安安静静的仿佛现场没有他们这个人一样带着手下离开，到指定的地点布下人手。  
接到通讯器里的就位信息之后，迪卢姆多带着剩余的不到十个人从酒店的后门小心的潜入了进去。  
没有遇到任何他预计中的阻拦，甚至没有普通酒店会上前询问可疑客人的大个子安保。除了悬挂在每一个墙角的监视摄像头之外，这家酒店可以说与绑匪这两个字是完全的绝缘体。  
然而迪卢姆多丝毫不敢大意，以免造成任何不必要的麻烦。  
只有四层楼高的酒店装修极尽简朴，但又不是那种经营了许多年，连房子本身都是老古董的老牌酒店的类型。整栋楼看起来最多是五六年前建成的，外面的招牌小到从旁边走过都不会注意到的程度。不仅如此，这里的经营者像是故意为之一样的将整栋楼的墙壁粉刷成与周围的民房一模一样的颜色。更加违背常理的是内部装潢，作为一家新式酒店却使用着最低廉的地毯，墙壁上的壁纸甚至在一些经常被蹭到的边缘打了卷。完全是一副没有付出丝毫精力去经营的样子。  
但就在这样的一家几乎可以用破破烂烂来形容的酒店里，每一个角落都安装了最新式的监控摄像头。  
迪卢姆多几乎可以闻到弥漫在空气里的绑匪的气味。  
以过往的经验判断，普通酒店的监控室应该在柜台后方的休息室里，但迪卢姆多觉得绑匪不会那么大方的把掌握着整个酒店的命脉放在如此显眼的地方。如果是让他来选择的话，酒店的顶层或是地下室会安全很多。一个需要花费更多时间到达，而另一个则能够躲过绝大部分人的眼睛。  
他毫不怀疑自己从踏进酒店的后门便已经进入到被监控的区域中，说不定绑匪已经在准备收拾东西跑路，或是把枪推上膛等着跟他们大干一场。但这反而让他更加不需要顾及任何事，只需要把这里翻个底朝天，找到他的老板离开这就算是完成了任务。  
至少他是如此希望的。  
地下室的入口并不容易找，但只要有人进出就不是什么问题，关键在于对手是否能够沉得住气。迪卢姆多相信这一次幸运女神向自己撩起了裙子。  
一个看起来最多二十岁的少年打算从佣兵们的背后偷溜出去，结果自然是被迪卢姆多安排在每一层楼梯下方的手下逮个正着。枪口抵在少年的软趴趴的下体上不但让他把地下室的位置供了出来，还顺带连里面有几个人也一起招了。迪卢姆多耸耸肩膀，有时候前期准备越困难，真到了节骨眼上没准就轻松了呢。他还是相信幸运值守恒这种理论的。  
挟持着少年踹开地下室的门，一梭子子弹立刻把被推进门里的年轻人打成了漏勺。为这个也许刚成年的家伙惋惜了半秒钟，迪卢姆多朝屋里扔进一颗瓦斯弹。接着把防毒面具罩在脸上带人冲了进去。  
和少年透露的消息完全一致，监控室里只有8个人，而他自己则是负责送饭的，连这伙人的头儿长成什么样子都没看清过。  
不过他已经像一块破布一样的摊在地下室门口，再也没机会送什么饭了。  
瓦斯弹中泄漏出的气体立刻使得房间内的绑匪失去抵抗能力，被迪卢姆多带着手下用绳子捆成一团也还在鼻涕眼泪一起糊着大半张脸。虽然想立刻让这群害得自己没睡上几场好觉，连饭都没正经吃过一口，而且三天没跟情人说过一句话的家伙们脑袋开花，迪卢姆多还是从自己那沸腾的脑浆里找到点理智，决定先把库夫林救出来送走再来解决这些善后问题。  
从监控室的数十个液晶屏里面找到目标所在的房间号，而每个屏幕上显示的安全锁的标志吸引了他的注意力。  
显然这并不属于一般的监控画面会包括到的提示，而那些空着的房间的安全锁标志则是显示为关闭的。  
抬头看了一眼9号房间内两个人的状态，既然一起在吃饭的话应该还没有什么问题。迪卢姆多揪起距离自己最近的一个绑匪的衣领，迫使对方不得不用膝盖支撑起身体，免得被他勒得断气。  
“这些锁是怎么使用的？除去给房门上锁之外还有没有别的功能？”  
那个被他揪起来的中年男人定定的看着他，没有肯定也没有否定的表示，就像是块木头一样的不发一言。  
“啧，我就是想省点事而已。”  
松开手让那个家伙失去平衡倒在地上，迪卢姆多一枪轰掉了他的半个脑袋。  
获得系统的控制权需要花费点时间，但只要他还确定库夫林不会有危险就能够放开手脚去做。  
“我就知道没这么轻松，在控制锁上附加爆炸功能？我还真想见见你们的老板问问是谁的主意了。”  
手指在键盘上敲打着一步步解决掉控制程序的防火墙，迪卢姆多敲下解除所有安全锁的命令行的时候总算松了口气。万一自己的人在不知情的情况下踹开任何一间房门，不但那个踹门的倒霉蛋会被炸成肉块，房间里的人也会给墙壁上增添一片片洗不掉的天然染料。  
这么想着，他又瞟了一眼9号房间的监视屏，那个与自己的老板在一起的男人正从一个箱子里拿出一把锤子。  
保镖头子发誓自己这辈子都没跑得这么快过。如果让他去参加奥运会，肯定能甩现在的短跑冠军至少两三个身位。  
一口气冲到三楼的9号房门口，来不及等手下跟上来，迪卢姆多朝门锁开了一枪然后几乎是同时的一脚踹开了房间门。

确认被自己撞倒在地的男人手里的锤子已经飞出去砸在墙上，而对方也没有拿出任何其他武器还击，迪卢姆多暂时遏制住自己扣下扳机的手指。  
既然能够和自己的老板待在一个房间里，还要用锤子搞些什么私刑之类的鬼知道他想干什么，这个家伙至少应该比那个送饭的知道的多。  
门口传来一阵急促的脚步声，跟着他跑上来的四个手下也从门口鱼贯而入，将房门挡了个严实。  
迪卢姆多正要开口让他们带库夫林离开，就觉得自己的屁股上传来一阵冲击。  
他不由得朝前趔趄了两步才稳住身体，不至于一头栽倒在地上。  
“你把他撞飞干什么！赶紧去看看有没有摔到哪！”  
一只手捂着被踹了的屁股，另一只手里的枪口立刻指回倒在地上的男人的胸前，迪卢姆多扭头看着身上只穿了一件浴袍，刚刚踹了自己的那条腿还露在浴袍外面的库夫林。  
“Boss他不是要拿锤子砸你吗？”  
“你要我用锤子砸你的头吗！”  
堵在门口的几名手下纷纷转过脸，朝着门外看去，仿佛走廊里有什么更有趣的事吸引了他们的注意力一样。


	39. Chapter 39

被老板吼了的保镖头子悻悻的移开枪口，伸出手去正要把倒在地上的人拉起来，而对方已经坐起身，没理会他伸过去的手，自行站了起来。  
“你的人？”  
模特靠在墙上，顺手把散开的浴袍带子重新在腰上打个结，视线越过被他晾在那的青年看向他背后的男人。  
“啊，既然他在这应该就算是安全了。不过为了以防万一，你先跟我回去，你的东西过些日子我会让人跟你去取。”  
模特点点头，没再多说什么。  
完全状况外的迪卢姆多还在揉着刚才被踹了的屁股。并不疼，但他需要让自己不至于傻站在那无所事事。从两个人的穿着来看应该对彼此都没有戒心，加上库夫林对这个陌生的青年说话的口吻与对话内容，说他们彼此间没点什么关系连门口那群就差吹口哨的手下们都不信。可迪卢姆多完全没办法从记忆里找到这名高大青年的身影，更勿论姓名。  
“Boss你要带他回家？”  
比起任何关于这个青年身份的信息，只有这一点让保镖头子的头脑里响起了叮叮当当的警钟。他的老板——至少从他开始领这份薪水开始，从没带任何人回过家，连一夜情的对象都是带到酒店的总统套间度过。可他竟然现在要带一个自己压根没见过的男性回家？！他的老板什么时候开始对男人有兴趣了？早知道自己就已经发动攻势了而不是一直只能盯着那包裹在西装裤里挺翘的屁股看！自己是不是错过了什么很重要的东西……  
“迪卢姆多你想的事现在全写在脸上了。”  
“不，Boss，我什么都没想，真的。”  
然后他理所当然的收到了库夫林的一枚卫生眼。  
确认自己已经脱险这件事让年轻的总裁显得比迪卢姆多平日见到的多了一分懒散，也许是挂在肩膀上的浴袍带给人的错觉，又或者是因为那垂下去的肩膀与看向陌生青年时便弯起来的眼角。而那包裹在小臂上的绷带在这种时候突然就显得不那么协调了起来。  
“里克把急救包给我。”  
迪卢姆多从快步走过来的手下那接过黑色的小包，里面装着最常用的急救器材。库夫林把手臂放在桌子上，看着他将绷带拆开。  
没有见到任何感染的迹象让保镖头子松了口气，伤口已经开始愈合，但没有经过缝合的切口还是拖慢了愈合的速度。这里虽然暂时安全但并不适合做需要注射麻药的手术。迅速的做出判断之后迪卢姆多重新给伤口涂好药膏，用绷带缠个结实，示意手下将急救包收起来。  
“克劳已经联络了直升机，现在应该快到了。绑匪都在监控室里，等你……你们离开我会处理。”  
库夫林动了动胳膊，他并不担心保镖头子的包扎技术，只是缠紧的绷带有些妨碍他的手臂的正常行动——为了防止伤口出现任何不良状况，迪卢姆多刻意绑得紧了些。事实上他很想自己去见一见被抓住的绑匪，看看想出这些变态花样的家伙到底是怎样一群人。但保镖头子那难得认真起来的口吻让他决定还是等对方解决完善后问题之后听个报告就好。  
站起身，库夫林这才觉得自己有些腿脚发软。下定决心挨一钉子并不是那么轻松的事，绷紧的精神现在突然放松下来甚至连带着身体的控制力都下降了一般。一只手扶住他的肩膀，模特站在他身边，用手臂环过他的肩头让他靠在自己身上。  
“总算能离开这了。”  
他觉得肩膀上传来对方手指加重些许的力道。  
“嗯。”

目送自己的老板和那个显然已经跟他是情人关系的模特登上直升机安全离开，迪卢姆多踱着步子回到监控室。从顶楼走到地下室花了他点时间，比他通常需要的时间多。  
他觉得脑子里都是问号，而他的老板显然暂时没时间向他解释清楚——或者根本就不打算对他解释，毕竟他是老板。迪卢姆多不觉得库夫林在被绑架前瞒着所有人，包括自己和他的双胞胎弟弟，在什么地方秘密养了个模特情人。他有一切理由向外界隐瞒这件事，唯独没必要连担负斯沃提安家保镖工作的人，也就是自己也秘而不宣。所以与那个好看的模特成为情人关系只有可能是在这被绑架的几天才发生的事。  
他在内心里承认他有点嫉妒，虽然更多的是好奇。  
回到监控室，绑匪们还像他离开的时候一样被捆成一团坐在地上。迪卢姆多耸耸肩膀，没关系，在破解系统防火墙的时候他已经看到了一些让他感兴趣的信息，他的好奇心会得到满足的。


	40. Chapter 40

\- 后日谈 -

合上手里的文件夹，库夫林走到窗前。从五十层的窗子俯瞰之下仿佛能够见到这个城市的边缘，再如何车水马龙的繁忙与喧嚣也无法跨越绝对的高度差距，而他所未知的东西便是如此潜藏在他以为自己能够看到而事实上又几不可闻的角落之中。  
报告结束的保镖头子没有立刻离开办公室，而是站在办公桌前，等待他的进一步命令。  
“你觉得以你手中的佣兵队能够端掉那个组织么？”  
库夫林没有转身，也没有回头。提问的声音不大，仅仅够让迪卢姆多听清楚每一个发音。  
“恐怕不能，Boss。那不是单凭一个佣兵队能撼动的东西。摧毁几个窝点？没问题。想要把他们齐根拔掉相当于对整个地下黑市宣战。”  
“那就宣战吧。”  
年轻总裁的一句话险些让保镖头子惊掉了下巴，却在他来得及反驳之前听到对方的笑声。  
“怎么可能。”  
“你要吓死我吗，Boss！”  
库夫林转过身，傍晚的阳光给他勾勒上金色的轮廓，有那么点刺眼，同时也衬得他脸上的表情显得愈发模糊不清。  
“就算是我也没办法让你们去做这种相当于送死的事，更何况还要把整个家族搭进去。这么亏本的买卖我可不干。”  
他顿了顿，似乎是思考了一会迪卢姆多报告中的内容，才又接着说。  
“那些视频资料怎样处理的？”  
保镖头子在立于身侧的拖箱上拍了拍。  
“虽然我知道这些是一定要销毁的东西，但还是决定拿回来让Boss亲眼看着它们被碾碎比较好。”  
“没有漏掉的？”  
“绝对不会有。把那栋楼炸成渣之后我还在废墟里翻了一遍，确定什么痕迹都不剩下才回来的。而且为了以防万一，我顺便在那上面加了把火。”  
虽然没有肯定对方的做法，但也没有否定，库夫林只是摇了摇头。  
“简直可以想象善后的工作会有多麻烦，就当做是那边欠了人情的‘回礼’好了。”  
迪卢姆多耸耸肩膀，显然对于将麻烦事扔给别人并不怎么在乎，更何况那还是提供给他错误的线索，害得他多浪费掉一个晚上的家伙们。  
“别担心，我可爱的妹妹会把接下来的事跟他们谈妥的。”  
保镖头子的话让年轻的总裁微微皱起眉。他并不记得对方有个妹妹，关于这小子的资料里面倒是写明了他还有个弟弟。  
不打算对于这种无关紧要的问题继续深究下去，库夫林让对方打开箱子。他并不确定到底有多少影像资料被保存了下来，不过既然连迪卢姆多都要找个行李箱拖过来的话，想来不会太少。那么多房间的录像资料会装满十几二十块硬盘倒也算是情理之中。  
迪卢姆多把行李箱放倒在地上，打开拉链。与库夫林预计的差不多，粗略扫了一眼大约有二十来块硬盘码在里面，除此之外还有一把锤子。也怪不得保镖头子要用箱子拖过来，不然拎着个锤子在公司里面招摇过市难免不会有神经过敏的家伙去报个警什么的，惹来些不必要的麻烦。  
“你看过了？”  
事实上从刚刚听到迪卢姆多的报告中提到回收了所有的影像资料开始，库夫林便在思考这个问题。在和Alter一起被关在那个房间里的时候他便考虑过会有影像资料被记录下来，但后来的一系列意料之外的发展让他几乎把这件事忘了个精光。反倒是被保镖头子提起才猛然意识到这会是个十分糟心而又尴尬的问题。加上他这几年相处下来对迪卢姆多的了解，与其等着对方给他一个肯定的答复，还不如问他观感怎么样，有没有看硬了撸一发来得实际。不，他一点都不想知道对方看着自己担当主角的porn自慰的感想。  
而对方显然并不觉得看了那些影像有什么问题，只是点点头，然后忽然想到什么似的抬手抓了抓头发。  
“咳……Boss您的表现让我觉得自己是不是一直以来搞错了什么……”  
“好了你就当我没问过，现在把那些给我处理掉。”  
见鬼了他为什么要问这种反而会让自己尴尬得想找个缝钻进去的问题。  
背光的关系，保镖头子没有注意到自己的老板脸上不自然的表情。他一只手拎起箱子里的锤子，拿起一块硬盘放在地上砸了下去。  
第三块硬盘在锤子下化为金属块和塑料渣的时候秘书敲敲门，得到允许之后战战兢兢的推门进来。  
“总裁您没事吧？”  
事实上以这栋大楼的保安系统来说，只要待在这间屋子里，库夫林绝不会有任何意外发生，但尽职尽责的秘书还是在几声刺耳的敲击声过后觉得自己必须进去查看一下。直到看到站在窗边的青年端着咖啡杯的样子的确是没什么需要她担心的。  
但这不妨碍她问上那么一句。  
“不，不用担心，就像你看到的一样，我好的很。”  
秘书瞟了一眼那个因为自己在场而暂时放低了锤子的保镖，显然噪音的制造者接下来还有很多活要干。既然年轻的总裁没有向自己说明这么做的理由，那么自己便不需要知道。  
“那我先出去了，有什么事请叫我一声就好。”  
目送秘书离开之后，迪卢姆多耸耸肩膀，重新抡起了锤子，而库夫林回到办公桌后，给自己又倒满了一杯咖啡。

整整花了一周的时间，库夫林总算让公司的一切事务悄无声息的在自己的手里回到正轨。他的胞弟作为他的代理人事实上十分能干，但这不代表他做的每一个决定都是正确的。而这些错误只能由库夫林自己去纠正过来。  
短时间内大幅减少的睡眠时间并没有给他带来太多麻烦，除去对于咖啡因的消耗量比起往日要增加了好几倍之外。  
而他深夜回到家的时候，那个占了他大半张床的情人早就睡得就算天塌下来也不会被吵醒。更加让他腹诽不已的是每天一大早自己被闹钟吵醒，不情愿的从床上爬起来的时候，嗜睡的模特还完全没有醒来的意思。哪怕是用本能回应了自己的吻之后也立刻回到睡神的怀抱，连一句完整的话都没有和自己说过。  
正因为度过了如此忙碌而又得不到丝毫慰藉的一周，库夫林在八点过一刻回到家的时候心里除了能够暂且放下工作的释然之外，还有盈满到快要溢出喉咙的欲求不满。

没有在客厅里见到Alter对于他来说倒算不上什么意外，而卧室里也没找到情人的影子。他想了想，能够吸引对方的除了自己那张床之外，大概只剩下地下室里的健身器材和游戏机。  
循着楼梯而下，他在地下室里的三人沙发上找到了躺在上面小憩的模特。他俯下身去，自己惯用的沐浴露的味道钻进他的鼻子。大概是Alter刚刚运动过然后去洗了个澡，沿着沙发边缘垂下来的发丝贴在库夫林的裤子上，过不多一会贴着小腿的那一小块布料就变得湿润起来。  
他让嘴唇覆盖上对方的额头，沿着眉心一路向下轻吻着，直到擒住对方的嘴唇。后颈上传来不容拒绝的力道，他的情人没有睁开眼睛，但与他纠缠的唇齿间连灵巧的舌头也参了战。他一条腿压在沙发上，感觉到弹性十足的垫子在两个人的体重下向下沉了几分。  
与那觊觎了一周的嘴唇分开让他觉得有些意犹未尽，而那一直在他的发丝间游走的手指的主人显然也这么认为。  
“如果你一直都是这样的话，我恐怕就得自己去找点乐子了。”  
模特的声音中依旧透着刚刚睡醒的慵懒，漫不经心的调子却在说着让他想要将对方拷在沙发上做到天亮的词句。  
“不，我会保证你没有这个机会的。”  
说着库夫林将自己压在沙发上的一条腿挤进了对方打开的双腿间。而模特仰起头，喉结上下移动着发出低哑的笑声，抬起双腿圈上他的腰际。  
“明天我需要拍照，内衣宣传照，几乎全裸的那种，别留下痕迹。”  
“你的化妆师会解决这种问题。”  
说着他将嘴唇覆盖上模特脖子上的肌肤，在那上面留下一个绯红色的印记。


	41. Chapter 41

知道内情的人纷纷放下手里正在收拾的东西离开了房间，不知情的也被前者拉了出去。没过多一会，偌大的摄影棚里就剩下他们两个人。  
“你这简直是在向所有人宣布咱们的关系。”  
听不出是在介意的语气，模特就像是在陈述一个事实一样轻描淡写的一笔带过，同时将放松下来的身体重心转移到另一条腿上。  
工作之后的Alter显得有点不耐烦，比平时的样子更加缺乏耐心一点。大概是反复重复同样的动作与调整姿势耗尽了他的耐心储备量。这让他不禁想知道自己的情人发起怒来是什么样子，会不会像他的外表一样把人拎起来撞到墙上去。只要那个人不会是自己。  
“反正他们迟早都要知道，而且有些已经知道的足够清楚了。”  
他当然不介意别人知道，如果不是一定程度上为了安全考虑，他甚至想开个记者会宣布这家伙是自己的人，然后拉着他去教堂举行婚礼。后者是可以实现的，而且已经在他的日程计划中。他只需要找个时间去挑一对戒指，定下时间与地点即可。  
镁光灯下Alter的皮肤上微微浮着一层汗水，这让他的轮廓看起来像是罩上一层柔光，甚至能够看到像是光晕般的反光。融化的巧克力酱落在他的胸前，正沿着起伏的肌肉线条被重力吸引着，缓缓的，不疾不徐的淌在小腹上，在凹下去的肚脐处汇聚在一起，然后又在腹腔与胸腔的起伏之下继续淌下去，渗进覆盖在下腹的甜甜圈里面。  
看起来就像是浸过巧克力喷泉的水果块，一口咬下去，牙齿切开凝结在外皮上的巧克力脆皮，饱满的汁水便溢了满嘴。  
这么想着便愈发觉得口干舌燥了起来，在回答对方之前，库夫林先凑上去含住模特的嘴唇。  
灵巧的舌尖撬开唇瓣，在唇齿间来回舔弄着，直到Alter松开牙关，用舌头回应他的挑逗。  
舌尖上尝到巧克力的香甜，难不成拍摄的时候模特有偷吃过甜甜圈上面的巧克力？他有点好奇，想要尝到更多。搅弄着对方的舌头与自己的纠缠在一起，在唇齿间发出仄仄的水声。  
揽上他脖颈的手臂拉近了彼此间的胸膛，也让黏腻的巧克力蹭满他胸前的衬衣。  
这种时候他可没功夫介意这个，但这不妨碍他以此为借口逗弄自己的情人。  
分开的嘴唇还在喘息着，他的笑声让对方抵着他的额头，放在他后颈上的手指在那一小块皮肤上面揉捻起来。  
“笑什么？”  
“如果这房间里没有替换的衣服的话，一会出去任何人都知道咱们干了什么。”  
“也许他们会认为咱们打了一架。”  
他笑的更大声了些，肩膀都跟着抖起来。  
“不，亲爱的，他们知道在这里没人敢跟我动手。”  
然后他从自己的情人口中听到清楚的“啧”的一声。  
他笑着再一次用嘴唇把对方正要抱怨的词句堵在口中。

Alter整个人闻起来都是巧克力的甜香。库夫林从对方的肩膀上收回手，掌心里粘了一层融化的巧克力酱。  
他正在思考到底是舔掉它们还是在自己的衣服上蹭掉的时候，模特抓住他的手腕，把他的手指放在自己嘴边，伸出舌头在那上面舔弄起来。  
就像是在舔着棒棒糖，或是正在融化的雪糕那样，从掌心到手指，从指根到每一个指节，最后还不忘把最末端含在嘴里，用舌头卷掉那上面残留的甜腻。而那半阖起来的眼却在看着他，眼神从未曾移开分毫。  
末了，模特松开口，放掉他的手指，空气中发出啵的一声。  
他深深的抽了口气，无论是湿滑的舌头还是温热的口腔，都让敏感的手指得到仿佛触电般的抚慰。这感觉沿着他的血管蔓延到全身，最终汇聚在下腹部，让他觉得早晨随意套上的牛仔裤似乎有些紧绷到不那么舒适的程度。  
面对这么露骨的引诱，他还在等什么，还需要等什么呢？  
灵巧的手指伸入挂在肩膀上充当披肩的甜甜圈下，似乎是用什么绑带之类固定住，但留了明显的抽带在手指能够拉到的位置。只需要扯松绑带，甜甜圈自己的重量便带动着它们一个接一个的滚落在地上，连同那根斜着挂在胸前的长面包一起。  
库夫林进一步凑上去，这下子他的裤子上也都沾满了巧克力，如果他真的有心思去在乎这种事的话。  
湿热的舌尖舔过模特的胸前，将淌在那上面的巧克力酱涂抹成一片。空出来的手在对方的腰间摸索着，试图找到与“披肩”下一样的绑带。滑腻的巧克力酱沾了他满手，显然这对于寻找一根精细的绑带起不到任何帮助。  
手指下绷紧的肌肤开始微微打着颤，被他的手指在腰间摸得发痒，模特不得不自己动手掀起腰上的甜甜圈，方便他找到绑带扯开来。  
还好甜甜圈下面穿了平角内裤。库夫林发现自己竟然一直在在意这一点。动手解开绑带，他看着那些甜甜圈加入地上的那一堆之中。  
影棚里没有床，今天的摄影不需要自然不会搬那么大一个来占地方。库夫林转头扫了一眼屋里仅有的几件家具，最后目光落在自己刚才坐着的那个单人沙发上。  
肯定不会特别舒服，但总好过地板。  
“换个地方。”  
他拉着模特朝沙发走过去，Alter脚上的拖鞋跟在他身后啪嗒啪嗒的响。  
房间不算大，几步的距离依旧让他感到焦躁不已。总算手按在沙发背上，本想让Alter干脆趴在座位上，但突然间他有了新的主意。

模特看着这个肆无忌惮的对在场的所有人公开关系的家伙在沙发上坐下，解开牛仔裤的裤扣，拉下拉链，然后对自己勾勾手指。  
那根手指上还沾着融化的巧克力酱。  
他眯起眼，对方的意图实在非常明显，就像是吃准了他没有后退的余地一样。  
他也的确没有。  
有些担心的看了沙发一眼，模特判断那的确是可以容纳两个人在上面折腾的空间，有点挤，但别有兴味。  
黏在身上的巧克力酱让他有些不太舒服。那味道他十分喜欢，甚至到了有那么点上瘾的地步，但不代表他希望自己闻起来像一块巧克力。他对着那个笑得一脸得逞的家伙呲了呲牙，手指勾着自己的平角裤拉下去，在手指间晃一晃扔在身后。  
坐在沙发上的青年吹了声口哨。  
“我不知道你也会吹口哨。”  
Alter一条腿压上柔软的皮革，双手扶着对方的肩膀来保持平衡，然后另一条腿也跪了上去。库夫林的手放在他的腰上，帮他调整得更舒服些，直到他跨坐在他的大腿上。  
“以前我可是比我弟吹得还响，足够在酒吧里叫到忙得团团转的漂亮服务生。”  
“然后你就改变形象成了个道貌岸然的商人。”  
“亲爱的，我更愿意被称为温文尔雅的商人。”  
他能感觉到放在他腰上的手已经下滑到他的屁股上。其中一只手的手指还在他的臀缝间蹭个不停。他略微动了动，那手指便拨开臀肉的阻碍，在穴口上恣意揉磨起来。  
他深深抽了口气。  
“没……没有润滑液？”  
他的声音略微有些打颤，抬起腰像是要躲开那根手指的骚弄又像是希望对方揉搓到让他更加舒服的位置。已经抬头的肉刃蹭在库夫林的衬衫上，连龟头上也粘上了巧克力酱。  
这下他真的觉得自己像泡过巧克力喷泉一样。  
“在夹克口袋里。”  
手正忙着的青年偏偏头，让他看到搭在沙发靠背上的黑色夹克衫，显然是想让他动手去拿。  
“啧……”  
他只得双手越过对方的肩膀把夹克衫拽过来，发抖的手指摸了几次总算在内袋里找到一小管润滑液。  
“巧克力味的？”  
“这只是个巧合。”  
库夫林一脸无辜的等着他把盖子扭开，暂时让自己的手指离开模特的屁股，等着他把润滑液挤在自己手心里。  
“直起腰，往后挪一点。”  
模特不太确定自己的情人打算干什么，但他还是照办了。  
接下来他便意识到自己做了个无比正确的选择。沾了润滑液的手指回到他的穴口，有点凉，他不禁打个冷战。那手指没有让他花太多时间去适应便就着润滑挤进后穴，在甬道里抽插起来。  
他从牙缝里抽着气，倒不是因为疼。最开始被进入的疼痛多多少少还是有那么点，但比起快感完全可以忽略不计。更加让他无法自持的是俯下身体的库夫林正用舌头舔着他的龟头，将那上面的巧克力尽数卷进嘴里。而那双赤色的眼瞳正在看着他，满足于他的反应与注视似的，张开嘴唇，慢慢将阴茎含进去。  
他不禁进一步挺起腰，将肉刃更深地送进对方口里。明显的，那吞吐着他的阴茎的喉咙梗了一下。他知道那感觉并不算好，甚至可以说非常糟糕。没人会喜欢，除非是出于超越身体感受之上的感情，不然谁都不会想要让另一个男人的阴茎抵在自己喉咙上。他看着对方微微眯起眼，试着移动舌头，并且尽力吞吐的样子，觉得自己险些就这样射出来。  
在后穴中抽插的手指似乎是找到了与给他口交相合的频率。突然擦过前列腺的手指伴随着喉咙圈住敏感的龟头吞咽的动作让他发出满足的呻吟声。他希望对方再做一次，尽管不想那么快就在对方嘴里射出来，但如果是这种程度的刺激他不介意自己先高潮一次。  
他下意识的挺动着腰，在那让他发出呻吟声的嘴里抽插起来，同时在他后穴里搅弄的手指也增加到两根，一面做着扩张一面配合他抽插的频率刺激着他的前列腺。  
“啊……啊……”  
他记得那是一扇还算结实的门，足够厚，希望隔音效果符合他的厚度。就像他有余力去注意这种问题一样。  
巧克力的甜香就像是兴奋剂。  
他绷紧了身体，脊背后仰着，如果不是库夫林的手臂圈住他的腰的话也许他已经向后栽在沙发下面。他觉得自己每一根手指都在打着颤，高潮的虚脱感让他一刹那间觉得视野一片空白。

模特喘息着睁开眼，面前的男人冲他吐了吐舌头，五官都要拧在一起。  
“这玩意味道太可怕了。”  
说着库夫林把嘴唇凑上来，吻住他，趁他还在分开唇瓣喘息的档口用舌尖侵占了他的空间。  
与此同时还有那无法言喻的味道。  
嘴唇分开的时候模特也不得不苦了一张脸。  
“你是故意的。”  
“当然，亲爱的。这可是我第一次给男人口交，总要跟我爱的人分享一下。”  
如果以前模特还有过任何怀疑的话，现在他绝对相信小道传闻中的斯沃提安家的年轻当家过去曾经是个不输他胞弟的浪荡子这种事。  
库夫林略微移动了一下身体，显然被一个跟自己体重相仿甚至可能比他还要重的人压在腿上用不了多久就会让他的双腿发麻。更何况将他的内裤顶起帐篷的那一根目前正极为迫切的需要受到抚慰。  
大腿根上被硬物抵着，Alter自然了解那种急需获得纾解的感受。事实上他还在不应期，连一根手指都懒得动。但对方的眼神仿佛要他灼伤一样，让他无法忽视那热烈的渴求。  
大腿还在打着颤。  
他抬起身体，扶着对方的肩膀让自己挪到库夫林的下腹上。  
“你自己进来，我懒得动。”  
库夫林轻笑了一声，在那垂下去的眼睑上落下一个吻。他没有浪费更多时间，硬到发疼的肉刃让他变得十分缺乏耐心。  
他扶着自己的阴茎抵在合拢起来的肛口，随着喘息微微开合着的穴口在龟头的顶端像一张小口一样轻咬着。  
“看来不需要我告诉你放松了，以后是不是也应该先让你射一次再继续做？”  
没什么力气的手指圈上他的脖子。Alter把头放在他的肩膀上，仿佛是将整个上半身的重量都倚在那上面。低哑的声音伴随着喘息声吐在他的耳际。  
“快点干，还是你想我睡着。”  
他简直想操到他哭出来。  
龟头被吞进大半，足以让他放开手，用双手扶着Alter的腰向下按着同时下体向上挺进。自身的体重使得模特完全坐在他的下体上，后穴将阴茎吞入到底。  
被填满的满足感让Alter发出舒服的喘息声。放在他脖子上的手松开来，干脆将手臂环在他的后颈上，完全不想用力一样地由着库夫林从下面顶弄着自己起起伏伏。一面恣意的将呻吟声灌进对方的耳朵。  
对于库夫林来说简直是在火上浇油。  
从不应期醒转过来的身体超乎寻常的敏感，Alter觉得自己似乎刚硬起来就又要射出来一样。他知道这只是自己的感觉出现了偏差，强烈的快感从一次次被阴茎碾过的前列腺扩散到他的脊骨，让他全身打着颤，想要让这种快感一直持续下去。  
掐着他的腰的手指陷进皮肤里去，库夫林毫不怀疑转天一定能在模特的腰上看到青紫色的指痕。这不会让他停下抬起对方的身体然后重重压下去的频率，反而更加狂乱的在那炙热的甬道里驰骋。被他顶弄得痉挛的肉壁包裹着他的阴茎，尽管被他一次次顶入而将他吞入得更深。  
耳边的呻吟声渐渐低下去。并非是快感降低，而是疲惫的声带已经有些超出负荷，只能用愈发粗重的喘息纾解没顶的刺激。  
脖颈间传来湿润的触感，库夫林希望除了汗水之外还有其他的体液落在那上面。  
没有刻意忍耐的第二次高潮比模特预想的还要来得迅猛。他张开口，无声的呻吟被喘息声所吞没，剧烈颤抖的身体完全将重量交给了对方。  
近乎失神的模特几乎没有感觉到后穴内被灌入精液的瞬间。他将头靠在对方的肩膀上，等着剧烈的喘息逐渐平缓下来。

库夫林低头看了看洒在自己小腹和胸前的白浊，已经与那上面的巧克力酱混在了一起。他不禁想让模特直起身体，看看他淫靡的杰作。于是他也这么做了。  
昏昏欲睡的Alter因为突然被拉起来而显得有些不耐烦。  
与之相对的，库夫林满意地弯起了眼角。  
他在模特的眼角看到了潮湿的痕迹，就像他期待看到的那样。他吻上了那因为放松下来而微微张开的唇瓣，用舌头逗弄着那懒洋洋的舌头和自己纠缠在一起。


	42. Chapter 42

背后传来门锁开启的声音，站在门外的奥斯卡让开一条路，等着在房间内单独停留了近两个小时的两个人出现。房门在他面前打开，褐色头发的青年忍不住吹了声口哨。  
“走之前你们大概需要洗个澡Boss。”  
库夫林丢给他一个“这种事还用得着你说”的眼神。好在带浴室的化妆间就在旁边，奥斯卡先打开门进去，确定里面没有其他人才回到门口向总裁以及现在已经是众所周知的对方的情人伸出手，做了个请的动作。  
随着化妆间的门在他面前呯的一声关闭，奥斯卡又背对着门站在那，顺便掏出了手机。  
虽说从职业角度他的确是不应该在当班的时候看手机，但跟着他来的手下们已经把这地方彻底翻了一遍，连厕所马桶都没放过一个。这地方绝对安全，只要库夫林不从这扇门里出去就没人会把他怎么样。虽说对外界，付他工资的这位boss没有表现出丝毫被绑架后的精神衰弱，但增加了一倍的保镖数量还是表明库夫林十分在意这次绑架事件，而且不希望同样的事再次发生在自己身上——这里面的缘由或许还应该加上那个突然就成了总裁情人的模特。  
“头儿你错过了好戏。有机会我会偷拍张照片馋馋你的。”  
奥斯卡合上手机正要放回衣袋里，那玩意的绿色指示灯便闪了两下。迪卢姆多的回复比他预想的要快得多，他还以为佣兵团长此刻还留在总裁弟弟的床上爬不起来。  
“拍不来照片别怪我让你把别墅的厕所全扫了。”  
“万一被发现的话头儿你得替我把锅背了。”  
“那得看照片质量。”  
褐色头发的保镖撇撇嘴，觉得自己大概这次有点自找麻烦。但如果让他再选择一次的话，他还是会给总裁和他的情人拍张照片，留个纪念。  
又过了一阵子，时间长到让奥斯卡觉得他们是不是在浴室里来了第二轮的时候，库夫林和他的模特情人带着一身沐浴液的味道站在了他的面前。年轻的模特穿着件帽衫，帽子拉起来盖住了头发，但V型的领口却遮不住星星点点从脖子一路向下延伸进衣服里面的红色痕迹。  
咔嚓。  
拍照的声音让库夫林对着手机镜头挑了挑眉。  
“你要转行去当狗仔吗？”  
奥斯卡及时收起手机，避开对方已经伸过来的手。  
“不，Boss。这只是向头儿提供你们非常安全的证明。今天他在别墅离不开，又不太放心让我带人保护您。”  
他眨眨眼睛，试图让自己看起来更加正直无辜一些。  
“手机给我。”  
“照片已经发给头儿确认了。”  
“手机。”  
“Boss你看这都是头儿的主意。”  
“手机。”  
奥斯卡悻悻的掏出手机交给对方，看着库夫林在自己面前翻到照片按下删除键。他做了个鬼脸，接住自己的老板扔过来的手机。  
还好他拍下来的同时就把照片发给了头儿。

回家的路上他们绕了个弯子，转到商业街上那家库夫林相熟的珠宝店。  
一头银发的店主已经上了年纪，见到他推门进来便推推金边眼镜，示意年轻的学徒去把店门外的牌子翻到Closed那一面。  
“克劳迪奥，好久不见。”  
“哼，你一个半月前才来过，别以为我老了就记性也退化了，库夫林少爷。”  
蓝发的总裁听了微微一怔，随即扯起嘴角。  
“那个臭小子又冒充我来买东西了吗。”  
“那就是你，别想拿你弟搪塞过去。”  
库夫林拉着模特在沙发上坐下，决定像过去一样把老金匠的话当作耳边风。  
克劳迪奥看看他，又将视线转到坐在他旁边的Alter身上，似乎明白了什么似的点点头，严厉的眼角弯起来。  
“今天想要什么？新到了几颗湖蓝色的钻石，虽然克拉数不大但切工完美，非常适合拿来做戒指。”  
“那就拿出来看看吧。”  
轻轻咳嗽一声，库夫林忽然觉得有那么点不好意思。他别过脸，刚好对上Alter探寻的视线。模特没有对他的决定提出任何质疑，只是盯着他看了一会便靠回沙发里，让他去处理接下来的一切问题。  
老店主几乎可以说是看着斯沃提安两兄弟长大，猜出他的心思倒也算不上意外，只不过这么被点明出来还是让他有点想避开老人的视线。

离开珠宝店的时候库夫林的钱夹里多了张对戒的订单。

下午三点的阳光有点刺眼，他从口袋里摸出墨镜，正准备戴上，身边的模特抓住他的手腕让他停在车门边。  
“你还真是不按常理出牌。”  
微微皱着眉，Alter似乎打算把刚才当着他人的面没机会提出的疑问在上车前解决掉。  
他勾起嘴角，手指攀上对方的后颈，将模特拉得更近了些。  
“说的就好像我们是按照常理在一起的一样。”  
“嘁。”  
模特咂咂嘴，明知他的解释完全是歪理却又一时想不到什么好的反驳。那副纠结的表情更让库夫林上扬的嘴角增加了一丝弧度。  
“如果你不愿意的话现在去退掉订单还来得及。只不过大概会被克劳迪奥臭骂一顿。”  
他的话让Alter丢给他一对卫生眼，额头贴上他的，彼此间只剩下呼吸的距离。  
“喂这种事明明应该在去订婚戒之前先确定的吧。”  
年轻的总裁伸出舌尖舔舔发干的嘴唇，止不住的笑意漾在他的声音里。  
“你都在车上了，不打算补一张永久有效的票么？”  
一脸自己被算计的表情的模特干脆用行动回答了他的问题。

跟在不远处的奥斯卡拿出手机拍了张他的Boss和情人旁若无人地在街边拥吻的照片发给迪卢姆多。背后的小巷子里传来金属与塑料砸在地上的声音。这种照片当然只能作为私人收藏品，他相信头儿是不会希望看到Boss上明天的娱乐版头条的。

【全文完】


End file.
